Bloodstained Memories
by SilverNightRain08
Summary: Freedom isn't a choice.
1. Dangerous Beauty

Chapter One: Dangerous Beauty

Along that lonely road seven years ago, I don't remember anything except for the bitter cold, the pure white snow, and the dark feelings of depression. My parents and sister had died in a car crash about seven hours before, and I had run away to find help. I was covered in my sister Ai's blood, lost, defenseless, tired, and alone and couldn't do a single thing in regards to the deaths. My parents were killed instantly and my sister died saving me, and I was left out in the freezing night covered in blood, and nowhere to go.

"Are you lost miss?" a man asked, and he looked very respectable, dressed in suit pants, and a trench coat to keep warm.

I didn't reply, but I looked at him and he bent over to look into my eyes. His were an icy blue, and he wore rectangular glasses, his messy black hair blowing around in the chilling wind.

"Why are you covered in blood?" he asked softly and inhaled.

"My sister and parents just died today," I answered weakly, my ten year old body shivering.

"Mmm, that's too bad."

I looked back at the man and saw that his eyes had gone from an icy blue, to crimson. I felt fear possess my body as he placed his hand on my cheek and swiped some of the blood off me.

"Do you wish to see them again?" he asked and I started backwards.

"Leave me alone!"

"I can reunite you with your parents, miss," he said and grabbed a handful of my hair.

"NO! NO! HELP ME!" I cried desperately, the man's vampire fangs inches from my neck.

There was no way someone could hear me; I was out in the middle of only God knew where and not a soul in sight.

"It'll only hurt for a moment," the vampire whispered and I felt the fangs start to sink in when there was a sickening slicing sound.

"I believe she told you to leave her alone, you beast," a woman's voice said softly.

Realizing my eyes were closed, I opened them and saw a young woman about four years older than I was walk gracefully up behind the vampire, her own eyes glowing red.

"You're a disgrace," a young man about the same age as the girl said and yanked his hand out of the crippled body, "Naomi, please do the honors for me," he added kindly to the girl.

"With pleasure, Kaname-sama," Naomi said and lunged at the vampire, pulling him back into her arms, snapping his head back then sinking her fangs into his throat.

The vampire gasped and gurgled, blood splattering all across the pure white snow, and the boy named "Kaname" knelt down in front of me, his light crimson eyes kind.

"Are you alright?" he asked and I looked over his shoulder at Naomi who had the vampire by the neck, and he was motionless. She sensed my gaze and looked over at me, her eyes glowing crimson, and her waist long brown hair was soaking up the blood dripping from the vampire's chest and neck.

"It's okay," Kaname told me, "she won't hurt you."

"Who--who are you?" I asked, my eyes darting from Kaname to Naomi.

"My name is Kaname Kuran, and this is my twin sister, Naomi Kuran," Kaname said and Naomi made a sucking sound then threw the corpse to the ground, blood glistening down her chin.

"Kaname, we should get this girl to safety then leave," she said as the dead, bloody body in front of her turned to a dust.

"Alright, let's take her to Yuuki and Headmaster Cross. She can stay there," Kaname told her and Naomi turned her back to me.

"You take her..." she said softly.

"You're not going to do anything Naomi, you'll be fine," Kaname said to his sister lovingly and she looked back at me, her eyes shifiting from crimson to a beautiful blue-green.

"Naomi Kuran, Kaname Kuran," I breathed.

Both of them were beautiful, moon pale skin, tall, slender, both of their voices like silk and silver. Naomi had waist long hair that flowed around her when the faintest wind blew, her eyes were a stunning blue-green and they glistened like stars. She walked up behind Kaname with such grace, and I noticed her hair wasn't brown, it was a glossy, redish brown. Her body was perfectly shaped and toned, her lips stained crimson.

Kaname was just as beautiful. His messy, light brown hair danced in the wind and over his light crimson eyes. He was tall and thin like his sister, his teenage muscles perfectly porportioned. He took my shaking hand in his, and then carefully picked me up as if I were made of glass.

"You're going to be okay now," Kaname said to me, "we'll take you to a place where we can protect you from the bad vampires."

Naomi followed close behind, her red-brown hair flowing around her and her blue-green eyes kept darting from her brother to me. Kaname was holding me bridal style, and I kept my little arms around his neck, wondering what Naomi's dark expression was for. Kaname noticed my nervous expression towards Naomi, and he gave me a comfroting smile.

"Naomi won't hurt you, will you Naomi?" he said, practically reading my thoughts.

Naomi shook her head and looked away as I saw her eyes start to glow crimson again.

"Forgive me Kaname, but I'm going up ahead of you. Her scent is..." Naomi's eyes were shining red and yet, Kaname didn't seem angry like he had a few minutes ago with the other vampire.

"Go ahead Naomi. Ask Chairmen for some blood tablets and you'll be fine," he told her and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and me a brief nod before darting off ahead of us then disappearing in the shadows.

"I haven't asked you name yet, have I?" Kaname asked me once we were alone and I focused my eyes on his beautiful face.

"Nagasaki, Kyoko," I told him and he smiled.

"Kyoko-san, Naomi and I are pureblood vampires. Do you know what that means?" Kaname started and I tensed up.

"Yes I know waht that means," I whimpered and Kaname smiled kindly.

"Dont' worry, Naomi and I won't hurt you. Naomi used to be rather spoiled in regards to getting blood and when the war started, she wasn't able to get as much blood as she used to. Naomi only drinks the blood of Level E vampires though and she won't harm humans any longer."

"Level E?"

"Like the vampire that just attacked you, Kyoko-san. Naomi never drank the blood of innocent people, she'd only hunt people like murderers and bad people like that," Kaname told me.

"Why?"

"Because Naomi doesn't like hurting innocent and good people like you. She resists it, and even though she has a hard time stopping herself, Naomi won't harm you," Kaname assured me and I relaxed.

"You and Naomi-san are good vampires," I half told Kaname and half told myself, "you're good..."

It's been seven years since then, and that night was the first and last time I ever saw Naomi. Where she went, I was never sure because Kaname never told me. I remained with Yuuki and Chairmen Cross, and once I was old enough, I attened Cross Academy with her and Kaname. Rumor has it Naomi had run off to a different country to sort family issues out, but I never fully believed it because every time her name came up, Kaname would get a distant look on his face that could break anyone's heart.

Before Yuuki and I started at Cross Academy, Chairmen had taken in a third child named Zero Kiryuu. His parents had been attacked and killed by a pureblood vampire and had left Zero to die. Yuuki and I immediatly tried to make him feel like family, and Kaname had been there as well when Zero arrived. Looking back now, I realize how Kaname had suddenly departed and dashed upstairs as if there were someone waiting for him...possibly his sister. It had been ages since anyone last saw her, and according to Takuma, Ichijo, she only contacted Kaname. I never understood why Naomi was so secretive, it was like she was hiding something from everyone, even her brother. Never once did I see her since she and Kaname rescued me, but a few days after Zero's arrival, I had mentioned Naomi to him and he got the same, heartbreaking, distant look on his face like Kaname did.

Our school lives started at Cross Academy and I was able to become closer friends with the Night Class students, who were all vampires, and childhood friends of Kaname's. All of them knew Naomi, but none of them, except Kaname, knew of her whereabouts or if she was even alive. Kaname never spoke of her unless he wanted to tell of something from the past, but he never reveled information regarding where she was.

I was constantly being haunted by the memory of her, and every night before I drifted off to sleep, the memory of those crimson, blood-lusting eyes flashed into my mind. My dreams were full of the pure snow being stained by the scarlet blood, and the gurgling of the vampire having the remains of his life being drained out of him by the work of Naomi's fangs...but her eyes...crimson then the beautiful blue-green they changed to...those eyes will forever haunt me...bloodstains on the pale skin...her venomous fangs portruding from her mouth...over the red, red lips...but her eyes...so full of bloodlust and secrets after she drained that vampire...menecing...haunting...terrifying even, but they were so sad at the same time...beautiful...majestic...calm...Naomi Kuran...one of the most beautiful, and one of the most dangerous vampires to ever live.


	2. New Arrival

**Wow, I didn't know my first chapter would be so catching...-anime tears of joy!- THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Noodle429, lovelyanimeangel, Krystal Asakura, DarkFlame Alchemist, Mischevious Wolf of Twilight, AkashaCullen26, W-Rabbit and xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx!!!!!! Thank you so much for reviewing so fast and favoriting and everything!! I appreciate it sooooo much!!! :D**

"Hey Zero, over here," Kyoko Nagasaki called to her best friend as they made their way through the market, "which do you think would be better for Chairmen to cook with the ramen, ongiri or miso?"

Zero Kiryuu shifted the bundle he had been holding on his shoulder and then sighed impatiently.

"Doesn't make a difference to me," he said and Kyoko blew back a strand of blond hair.

"It should because if you don't like it, all you'll do is complain," she muttered and Zero just stuck his hand in his uniform pant pocket.

Kyoko gave up on waiting for his answer and just bought both then gathered the grocery bags in her arms. The two students began walking back to Cross Academy in silence, and then Kyoko's cell phone started to ring.

"Ah, great..." the blond murmured and set the groceries on the ground before pulling her navy blue cell phone out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"Kyoko? It's me..." Chairman said softly into her ear and Kyoko frowned.

Zero studied her and leaned in near her phone to listen as well.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's Yuuki...she's been...she was...devoured by a..."

Kyoko dropped her phone, a look of horror on her face. Zero's face had drained of color and they exchanged looks of terror before racing back to Cross Academy.

**One Week Later…**

Kyoko sat in the commons area, her fists clenched on her knees and tears sliding down her cheeks. Zero was leaning next to a window, his back to her and looked out at the blood red sky as the sun set behind the hills.

"I can't believe she's--" Kyoko finally said aloud as she looked over at the lingering photo of herself, Yuuki and Zero together on the very first day of starting school at the Academy.

_Such an innocent girl...a wonderful friend...why did she have to die so soon? Why at the hands of a vampire? Why?_

Unable to finish her sentence and her thoughts tearing at her heart, Kyoko buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly but uncontrollably.

"Yuuki..." Zero said just as softly and put his own hand over his eyes.

The funeral for them both had seemed to last for years as the sermon went on for days and the lowering of the casket happened in slow motion. No one showed Yuuki's body, for fear of causing more alarm than there already was. Everybody was had attended, even the Night Class, and Kyoko had cried softly through the whole event. Not even Kaname Kuran could bring her comfort. As for Zero, he couldn't cry. The shock and loss for him was so sudden, it had seemed to drag him past tears into a deeper sadness. It had been a week since the funeral, and yet, all Kyoko could do was cry.

"Kyoko," Zero said quietly after a few minutes of dark silence.

The blond looked up at him as he walked over to her and sat down. There was another brief pause and then Zero pulled her into a hug.

"All you have been doing for a week is cry," he told her and Kyoko clung to her best friend helplessly.

"Yuuki was one of the only true friends I had Zero," she told him and he hugged her tighter.

"It's going to be okay, Kyoko," Zero promised and Kyoko's brown eyes filled with more tears and she buried her face in his shirt.

**Another Week Later...**

Rain splattered against Kyoko's dorm window as she brushed back a gold curl from her face. Two weeks had passed now since Yuuki's death, and since then, Kyoko had become very quiet. She didn't have much to say to people now, and felt so lonely without her roommate with her every night to study, gossip and go on patrol with. Even Zero had changed, becoming even more distant from everybody and didn't talk much around Kyoko either. It was incredibly depressing and it hurt both of them to try to just move on, but Kyoko just kept trying to smile every day and keep a happy attitude to hopefully get over the white hot stabbing she had felt every day for two weeks.

There was a knock on her door and Kyoko tossed her science book aside before standing up to answer it.

"Hey Zero, what's up?" she asked and stepped out of her dorm.

"Chairman needs to talk to us and Kaname," was the reply and Kyoko's heart jolted at the sound of Kaname's name.

"Alright," she said and followed her brother down the hall to the office.

The rain against the building was the only sound as everyone had stayed in their dorms for the Saturday afternoon. Kyoko and Zero's footsteps echoed faintly off the walls and Kyoko kept her hands folded in front of her as she followed Zero.

_I wonder what's going on, _she thought, _patrolling related information? Probably…that's what it usually is…_

Still silent, the two siblings reached the office and Zero opened the door for Kyoko, who froze in place when she saw Kaname standing in front of the desk.

"Go in already," Zero murmured impatiently and gave her a light shove.

"Sorry…" she said a little too loudly and Kaname turned around.

"Hello Nagasaki-san," the pureblood greeted then cast a brief glance at Zero, who didn't say anything.

"Hi," Kyoko said back, forcing a bright smile on her face.

"You're in higher spirits I see, I'm glad," Kaname told her and Zero walked to the far side of the room, his back to the vampire leader.

"Well, now that we're all here, Kyoko, would you mind closing the door please?" Chairman Cross said happily and Kyoko followed his request.

"What's going on?" Zero asked, still not facing his three companions.

"We're going to be welcoming a new student here today, and I was hoping you three would be the first to welcome her," Chairmen said with a smile and Kyoko perked up.

"Who is she?" Kyoko asked.

"Her name is Hana Miyagina. She'll be joining the Night Class and Kaname has been kind enough to volunteer to show her around and be a guide," Chairmen looked proud and Zero growled.

"She is also a pureblood," Kaname added and cast a dark look over at Zero, who tensed up, "so I expect her to be treated respectfully and kindly."

Zero scowled as he felt Kaname's light crimson eyes glare at him and then looked over his shoulder at them.

"What time is she coming?" he asked, just for the sake of trying to be interested.

"She should be here any second now," Chairman replied, checking his wrist watch.

"I should also warn you both that if Hana seems distant for the first couple of weeks, the reason being is because she has just been able to get away from her awful home life," Kaname informed, "this isn't really my place to tell you but I think you should be warned Hana is not used to being shown affection in any way. Her father was abusive to her and like I said, this is the first time she has been able to be away from him." At this Zero turned his light violet eyes to him.

"How do you know this?" Zero asked coldly and Kaname gave him another dark look.

"I've known Hana for a while."

"A childhood friend?" Kyoko asked and Kaname smiled softly.

"Something like that."

"Was she close to Naomi-sama too?" Kyoko blurted out without thinking and both boys got very tense at the sound of Naomi's name.

Zero had turned his face back to the wall and Kaname gripped his fist together.

"Closer than you think Kyoko-san," Kaname said quietly and Kyoko felt both confusion and regret run through her.

"I'm so sorry you two," she apologized and Kaname forced a smile.

"It's not your fault Kyoko-san," he told her and there was a light knock on the door.

"Oh, she's here! Come on in Hana-san!" Chairmen chirped, hoping to lighten the mood and Kaname and Kyoko turned around as the newest pureblood stepped into the office, a medium sized, brown suitcase in her pale hand.

"Hello," she said, her voice as silvery as Naomi's had been, "I'm Miyagina, Hana."

Kyoko stared at her, feeling absolutely stunned. Hana had a great resemblance of Zero, her long, silver hair up in a ponytail that started on top of her head and fell to her waist in graceful waves. At the base of her ponytail were three, finger width braids that held her thick hair up and her curled bangs hung just above her deep, ocean blue eyes. Like all vampires, Hana's skin was moon pale, and she was tall and slender.

"It's wonderful to meet all of you, well, except Kaname-sama, who I've met already. But it's great to see you again," Hana said and smiled warmly.

"Hey, I'm Nagasaki, Kyoko," the blond finally said and returned the smile.

"Hello Nagasaki-san," Hana said and Chairmen stood, his spirits high.

"Well, Hana-chan, Kaname-kun here will show you to your dorm and help get you settled. Did you bring everything you wanted?"

"Yes I did, and thank you so much for letting me reside here, I appreciate it greatly," Hana told him with a deep bow and Chairman smiled widely.

"Anytime Hana-chan! No need to thank me, I'm ecstatic you were able to attend Cross Academy!" Chairman seemed to slide over to her and wrapped her into a tight hug, joyful tears running down his face. Kaname sighed, irritated, but both Hana and Kyoko laughed.

"Thank you, Chairman Cross," Hana said through another smile and then took notice of Zero standing on the opposite side of the room.

_Huh, his silver hair seems so familiar, _Hana thought to herself.

"Have we met?" Hana asked Zero and he looked over his shoulder at her.

"I doubt it," Zero replied, his voice flat as he studied the ocean blue eyes and shining silver hair.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, I do that so much!" Hana told him and Chairman finally let go of her.

"That would be Kiryuu, Zero. He's one of my school guardians," Chairman explain in a more serious tone and Hana questioned him with her eyes.

"You see Hana, the Day Class and the Night Class are kept separate and it's up to the School Guardians to keep the secret of the Night Class being all vampires," Kaname explained and Hana nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh, I see. Okay then, I understand," Hana said and Chairman spoke up again.

"Well I don't want to seem like I'm rushing you, but I want you to get comfortable here and unpack, Hana-chan," he said and the silver haired girl picked her suitcase up again.

"Alright, and thank you so much again, I really appreciate this."

"Anytime, anytime! And if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask anyone," Chairman said with a friendly wave of his hand.

"Okay! It was great meeting you Kiryuu, Zero-kun. You too Nagasaki-san," Hana said and Kyoko waved.

"See you in a bit!" the blond told her and Hana followed Kaname out of the office and down the hall.

"She seems pleasant," Kyoko said and Chairmen kept the sad but proud smile on his face.

"She's been through a lot, and I keep wondering how she can keep smiling," he said and sat down at his desk.

"Yeah, being abused and it seems as if no one spoke up for her," Kyoko said and Zero finally turned all the way around.

"You're right Kyoko," Chairman said quietly and Kyoko focused her eyes on him, "Hana had to go through her whole life feeling alone and lost. The abuse was both physical and mental, and thankfully, Kaname-kun was able to get her away from all that and bring her here."

"I wonder how she's able to keep going and keep smiling like that. I would have never suspected that she used to be tormented by her own father by the way she acted," Kyoko told him and Chairman folded his hands on his desk.

"Hana is a strong being, and hates people feeling sorry for her. She'd rather be a help to others instead of worry about herself, no matter what that means for her. She's also most drawn to people who have suffered through emotional pain and she tries to be the one you can always depend on," Chairman added and looked straight at Zero.

"Brace yourself Zero," Kyoko joked but stopped when she saw the look of strain on his face.

"What did you think of her Kiryuu?" Chairman asked but Zero didn't reply right away.

"She's alright, I just met her," Zero said, erasing the strained look off of his face.

"Well, if you don't mind me saying, I actually hope you do come to like her Kiryuu," Chairman said and Zero shot him an irritated look.

"What are you implying?"

"I personally hope you'll let Hana love you in time, and well, love her back."

"That's insane! I just met her and already you're playing matchmaker! Why can't she be with Kuran?" Zero snapped and stalked out the door.

Chairman sighed and Kyoko looked after Zero before he slammed the door shut then his footsteps died away.

"I guess he's still in love with her," Chairman sighed and Kyoko gave him a quizzical look.

"In love with whom?"

"He hasn't told you yet?" Chairman seemed surprised at Kyoko's shaking of her head and then sighed again.

"He's never talked about being in love with anyone," Kyoko told him and Chairman closed his eyes.

"Don't push him about it Kyoko-chan. I'll let him tell you the whole story, but, basically, Zero had been in lve with a certain girl for a long time and then…I'm not entirely sure what happened. She either left, rejected him or he found out she was in love with someone else."

"Poor Zero!" was all Kyoko could say, but Chairman held up his hand.

"Please don't mention it to him, he's very sensitive about it. He loved this girl dearly, he would have done anything for her, but for some reason, just out of the blue, something happened and Zero never spoke of her again."

"Wow, I wonder if she's still around, maybe he could get back together with her…" Kyoko said the first thought that came to mind then realized how incredibly stupid it sounded, but Chairman smiled.

"That sounds like a great thing to happen, but no one but Zero really knows if this girl and he were together."

"Right," Kyoko said with a sad sigh and looked down at her shoes.

"Oh, come come now, don't be upset, I'm sure everything will work out wonderfully in the end."

"I hope so!" Kyoko said brightly and Chairman smiled at her.

"Alright now, maybe you and Zero both could go bond with Hana. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted them to love each other."

Kyoko gave a small laugh then departed, her hopes for Zero and Hana both, soaring incredibly high.

**As usual, I hope I am pleasing you. Do tell me what you think of my characters I dont own Vampire Knight, just Naomi, Hana and Kyoko. That's it, the rest belongs to the wonderful Mitsuri Hino-senpai!!!!!! :D REVIEWZ I would like...hmm...-taps chin thoughtfully- at least five. ^^ YAYZ IM SO HAPPY YOU GUYS REVIEW!!!!! -anime tears of joy again!! and hugs everyone- Next chapter soon!! ^^ **


	3. Chains Around His Heart

**Here's Chapter three!! I gotta get my chapters uploaded as fast as I can before my laptop crashes and I lose the chapters I have already...-types furiously- LOLZ any way Thank you: ShatteredAndLostInHerOwnWorld, SakuraFlame0 and Alessa-chan for favoriting and reviewing!! :D **

_I swore to myself I would never think of her again. She isn't coming back, she left and she's gone now. No one but Kaname knows if she's even alive, _Zero thought as he walked back down the deserted corridors back to his dorm.

_But for some reason, I keep hoping she'll just appear in front of me like that one night and let me hold her again. I never wanted to let go of her that night, I loved the feeling of her body pressing against mine…her red-brown hair caressing my face…her silver voice whispering my name over and over…those blue-green eyes brimming with tears as she told me she loved me…she loved me…but then she left…saying she had to leave me because of Shizuka and Rido both being after her…_

Zero stopped walking and leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets.

_She was my angel…my protector…she guarded me and kept me safe…always holding me close to her and stroking my hair, whispering my name and soothing me…but that single night when I could hold her and run my fingers through her long, wavy hair…whispering how everything was going to be alright…that single night when I was her protector and guardian angel…I had told her I loved her…I had held her so close to me I could feel her heart beat…I let her sleep in my arms like she had done for me so many times before…she didn't leave my side until dawn when the sun first came up…then she was gone, just like that…_

Zero raised his hand to his neck where the cross shaped tattoo was on his neck and thought back to Naomi once more.

_She saved me from that woman…maybe she couldn't prevent me from becoming a vampire but she had saved me from that woman…she held me close to her and wouldn't let that woman touch me…she fought for me…she almost died because she fought for me. That was when I realized how important she was to me…I told her I loved her…but she at first just called it a boyish crush. I couldn't even begin to tell her how much that hurt…she's three years older than I am, but does it make that much of a difference? _

Swallowing hard, Zero continued walking down the hall to his dorm room. Closing the door noiselessly, he sat down on his bed and rested his elbows on his knees while looking at the floor.

_Naomi, you were always oblivious to the fact I truly love you. You were always oblivious to that because you couldn't believe that someone that hates vampires as much as I do could love a pure blood like you. You always hated who you were and that was the reason you always stayed around me…a mere human that had then been stripped of that innocence you always wanted…Naomi, you're so stupid sometimes. You never could see how incredibly wonderful you were…you wouldn't let yourself because of how you had to live off humans and their blood. _

_ Naomi Kuran…_Zero flashed back to the vivid, mental photo of her. The waist long, red-brown hair, blue-green eyes, and sweet smile when she saw him, _I have never cared for someone so much._ _Even as a vampire hunter, I could never bring myself to hurt you. You mean way too much to me…_

Zero sat up straight on his bed then flopped backwards and closed his eyes, the memories of Naomi Kuran running through his mind.

**The Next Day…**

Hana sat on a tree branch contently as she read a manga Ichijou had been kind enough to let her borrow. Humming to herself and reading the pictures as well as the speech bubbles happily, Hana let her left leg dangle over the side of the branch and used her right knee as a support to her book. It was a gorgeous Sunday morning and Hana had decided to spoil herself by watching the sun rise while sitting in a large oak tree while reading the manga. Sunlight leaked through the leaves, making pleasant shadows appear on the lush grass beneath her and a faint breeze blew through her long, silver ponytail.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in your dorm?" someone asked and Hana looked down to see Zero standing under the branch.

"Oh, hi Kiryuu-kun!" Hana greeted brightly and Zero sighed.

"What are you doing up there, Hana-san?"

"I'm just enjoying the sunshine and reading a manga Takuma-kun was kind enough to let me borrow," she replied and continued reading.

"Is there any reason you're in a tree?"

"No. I just like them for no apparent reason," Hana replied and turned the page, a sunny smile on her face.

"You really should get back to your dorm, Miyagina-san," Zero told her, his tone slightly irritated.

"Why? Not too many people are up yet," she protested and focused her ocean blue eyes on him.

"If you knew what the Day Class students would do if they saw you, I know you'd be back in your dorm," Zero growled and Hana shrugged, which annoyed him even more.

"How about you come up here? It's a nice view," the pure blood told her companion and waves of despair hung over Zero's head.

"Just get down before someone sees you or you hurt yourself," Zero ordered and Hana sighed, feeling defeated.

"Fine, ruin all my fun," she muttered and Zero narrowed his eyes.

"You know, just because you're a pure blood doesn't mean you can act like a spoiled brat!" he snapped and Hana shot him a dirty look.

"I think you're just being a control freak, Kiryuu-kun."

"WHAT?!"

"You get irritated over the smallest things."  
"How the hell would you know?! You've only been here for barely two days!"

"Judging by the way you're acting now, you seem to be that type that everyone is intimidated by," Hana told him, her voice staying in a sweet monotone.

Zero stressed marked and Hana faced her body towards him, sitting sideways on her branch, and the manga in her lap. She studied him for a few minutes as Zero glared at her expressionless but innocent face.

"You—are—so _annoying_!" Zero snarled through gritted teeth and Hana tilted her head.

"Hey, I was just minding my own business and not doing a thing wrong then you barge in and start bossing me around," Hana pointed out and a very bad aura was around Zero.

_I really just want to punch her…and I would if she wasn't a girl…_Zero thought bitterly and shoved his fists into his pockets.

"Just get down," he instructed again and Hana dropped the manga to the ground before starting down herself.

"Alright," she sighed again and stepped down onto the lower branch.

Hana let go of the branch she had been sitting on a little too quickly and her foot slipped. Straining for something to grab a hold of, Hana toppled to the ground, and Zero automatically stepped under her and caught her just as she was about to hit the ground. Regaining his balance, Zero stood upright again, Hana in his arms bridal style and she had her own arms around his neck, her blue eyes wide.

"Now will you listen to me, Senpai?" Zero muttered to her and Hana met his light violet eyes.

"I'm sorry, thank you for catching me," she said and Zero exhaled impatiently but didn't put her down.

"Just don't break your neck doing something stupid like that alright?" he told her and Hana folded her hands, arms still around him.

"Right," she murmured and then saw a black mark on the side of his neck. "Hey, what's that?"

Hana unfolded her hands and used one to pull back Zero's coat collar. He remained motionless as she pulled his collar aside to reveal the cross shaped tattoo over the side of his throat. Hana carefully ran her cool finger over it, as if she was trying to remember something, and then brought it to a stop at the center.

Zero didn't look at her and he could feel her eyes go from the tattoo to his face. Hana kept her fingertip in the center of the cross and Zero set her feet on the ground gently. Removing her finger off his neck, Hana folded her hands in front of her and she kept her eyes on Zero's face, which was unreadable.

"Well, I'll see you later then, and thanks for the catch," Hana told him and Zero still didn't look at her.

"Sure," was all he said before sticking his hands back into his pockets and turning to walk away back to the Sun Dorm.

_He's an interesting boy, so many dark secrets, I can tell just by looking at the expression on his face, _Hana though to herself as she watched him go, _I wonder what exactly can make a certain person like Zero suffer so much. It seems as if he doesn't let too many people get close to him, or he's lost someone that meant everything to him…I wonder…just what kinds of secrets do you hold in that chained heart of yours, Zero Kiryuu? _

**No mercy this time. No chapter 4 till I get 5 reviews!! (I do accept Anynomous) REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! I know the school year started and all...but a long weekend...-puppy eyes- haha, okay enough of my ranting...hope you like this chapter!! Review please!! :D**


	4. Attention

**OK, Chapter Four!! -Vampire Knight Theme Music plays- XD THANK YOU: starberries bite, elviol vi yogyakarta, AkashaCullen26, weirdunusualchick, lovelyanimeangel and ShatteredAndLostInHerOwnWorld!!!! I also want to say thank you to everyone who is reading but not reviewing...just thanks for reading whoever you are!! :D Enjoy!!**

"Good morning Hana-chan!" Takuma, Ichijou greeted as Hana stood in the commons area of the Moon Dorm.

"Hey Takuma-sama, lovely evening isn't it?" Hana said as she adjusted her white uniform skirt and looked out the window to see the evening sky turn beautiful shades of red, pink, orange and gold.

Ichijou smiled at her and Hanabusa, Aidou and Akatsuki, Kaine strode up behind him followed by Senri, Shiki, Souen, Ruka and Toya, Rima.

"What did you think of the manga?" Ichijou asked and Hana picked it up off her violet bag.

"I'm almost done, but so far I love it!" she told him and Ichijou rested his hands behind his head.

"I finally found someone to share my love of manga with," he said happily and Shiki sighed.

"Really Hana, please don't obsess over it like he does," he told her and Hana smiled widely.

"Sorry Senri-kun, I love manga, so I'm not entirely sure if I'll be able to resist around Takuma-sama," Hana said and opened the volume to where she had left off the previous day, "you know, I really like this guy, Takuma-sama, he's my favorite!"

Ichijou bent the manga so he could get a clearer view of the character Hana was referring to and then sweat dropped.

"Of course, the troubled, mysterious one," he said but he was grinning again.

"Hey, he's just so cool! I can't help it, I'm drawn to him!" Hana said with a laugh and Aidou came up behind her and slinked his arm around her shoulder.

"You're really different from Kaname-sama, Hana-chan," he informed her.

"Hm? How so, Hanabusa-kun?"

"Well for one thing, you don't act all scary like he does and you certainly don't act like a pure blood," Aidou answered and Hana blinked in confusion.

"I think what he's trying to say is, you don't act as if you're higher than anyone else and you treat everyone like they are at a higher rank than you are. For instance calling us 'sama' and 'san' you know, that kind of stuff," Ichijou explained and Hana rubbed the back of her head.

"I guess I don't take my title as a pure blood too seriously do I?"

"Hey, we don't mind! Kaname-sama takes care of the being serious part," Aidou meant to joke but Hana looked insulted.

"Kaname-sama is a wonderful being, he has a good heart and is very kind and gentle," she snapped and Aidou put his hands up in surrender.

"That's not what I meant! I couldn't agree with you more but I was just saying you're not like him! You're more outgoing and that stuff!"

"Thank you Aidou, she understands," Kaname said as he walked down the stairs.

"Kaname-sama!" Hana exclaimed in surprise as the vampire leader adjusted his red tie and strode over to her.

"Hello Miyagina-san," he said with a tender smile and Ruka looked over at them, "are you ready for your first day of classes?"

"Yes! I'm really excited! I'm so happy you're being so nice to me Kuran-sama," Hana said more brightly than she intended.

Kaname smiled at her again and Ruka spoke up.

"They're even more energetic today than usual," she informed her companions and Hana looked out the window.

"Who are?"

"The Day Class students, they are totally crazy about us because we're so good looking," Aidou chirped and Hana blushed as she twisted a strand of silver hair around her finger.

"Well, they're going to love you Hana-chan, you're the new beauty of the Night Class," Ichijou said with a laugh and Hana went even redder.

"I feel sorry for Nagasaki-san though," Kaine put in and Shiki nodded his head in agreement.

"Since Hana's new, the Day Class will be out of control with trying to get her to talk to them," Shiki said and focused his dark eyes on the silver haired vampire.

Hana sweat dropped and tore away from Shiki's gaze.

"I dunno about that," she said and Aidou slinked his arm around her shoulders again.

"All in all, I will be the one to protect our beloved Hana-chan from the clutches of the Day Class, the boys especially. AND—"Aidou paused dramatically as Hana's eyebrows cocked, "if any Day Class boy makes a move on you just say you're with me."

"AIDOU!" Kaine and Ichijou shouted at the same time and the blond vampire pouted.

"What?"

"Don't you start flirting with her already!" Ichijou snapped, his green eyes glaring at him angrily.

Aidou smirked at him and waves of despair hung over Hana's head.

"Is our Vice President a tad bit jealous?"

"WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT!"

"Then why are you yelling?"

Kaname crossed his arms and studied his three friends.

"By the look on Hana's face, she's not used to this kind of attention," Kaine said softly and Kaname's expression darkened.

"She's not used to attention period," he said darkly and Ruka turned her gaze from Kaname to out the window once more.

"Just wait until she meets the Day Class," she said softly and Kaine smirked.

"Hana will most defiantly have to get used to attention."

"Hey, guys, aren't we supposed to be going now?" Hana asked and Aidou and Ichijou stopped arguing.

"Right," Aidou said embarrassed and Ichijou looked irritated.

"Let's go, now," Kaname instructed, not wanting to hear anymore pathetic arguments.

The Night Class walked out the doors of the Moon Dorm and the squealing crowd got louder as they approached the gates.

"Brace yourself Hana-chan," Aidou whispered and the huge gates opened.

"Holy…crap…" Hana breathed as she saw the sea of Day Class students, mostly girls but some boys as well, fighting to get a good view of them.

"Wonderful to see you again everyone!" Aidou waved and smiled brightly as many girls swooned as he passed.

"IDOL! IDOL!" many voices called out and another voice Hana recognized shot back.

"HEY! GIVE THEM SOME SPACE! THEY HAVE CLASSES TOO YA KNOW!" Kyoko snapped and spread her arms back to resist a group of seven girls trying to close in on Kaname.

"It never ends," Kaine sighed and looked over at a couple of fan girls, who practically started drooling.

"Kyoko-san!" Hana chirped, her blue eyes shining.

"Ah--? Oh! Hana-sama, hello!" Kyoko said as steadily as she could as the group she was trying to contain pushed her to the ground.

"Are you new?!" one of the girls squeaked and Hana bent down to help her friend back up.

"I'm sorry about that, Kyoko-san. I should go so that doesn't happen again," Hana apologized and Kyoko stood upright.

"Nah, I get that daily, it's not your fault," the blond told her.

"Hey! Hey!" the same girl tugged on Hana's white uniform sleeve and Kyoko stressed marked.

"She has to get to class!"

"Aww, but can't you talk to us for a minute Hana-chan?" the girl begged and four of her friends surrounded Hana.

"Ah—I really should be going—"

"Just for a minute!" another girl begged.

"Are you new? I've never seen you before!"

"Yes, I'm new. I have only been here for the weekend, so this is my first day of classes at the Academy," Hana said and one of the girls touched a lock of her silver hair.

"You're so pretty, I love your hair!"

"Aw! Thank you so much!"

"What kind of shampoo do you use? Your hair is so soft and shiny!"

"Is it naturally silver?"

"Hey, are you and Kaname-sama close friends? What is he like?"

Hana was feeling overwhelmed and her face was going very red as she tried to pull away from the grasps.

"What about Idol? Or Wild? What about them?"

"W-Wild?"

"Kaine-sama! He is so cute; don't you think so Hana-chan?"

"HEY! THAT'S SENPAI TO YOU!" Kyoko snapped as she tried to pry them away.

"Aw, but Hana-chan doesn't care do you Hana-chan?"

"N-no, but I really should be going now—"

"Hello ladies," Aidou appeared behind Hana, who felt ready to faint, and put his arm around her waist, "Hana-chan has to go now, alright?"

The group of girls sighed with passion and their eyes sparkled as Hana stumbled backwards, almost suffocating from the burst of acknowledgment she was getting.

"Wait! Hana-chan, I want to talk to you too!" A boy started to run over to her followed by one of his friends.

"Can't we talk tomorrow--?" she whimpered and Aidou chuckled.

"She's new to this," he said to the group and the two boys were arms length from her when both of them were dragged backward by the belts.

"Leave her alone," Zero growled and the two Day Class boys glared back at him.

"Look Kiryuu, Hana-chan likes talking to people," the first one said and Zero glared at him.

"On second thought, we can talk tomorrow. Bye Hana-chan!" the other said and Zero let go of them as they scuttled back into the crowd.

"Dipsticks," Kyoko murmured and Zero cast his gaze over at Hana.

She had regained her balance and felt normal again then met his eyes. There was a pause in the knot of students as they looked from Hana to Zero and even Kyoko held her breath.

"Thank you, Kiryuu-senpai," Hana said finally and the girls that were clutching onto her arms gasped.

"You call _him_ senpai?!"

"Hana-chan, you're in the Night Class, shouldn't he be respecting you?!"

"Do you like him or something? You can't possibly like Kiryuu!"

At this, Zero looked extremely insulted and turned away before walking back into the crowd.

"Kiryuu-senpai!" Hana pushed through the girls but he didn't turn around.

"He's so rude and always glaring at everyone like he's got better things to do. Seriously, I don't really like him all that much," one of the girls scoffed and tossed her brown hair.

_Zero-kun…what exactly goes through your mind…? Why are you so hard to figure out?_

"I wouldn't even waste your time on him Hana-chan, he's not even close to worth it," another girl said and at this, Hana placed her ice cold hand on the girl's face.

"Another comment like that," Hana said in a deadly whisper and a menacing smile on her face, "and I'll—"

"Now, now Hana-chan, let's not be scaring the Day Class students on your first day," Aidou said and Hana removed her hand off the girl's petrified face.

"Right, forgive me," she said her voice still in the dark whisper as she turned to walk away, "but, Kiryuu, Zero-senpai, he's a good man and he deserves respect for what he does for this school. As does Nagasaki, Kyoko-san."

The girl was shivering still, her friends surrounding her and giving Hana a look of fear and respect. Kyoko bowed to Hana as thanks and then the pure blood caught up with the rest of her group.

**^^ Konichiwa!! So...more reviews!! Since you guys responded so quickly I just want 3 for now. :D I'm spoiled in the reviews aspect for those of you that have read my Death Note fanfictions...haha, the readers spoiled me so very much!! :D Anyway, I'll up date again soon! Thank you for reading!! :D 3**


	5. Bloodlust

**Okay...Chapterly Thank yous go to: -drum roll- weirdunusualchick (yes you have reviewed before amiga!!) ShatterAndLostInHerOwnWorld, BlackenedRose13 and AkashaCullen26!! Thanks so much for the reviews! :D SQUEE!!!!!  
**

"Hana, was scaring the girl earlier necessary?" Kaname asked as he dropped a blood tablet in a glass of water.

"She was being nasty and disrespectful to Kiryuu-senpai, so yes, I found it necessary," Hana said and sipped the blood content in the glass.

"Kiryuu isn't one to be respectful to," Kaname told her and Hana glared at him, her eyes burning red.

"He deserves it regardless of what you think, Kaname-sama. I admire you very much and you have a kind heart, but talking negatively about Kiryuu-kun infuriates me," Hana said in her deadly whisper and Kaname sipped his blood.

"Understood," he said and Hana put her glass down, returning to her deep thoughts.

_I can't believe I have only been here for three days and already, I'm being so protective of Zero. He has suffered through a dark past, I know it, and for some reason, I want him to tell me. This is either a way of saying I'm nosey or I'm falling for him…no, not already, that's crazy to be infatuated with someone when you've only for know them for three days…still, I can't help the feeling of I have known him for a while. It sure feels that way, but, I don't remember ever meeting Zero…and if I did, how on earth could I forget?_

"Hana-chan," Ichijou cut into her thoughts and Hana looked back up.

"Yes?"

"Class is going to start in a few minutes and you don't have your text book."

_Oh great. _

"Wonderful. I'll just walk to the dorms and get it then. Thanks for that Ichijou-chan," Hana said and Ichijou smiled.

Hana stood and walked out of the classroom and down the dark hallway. Her footsteps echoed off the walls as she made her way down the corridors and to the first stair case.

"I hope the professor won't be angry with me," Hana thought aloud and reached the staircase. "Huh?"

Hana stopped when she saw someone sitting at the base of the stairs, back to her and inhaling deeply.

"Hey, are you alright? It's awfully late for a Day Class student to be awake, are you sick?" Hana asked and started down the steps. "Zero?!"

Hana felt her legs freeze in surprise as she Zero panted but didn't turn around.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?!" Hana started back down the steps but Zero snapped at her.

"Go away!"

"Zero, what's wrong? Are you sick or something? Well that's dumb of me to ask, but what's the matter? I'll go get Chairman—"

"No! I don't need your—" Zero started coughing violently and Hana stepped down three more stairs.

"Zero-kun—"  
"Go away Hana! Damn it, leave me alone!" Zero snarled and sprang to his feet, which made him cough again.

Hana felt her expression darken and anger boiled inside of her.

"Are you always a jackass to the ones that want something to do with you, Zero?" Hana found herself snapping at him

"Hana—" Zero still wasn't facing her as she continued down the steps.

"Zero, what is the matter with you?!"

"Hana, go—away—please just leave me alone—"

"WHY?! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?! WHY ARE YOU SO COLD TO ME ZERO?! SERIOUSLY, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Hana shouted and realized Zero was clawing at his tattoo.

"You've only been here three days and already you've made me your favorite!"

"SO WHAT?!"

Hana grabbed his hand and yanked it away from the bloody claw marks he was making in his neck.

"So what if I like you, Zero," Hana said more gently, "what's wrong with that?"

Zero didn't say a word and Hana folded both her hands over his.

"I want to be friends with you Zero. I seriously don't know why you have such bad feelings towards me."

Still saying nothing, Zero gabbed both of Hana's hands a forced her up against the wall.

"Zero what in the world are you--?"

Hana felt her voice leave her throat as Zero leaned in close to her neck. Her hands were shaking from shock as Zero's warm tongue brushed over the vein in her neck and she felt his ice cold fangs pierce her skin and sink into her throat. Unable to move, Hana felt her blood trickle down the side of her neck and the gurgle of her blood flowing down his throat was the only sound she could hear.

"Z-Ze—ro--!" Hana gasped and clutched her fists together, "Zero-kun, please, stop! It hurts--! Zero--!" Hana begged, the stabbing pain of his fangs getting worse by the minute.

Zero gripped her wrists that he had pinned to the wall above her head and Hana felt tears fill her eyes.

_He's draining me, this hurts…his fangs…Zero, please stop…!_

"Zero, you have to stop, you're draining me! Let go--! Zero!" Hana begged, "Zero, you're going to get into trouble, please stop! Zero--!"

Hana twisted her wrists free of his grasp but he kept her pressed up against the wall, his body immobilizing her.

_Oh God, if Kaname or anyone else finds us here, Zero could be--!_

"Zero, you have to stop! If Kaname or Ichijou find us here, you'll be in so much trouble! Please let me go!" Hana pleaded, her hands knotting in his silver hair.

Zero slowly came to his senses and then retreated back, his fangs pulling out of Hana's neck. Blood seeped through her pure white uniform shirt as she slapped her hand over the deep bite marks and tried to heal them before anyone could see. She was breathing heavily and Zero wiped the blood off of his lips and chin.

"Hana-chan—"

Hana looked up at Zero's red eyes, her own wide, and her hand still slapped over the bloody marks.

"Zero—why didn't you tell me--?!" Hana realized she had tears raining off her face, "why didn't you tell me?!"

"Hana-sama!" Ichijou cried from the top if the steps when he saw the crimson blood stains on her shirt.

Hana's ocean blue eyes were wide when she took notice of Ichijou standing there then Kaname and Kaine appeared as well.

"What did you do to her?!" Ichijou snarled at Zero and Hana stepped in front of the silver haired boy.

"Ichijou-chan, he didn't intend to—" Hana felt dizzy and the images of Kaine, Kaname and Ichijou swam in front of her eyes as she swayed backwards into Zero's arms. "Zero didn't intend to—hurt me…" she finished weakly as Zero held her up, looking horrified and disgusted with himself.

"Miyagina-sama--!"

"I'm okay--!" Hana slumped down on the floor, feeling sick to her stomach and Ichijou hurried down the stairs to pick her up.

"You—idiot—" he said to Zero as he held the faint Hana in his arms bridal style.

"I guess I'm not surprised," Kaname said bitterly and Zero held up his blood soaked hand.

"I—I swear I didn't--!"

"First Naomi, then Yuuki, now Hana. Who's next, Kiryuu?" Kaname snapped as Ichijou carried Hana back up the stairs.

"You practically drained her," Kaine scolded and Zero back up against the wall, his eyes horror stricken.

"Let's just get her back to the dorm before anything else happens," Ichijou said, still angry, and then disappeared down the dark hallway.

"Hana—" Zero sank down and Kaname gave him a disgusted look.

"Her third day here and already you've given into that lust for her blood," the leader said smoothly and Zero clenched his fist.

"Hana—"

"But at least you're satisfied," Kaname said coldly and Zero glared up at him, "Hana might not be alright, but you're perfectly fine. That's so typical of you to put your own needs before anyone else's."

Zero covered his face with his hands and Kaname gave him another disgusted look then left him. Kaine followed his leader and thought back to Hana.

"Kaname-sama, do you think she'll—remember--?" he asked once Zero was out of earshot and Kaname got a distant look.

"I don't know. I honestly can't say anything for sure."

**In Hana's Dorm…**

_I couldn't see…he had blindfolded and chained me to the chair again. My ankles were bound by ropes that burned me every time I moved and my wrists were immobilized by the chain cutting into them. I could feel the blood dripping down my palms and off my fingers as my head remained bowed and my body ached so much from exhaustion. I had been sitting there for eight hours, nothing for me to eat or drink all day…my body bound against the splintery chair and my hands numbly chained behind my back. _

_There were footsteps approaching, getting closer and I raised my head blindly to try to focus on the sound._

_"K-Ka-Kana-me-sama—help me--!" I begged, my throat as dry as paper as I called out to the first person that came to mind, "Kana-me-sama—help me--!"_

_There was silence then a slight whooshing sound. I paused and then a hand connected with my cheek, making my fly to the left and my cheek felt as if it had been set on fire._

_"I told you never to speak of him again!"_

_"Kana-me-sama!" I cried, tears leaking through the blindfold, "K-Kaname-sama!"_

_There was another whooshing sound and then a second hard whack on my cheek. I grimaced and the chain dug deeper into my skin making more blood flow down my palms and fingers._

_"K-Kaname! Kaname! Help me Kaname! Kaname, please help me! Kaname! Where are you Kaname?! Why have you abandoned me?! Kaname! KANAME!"_

Hana woke with a start, a shriek tumbling out of her throat and she was covered in ice cold sweat. She shot up in her bed and then felt her face collide with a cotton shirt and strong arms wrap around her body.

"Its okay, Hana-chan, it's just me," Kaname said and Hana locked her arms around him automatically.

"Kaname-sama!" Hana gasped, "Where's Zero? Is he alright? I have to go get him! Where is he?!"

"Hana, calm down, Zero is fine," Kaname said soothingly and stroked her silver hair, "it's alright, I'm here. Calm down, you're okay.

"K-Kaname--!" Hana gasped and clung to him like a little sister would do to her older brother.

"It was just a nightmare, you're alright," Kaname coaxed and held Hana close to him, her breaths becoming steadier now.

"Zero-kun, I didn't know—is he alright? Please don't be angry with Zero, I felt more shock then pain, I'm okay, he didn't hurt me that much, I was just stunned—"

"He's just fine Hana, there's no need to panic. Zero is perfectly fine in his dorm."

Hana's eyes brimmed with tears as she thought back to his fangs sinking into her neck and then the panic running through her mind.

_So this is what he was hiding…this is the secret I kept sensing…Zero…how did you become a vampire? The way you bit me and drank my blood…flashing back I can now tell there is more to the story…you were resisting at first but I wouldn't leave you alone…then your thirst and hunger got the best of you…Zero…I'm so sorry!_

"You'll see him tomorrow, Hana-chan," Kaname said and let go before giving her shoulders a gentle push to lay her back down.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama and I'm sorry for being a trouble this evening," she said and Kaname brushed aside her silver bangs out of her face.

"Don't worry Hana-chan; everything is going to be fine," Kaname promised and Hana felt her eyelids get heavier as he kept stroking her bangs, "everything will be fine…"

**Two Weeks Later…**

Another bright, sunny day greeted Kyoko as she awoke in her dorm and looked outside at the golden sun shining in the pure, sapphire blue sky. She stretched out and then pushed the covers off of her to get her day clothes on then go outside.

Tying a belt around the waist of her jeans, Kyoko then pulled her golden curls back into a ponytail and walked out of dorm to enjoy the sunshine. Once outside, the fall breeze welcomed Kyoko as she walked around campus and her gold curls blew back in the wind as she walked with her head down, a faint smile on her face.

"Hey Kyoko-chan," Hana greeted from above her and Kyoko looked up to see Hana sitting on a tree branch with yet another manga in her hands.

"Hey Hana-chan! What in the world are you doing up there?" Kyoko asked as the vampire swing her legs over the edge and then jumped down, landing in a cat like position.

"I like reading in trees and hopefully Zero-kun didn't see me," Hana said and stood up straight, the manga under her long, slender arm.

"Why do you say that?"

"Last time I did this I fell out and he caught me," Hana said, flashing back to landing in Zero's strong arms.

"Well that's cute," Kyoko beamed and Hana blushed.

"What are you talking about? Zero doesn't like me at all," Hana said and Kyoko crossed her arms.

"That's not entirely true. I'm not sure if he's interested in romance but he mentioned you a few times to me, so, I think he's willing for friendship. Besides," Kyoko added a teasing smile, "if you keep the title of being the only girl that talks to him, I think he might start to like you, well, romantically I mean."

Hana's face flushed red and she fiddled with the manga.

"I'm not very good with boys," she admitted and Kyoko smiled.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why?"

"You're very good around Kaname-senpai and Aidou-senpai, well the whole Night Class that is," Kyoko said and Hana noticed the more delicate note in her voice as she said Kaname and Aidou's names.

"Do you have a crush on a certain someone?" Hana asked and it was Kyoko's turn to blush.

"Uhm-well—sorta—I mean—Kaname I have known since I was ten and I guess my love for him—I MEAN—" Kyoko stuttered and Hana grinned.

"You're in love with Kaname-sama?!" she squeaked happily.

"Uh—yeah--"

"Kyoko-chan that is so adorable! When are you going to tell him?"

"Never."

Hana's happy feelings instantly vanished when she saw the sudden look of hurt on her friend's face.

"Never? Why?" Hana asked and Kyoko shrugged.

"I doubt Kaname-senpai would take interest in someone like me," the blond said and Hana looked very insulted.

"Don't you dare put yourself down like that Kyoko-chan!" Hana scolded and Kyoko looked rather shocked at Hana's voice rising a little over its normal pitch.

"Okay, don't kill me."

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, but really, I think you should tell Kaname-sama how you feel! I think you'd be cute together!" Hana said with a sunny smile and Kyoko rubbed the back of her head.

"Honestly, I think he's in love with someone else," she said and Hana tilted her head.

"Who do you think that is?"

"You."

Hana sweat dropped and there were more waves of despair over her head at Kyoko's remark.

"Kaname-sama has only known me for two weeks. How in the name of God can he be in love with me?" Hana asked her.

"He just seems to be, like, the way he looks at you and stuff," Kyoko shrugged.

"No, Kaname-sama doesn't have romantic interest in me, Kyoko-chan, he's just—this may sound weird, but he's kind of like the twin brother I've always wanted," Hana told her friend and Kyoko smiled.

"Either way, I am happy you two are getting along and good friends," the blond said and Hana nodded.

"I personally am now hoping something happens and you two end up together," the silver haired vampire said, "I should go now, I have to give Ichijou-chan his manga back."

"You finished it already?"

"I'm a fast reader when it's something interesting," Hana laughed and then waved before departing.

**Okay if I make anything too obvious please tell me. For those who don't know what the heck I'm ranting about now...GOOD!! Hahaha...-sweat drop- Anyway...four reviews before the next chapter would be appreciated!!! Thanks so much for reading, I love it that you're interested!! :D bye for now!!! **


	6. Pieces of Her Past

**Thought I'd give you guys something enjoyable to do after homework...XD I've been lucky enough tonight to not get a mountain of homework that would deprive me of updating tonight!! haha. So here's chapter six!! THANK YOU: weirdunusualchick, AkashaCullen26, my-forgotten-rose and DarkFlame Alchemist!! Enjoy nowz!!  
**

As another week came and went, Hana felt herself grow very comfortable at the Academy. Kyoko was nothing but friendly to her and Hana felt as if Kyoko was the first and truest friend she ever had. Kaname, Aidou and Ichijou were also very kind, and Hana loved being around Ichijou especially and she spent most of her free time with him. Aidou continued to help her adjust to the new, adoring fans of hers and shooed away any boy that began to smother her with date invitations. Kaname kept up his usual of making sure she was comfortable and treated respectfully, and Hana felt the brother-sister like bond between them strengthen with every day that passed.

Zero on the other hand, distanced himself from her even more, and he had barely made even eye contact with Hana for the past three weeks. It bothered her more than she wanted it to, but the more she tried to talk to him, the more distant he became. Even so, Hana was nowhere close to giving up, and she was finally able to talk to him again on a night before her classes started.

Still another half hour to kill for free time from her classes, Hana paced around the campus, a cool, autumn breeze dancing around campus making Hana's usual ponytail sway and her skirt twirl around her thighs. She was once again deep in thought as she walked slowly around and came to the fountain then sat down. The sound of the water was relaxing and a mist dampened her hands where she sat, her waist length pony tail barley touching the water in the base.

_Zero has been avoiding me so much lately, ever since he drank my blood, even when I told him it was okay and I wasn't angry at all…he's still avoiding me. He won't even make eye contact with me, and whenever he does, it lasts a few seconds then he looks away like he's ashamed. What will it take for me to get through to him that I'm okay with him drinking my blood? I actually want him to…I don't want him drinking the blood of any other girl…I have no idea why I'm thinking that. I'm totally crazy, but still…it's like I'll be jealous or something because of it…I really have lost my mind…_

Hana closed her eyes and then hugged herself.

_I really have no idea why he gets to me like this. Zero…I care so much about him already and after that incident, he may never want to see me again…but…I don't care…_

Hana opened her eyes and then stood to start walking down the pathway.

_I'm going to keep trying to figure this boy out. I won't be able to let him keep suffering alone, and I'll even tell him that. Zero…I don't want him to suffer anymore._

Hana walked down the darkened path way, her footsteps echoing in her ears and then she sensed another person with her. Looking up, Hana saw Zero walking towards her, his hands in his pockets and his face blank.

"Zero!" Hana called out and he looked up.

Zero didn't say anything and kept walking towards her until they were directly in front of each other.

"Zero-kun, hi," Hana repeated, not sure of what to say, and then Zero put his hand on top of her head.

"You should stay away from me, Hana, alright?"

"Just because of what happened last time you made contact with me? Zero, how many times do I have to say I am not angry with you?" Hana said and placed her hand on his, "its okay Zero, I would have offered anyway. I was just shocked."

"Still, you should stay away from me so it doesn't happen again," he said softly then took his hand off her head before walking away.

"No Zero," Hana said and turned around to face him and he stopped.

"I told you I wasn't upset, I forgive you, I wasn't ever mad, I—I don't want you to suffer on your own anymore! I want to be here for you Zero!" Hana came up behind him and hugged him around the waist, "why won't you let me be there for you?"

"Hana, I don't want to hurt you again," Zero told her gently and Hana hugged him tighter.

"If you keep ignoring me you'll hurt me, Zero," she said and felt him start to turn around.

Hana let go and Zero turned before wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her so close she could feel his heart beat.

"You're just like her—" he whispered and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Like whom?" she asked just as quietly and felt Zero's arms tighten slightly and his fingers intertwined in her silver locks.

"Naomi—"

Hana felt her heart stop when Zero said the name.

_Something else that is familiar…and yet…I don't remember meeting anyone named Naomi…_

Another breeze blew and Zero's scent almost suffocated her.

_His scent…that tempting scent that was always driving me crazy…but I haven't never met Zero before coming to the Academy…but why am I recognizing his scent? The desire for his blood…the want…the sweet smell…_

Hana's eyes glowed crimson and she carefully pulled back the collar of Zero's shirt back to see the blue vein in his pale neck.

_I want it so much…his blood…it's so tempting…_

Zero continued to hold her and felt her warm breath on his neck. He froze and let her pull back his collar then her icy fangs made contact with his skin. Zero braced himself for the stabbing pain but when it never came, he pulled back, his hands still on Hana's shoulders and her eyes returned to the ocean blue.

"Forgive me, Zero, I wasn't thinking. I have a hard time resisting blood sometimes, it won't happen again," she promised.

"You're apologizing for something I deserve," Zero said and Hana reached up to place her hand on the side of his face.

"Haven't you suffered enough, Zero?"

Zero felt his eyes burn and he pulled Hana into another hug.

"You're just like her—"

Hana's arms were comforting and she kept her head on Zero's chest, listening to his heart beat. A few more seconds passed and Hana pulled her head away and loosened her arms to move her hands to his chest. She slowly raised herself up and tilted her head while Zero was again motionless. Her lips were inches—centimeters—from his and Zero half closed his eyes as he felt Hana's sweet breath touch his mouth. Her hands on his chest…her bangs caressing his forehead as she reached his height…his heart pounding in his ears…his own hands in Hana's silky hair…Zero leaned in closer as well and he felt his lips touch hers. Not yet a kiss but—

"Hana-chan, classes are beginning again," Ichijou called out once he spotted her.

Hana eyes snapped open again and she lowered down to her original height as Zero let go of her waist. Both of them were a faint shade of red and Zero shoved his hands in his pockets once again. Hana turned to see her friend a few yards away from them and forced a smile, hoping to hide her extreme disappointment.

"Alright, I'm coming," she said and Ichijou stood in front of her.

"Hey Kiryuu."

"Hello," Zero muttered and then Ichijou looked as if he just remembered something.

"Oh, while you both are still here, Kaname-sama told me to tell everyone that there's a ball coming up soon. Chairman announced it this morning that it will be taking place in about ten days," Ichijou said and Hana got a look of excitement on her face.

"A ball?! Wow, that sounds so fun! As long as I don't have to waltz—"

"Hana-chan, if you have a date, then you don't really have a choice," Ichijou said.

"I don't know how to, that's why I'm mentioning it," Hana admitted.

"I'll teach you," both boys said at the same time and Hana looked from Zero's serious face to Ichijou's beaming one. Hana sweat dropped, unsure of how to respond.

"Okay—" she started but Ichijou grabbed her hand and started to pull her away.

"We have to go Kiryuu, so, see you later!" Ichijou said brightly as he pulled a reluctant Hana away.

"Well, see you tomorrow Zero-kun!" Hana waved with her free hand as he walked away and then turned back around to face Ichijou.

"What was that?" she asked as her tone dropped to a heartbreaking monotone and Ichijou stopped.

"Huh?"

"Classes aren't beginning for another ten minutes," Hana said quietly and kept her eyes on the ground.

Ichijou's green eyes gazed at her and a sad expression was spread across Hana's face.

"Hana, did I hurt you--?" he asked and then saw Hana's eyes were staring sadly at his hand holding hers.

"Ichijou, what exactly has Zero been through?" she asked quietly and the blond vampire blinked.

"Sorry," he said softly after a minute and wrapped his arms around her, "but it's not my place to tell."

_I'll figure it out…even if people try to stop me…I'll figure out Zero's dark feelings…I won't let anyone stop me; _Hana promised herself and then hugged her friend back.

**After Classes…**

_I was running...where I didn't know, but I was…then I remembered, Cross Academy. I was sprinting there, that young girl's blood dripping down my chin, still fresh and my tears were burning my face like liquid acid._

_"K-Kaname! I killed…Yuuki! Yuuki, my sister…Kaname!" I panted and then came to the Academy. _

_Using the powers I had, I was able to transport myself from the ground to his dorm without being seen. His window was open and I was able to get in easily, wiping the trickle of blood off my chin. My tears were unpreventable and I then heard my brother's voice outside the door._

_"I don't know where she is at the moment, but I heard about Yuuki. Where is Kyoko?"_

_"She's perfectly fine, Chairman got a hold of her and she's on her way back with Kiryuu," Ichijou told him and I heard Kaname tilt the door handle._

_"When I find out what Level E did this—" Kaname opened the door and blinked when he saw me, "Naomi, what in the world are you doing here? If you want to enroll then shouldn't you be in Chairman's office?"_

_"Yuuki--!"_

_Ichijou pushed past Kaname to try and hug me but I shoved him away. Looking very hurt, Ichijou stayed where he was and Kaname closed the door then walked over to me._

_"Naomi, as soon as we figure out who killed her then—"_

_"Kaname-sama, I did it!" I burst out and broke down sobbing._

_Ichijou backed up against the wall and stared at me, in total shock, and Kaname looked both horrified and confused._

_"Naomi, why did you murder your own sister?!" Kaname hissed, and I sank down to my knees._

_"Forgive me Kaname—but—he was too—he controlled my mind! I couldn't stop! He wouldn't let me! He used my urge for blood against me and he made me drain Yuuki! Kaname--!" I was crying so hard I could barely see my brother through the wall of tears, "I didn't want to! Yuuki—I loved her so much Kaname! My sister—Yuuki--!" _

_Kaname's expression went from horror and confusion to understanding and rage._

_"Rido—he possessed your mind…" Kaname knelt down in front of me and held me._

_I sobbed into his shoulder and clung to him as Ichijou approached us and stroked my hair lovingly._

_"Naomi, it'll be okay, we'll get revenge on Rido," Ichijou promised but it just made me cry harder._

_I clung desperately to my brother, my tears drenching his white shirt. I wanted the mental agony to go away, the knowledge of killing my own sister…I couldn't live with myself. I was a danger to everyone now that I was so venerable. There was only one way to make sure I wouldn't hurt anyone anymore…keep Kaname, Zero and Kyoko safe as well as everyone else at the Academy…_

_"Kill me--!" I squeaked and Kaname let go of me._

_"Naomi! You're not thinking clearly, this isn't your fault," he said and his face was full of worry and fear for me._

_"I'm a murderer now Kaname! As long as Rido is out to get me, I'm dangerous! Kill me so he can't make me murder anyone else! I don't want to lose you too Kaname! I know he'll make me kill you next, so, take this and kill me now!" I drew out my small dagger out of the black coat pocket and forced it into Kaname's grasp._

_"Naomi," Ichijou said and pulled me into his arms, "we aren't going to kill you."_

_"Do it now Kaname!" I shrieked and forced his fingers to grip the dagger's handle, "stab me now and kill me before I hurt anyone else!" _

_There was a pause and Kaname raised the dagger to his eyes level. I made Ichijou's arms stay around me so my brother could have a clear aim at my heart and felt the last few tears I would ever cry drip away. I had to do this; Kaname couldn't let me live any longer because of how Rido had used me. I was too dangerous to be kept alive, and I didn't want to hurt anyone else. My eyes closed as I prepared for the few seconds of extreme pain I would feel and then let God cast me down into Hell._

_"Kaname-sama, you can't possibly murder your own sister! You know this wasn't her fault!" Ichijou begged and placed his hand over my heart at the exact time Kaname dropped the dagger._

_"You're right, I can't do it, and I won't," Kaname said and touched my face. I opened my eyes to see his light crimson eyes smile at me sadly and he kissed my cheek._

_"Kaname, you know you have to!" I pleaded but Kaname pulled me back into his arms._

_"No matter what the circumstances are, Naomi, I wouldn't be able to hurt my twin sister."_

_"But I killed Yuuki--!" I started sobbing again as I thought about Yuuki's shrieks and her begging for me to stop. She was just an inch from death when she realized it wasn't me and then, she put her hand on my head and forgave me for robbing her of the rest of her life._

_"Rido—is—possessing you—isn't he—Naomi-onee? It's okay—Naomi-onee—I forgive you if—you blame--yourself—it's not—your fault—Naomi-onee—I'll never blame you—Onee-chan—I'll always love my—Onee—chan—"_

_The second Rido had left my body, I was able to regain control of myself and pull away. Her eyes were closed and her blood had stopped flowing as I held her lifeless body in my arms. There was a small smile on her face and my tears burned down my face._

_"Yuuki--!!!"_

_"Naomi," Kaname cut into my thoughts and I turned my eyes to his, "I'll make you safe again, and I'll make sure Rido can't hurt you anymore."_

_"K-Kaname--!"_

_He placed his hand on top if my head and Ichijou continued to stroke my hair again._

_"It'll be okay now Naomi," he said, his voice heavy with emotion_

_"K-Kaname! What are you doing?!" I cried as the room started to spin and Kaname let a tear trickle down his face._

_"You're name will be Miyagina, Hana and you have no memories about your past," Kaname started and I stared at him in horror, "except for the abuse your father gave you and being a pure blood vampire. You have no relations to me, Zero, Kyoko, Ichijou, or anyone else in this academy. You will enroll here and think of yourself as a normal student, and just live a normal life now that you have escaped your father's abusive hands," Kaname said and I felt saw my life flashing before me._

_"KANAME! NO PLEASE DON'T!! KANAME!"_

_"Miyagina, Hana, you will start here in two weeks. Until then I will be helping you get ready to leave and make sure everyone welcomes you here," Kaname said and the last I saw of my brother was his hurt expression, sadness consuming his eyes, and tears flooding down his own face._

Back in her dorm, Hana awoke suddenly, her eyes glowing yellow and she shot straight up in her bed. She panted heavily, her eyes returning to their original color, and her mind raced as she put her hands over her ears.

"My name is, Kuran, Naomi," Hana said to herself when she opened her eyes again, "and Kuran, Kaname-sama, is my twin brother."

**Flash to Kyoko**

_I never will know what exactly made me fall in love with Kaname Kuran, it just happened. That same night after that the Level E vampire tried to attack me and he and his sister saved me, Kaname had taken me to Headmaster Cross. Headmaster adopted me immediately as he did to Yuuki she told me later, and I was treated as if I was really his daughter. Yuuki didn't treat me like an outsider like I was worried she would do, but she the way she acted around me was as if I were her long lost sister._

_Yuuki took care of me as if I were her younger sister, even though I was six months older than she was. We did everything together, shopping…laughing…talking about the world…and I told her about my connection with Kaname. Her eyes had widened when I told her the story, and that moment I realized there was so much more to Yuuki than I had ever expected. She had also blurted out her love for Kaname, and I guess that's what held me back about wanting to tell him how I felt. I wanted him and Yuuki to be together because Yuuki was nothing but kind to me, and I wanted her to be everything but unhappy._

_I guess it really didn't take the much in regards of falling in love with Kaname, but I do remember him coming to visit once and I flew into his arms. The way he had hugged me and patted my head, maybe that was the moment I fell in love? Or was it the next visit he made and Yuuki had gone to comfort Zero and Kaname was just talking to me about his past…when he had told me the truth about Yuuki…I started crying for him and pulled him into my arms, saying that it would be alright even though he had not only lost Yuuki but Naomi as well…I told him that I loved him…but I wasn't sure if he understood what kind of love I meant._

_Still, Kaname, I am still in love with you…maybe you knew what I truly meant, but you thought I'd get over it…I was very young when I told you…was it maybe you didn't say anything because you thought I would forget about the feelings I was holding? You were wrong Kaname, I've just fallen deeper in love with you as my life goes on, I just keep falling deeper and deeper in love with you, no matter what. I love you Kaname Kuran, I love you._

Kyoko sat down at the base of the fountain as she finished her patrolling duties, the autumn breeze making the golden curls spiral backwards and her black uniform skirt swayed slightly. Zero had already turned in and everyone was in their dorms, making Kyoko feel especially alone tonight. She kept her brown eyes on the lush, green grass underneath her black shoes and another breeze blew making a cool mist surround her.

"Nagasaki-san?" a silky voice said her name and Kyoko felt the all too familiar butterflies return to her stomach as she looked up and saw Kaname standing in front of her.

"Kaname-senpai, hello," she said and stood up, a smile shining on her face.

"Are you excited for the dance coming up?" Kaname asked and Kyoko nodded.

"Yes, I am! I really want to take Hana-chan shopping for dresses because Chairman said it would be formal," Kyoko said brightly and Kaname laughed a little.

"Have you been asked to be anyone's date yet?" he asked and Kyoko blushed.

"Uh—no, I haven't."

"Are you planning to go with anyone?"

"Kaname-senpai, I was actually hoping I would be able to go with you or maybe dance with you once or twice," Kyoko blurted out and Kaname raised his eyebrows.

_Way to go you moron! You ruined it!_

"K-Kaname-sama, I didn't mean to blurt that out…" the blond started weakly, totally humiliated.

"No, its fine, I was just about to ask you the same thing to be honest," he said and Kyoko's face lit up, "but you asking me first, I admire that."

Kyoko couldn't keep the huge smile off her face as Kaname put his hand on her head and smiled at her.

"I'll see you later then," he said and Kyoko felt faint from her happiness.

"Yeah, I'll see you," she said, dazed.

"Bye, Kyoko-chan," Kaname ran his hand down from her head to her face and then headed back to the Moon Dorm.

_SCORE!! _Kyoko pumped her fist into the air, grinning from ear to ear and practically skipped back to the Sun Dorm. _IN YOUR FACE FAN GIRLS! I'M GOING WITH KANAME KURAN! YES!! I GET TO BE WITH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE FOR A WHOLE NIGHT! WHOO!!!_

"Well isn't that just adorable," Zero pulled Kyoko back by her collar and she beamed up at him.

"I'm going with Kaname-sama!!" she sang and Zero sweat dropped.

"I can tell," he muttered and Kyoko giggled.

"I'm so excited! Hana and I are going dress shopping; I just have to make plans with her, and then help with the decorating, and hey, Zero, how about you ask Hana?"

"No."

Kyoko's happy feelings went down as she saw Zero's expression.

"But I thought you told me the other day how you liked her and how she reminded you of—"

Zero stiffened and Kyoko stopped.

"She reminds me so much of Naomi it's almost painful. Her taste—it's exactly the same and her personality is the same from when Naomi rescued me from—" Zero stopped abruptly, but Kyoko saw he wasn't stopping because he was depressed, but it seemed as if he had finally pulled something together.

A minute passed and Kyoko finally pulled it together as well.

_But how in the world are they…?_

"Hana and Naomi, their—the same person--?!" Kyoko gasped.

**Well, Miss Weirdunusualchick, you figured it out (and voiced it) XD Congrats!! -crowd cheers- Anywho...REVIEWZ (Again...spoil me!! hahaha) Alright, homework depending I probably won't update again until this weekend and review when you have time...I understand the whole "Homework Up To My Ears" thing. I'm in high school, I get it XD Anywayz, love you guys and thanks for reading!! Have a great rest of the week at school/work!! Bye for now!! :D **


	7. Awakened

**I put off my biology and math homework to upload. Hey, this is much more interesting then reading about cells and doing equations. Blehh. Fan fictions are more fun. XDD hahaha. Anyway, I hope you like chapter Seven!! And THANK YOU: AkashaCullen26, my-forgotten-rose- and Animecrazy12!! :D  
**

_"I am Naomi Kuran, Kaname Kuran's twin sister, Yuuki Kuran's older sister and the main desire of Rido Kuran. I was abused by Rido because I had chosen Zero Kiryuu over him, and he hated the fact I was in love with a human rather than him," _Naomi said to herself,the memories flooding back to her,_ "he became jealous and possessive of me, and he kidnapped me and took me far away where he abused me…hitting me…calling me names…ruining my self esteem…threatening the ones I truly loved…he tried to force me to fall in love with him…he stopped at nothing…Rido would force me to do things I never wanted to do with him ever…"_

Naomi's eyes glowed red now and she pushed the covers off of her body so she could stand up. She swayed barely, in a trance and continued to let the flashbacks flow through her mind and flash before her eyes like an unpreventable slide show.

_I remember being chained to a wall, drenched in sweat and weak. My mouth being so dry, the chains cutting my already torn wrists…all I could think about was Zero, Kaname and Yuuki…my head was bowed, my hair drenched with sweat…I could barely breath…then I heard Rido's footsteps approach me._

_"Have we learned our lesson, Naomi?" he hissed and my eyes began to scorch red._

_I lunged at him, screaming at the top of my lungs and yanking on the chains, the fury I had being my strength. The chain dug deeper into my skin, making me bleed more, but I didn't care. I just wanted to rip this guy limb from limb._

_Rido just smirked as I yanked on the chains and then grasped one of my hands. I growled as he slowly licked the blood from my fingers and I slapped him across the face, my blood spraying across his features._

_"Still nothing I see," he sighed and closed his eyes as if he were teaching preschoolers the new alphabet. _

_"You're despicable," I snarled and Rido started to walk away._

_"You still haven't learned, but I'll just keep you chained here until you do," he said and my rage boiled over its snapping point._

_Using all the strength I had, I gave the chains one last yank and then tore away from the wall. I pushed them off of my wrist and Rido barely had time to react before I grabbed a blade from the opposite wall. His guards tried to fight me back but I sliced them to pieces and managed to injure Rido as well._

_"You'll never win me over Rido. What idiot would abuse the one they love to try to get them to love them? You're just an idiot for thinking that; I'll never fall for you. I love Zero Kiryuu and there is nothing you can do about it," I snapped as Rido's chest bled and I stood above him at the roof's edge, the moon behind me, casting eerie shadows all around the room. _

_"You'll—pay for—this--!" Rido panted as I licked the bittersweet blood from my blade._

_"I'm not done with you yet, darling," I said smoothly and then jumped off the roof and landed in a cat-like position on the ground._

_My pain now started to kick in but I managed to force myself up and run away. _

_'I should have just stabbed the bastard and been done with it,' I thought to myself as I stumbled through the woods, the blade dragging at my side._

_I burned my lungs to breath and my sides felt as if they were being stabbed by a thousand knives. I couldn't run anymore…the pain was too much…rain started to fall…it stung my bloody wounds and it scorched my slashed skin…I couldn't stand anymore. My knees gave away and I fell to the ground, the blade next to me, and nothing but the rain with me. Blood dripped from my mouth and cuts as I rolled my head over to one side, my eyes beginning to close. I was going to let the pain win…I couldn't take it…I had lost everything…my brother…sister…Zero…parents…I felt so alone…I didn't want to live anymore. _

_I laid there for about ten minutes, my life flashing before me…images of Zero, Yuuki and Kaname…the ones I loved the most…the ones I'd never be able to be with again. My eyes started to close when I saw a man walking towards me, his messy brown hair dripping the rain water._

_"K-Kaname—" I whispered to myself, "Kaname—"_

_I forced myself on all fours and clutched my side as I tried to crawl over to him. Kaname got closer to me and bent over, his face shining with rain drops._

_"Naomi, come home now," Kaname said and picked me up delicately._

_"I'm so sorry—Kaname—" I said as he carried me away._

_"Let's go home, Naomi."_

_"I didn't want you to find me and get hurt…so I thought if I told you I loved him then...Kaname I'm so sorry," I whispered and Kaname's hand stroked my hair as he laid my head on his shoulder._

_"Let's go home Naomi," he repeated and I closed my eyes before drifting into a pleasant unconsciousness._

"I am Naomi Kuran," Naomi repeated and heard thunder roll in the distance, "Kaname erased my memories because I begged him to kill me that day I murdered Yuuki."

Naomi held her hand in front of her face and clenched her fist.

"Rido—" Naomi felt her nails pierce her skin and scarlet droplets seeped through her fingers and off the back of her palm.

Tears forming in her eyes and the memories flooding through her mind, Naomi took a wobbly step towards the door and opened it before walking slowly down the hall, using the walls as a guide. Rain started to fall as she reached the commons area and then pushed the front door open to get outside. A downpour started but Naomi continued walking, the sheet of rain drenching her as soon as she stepped out onto the campus.

She swayed from side to side as she walked farther and farther away from the Moon Dorm, holding her left arm, and her head hanging. The silver hair that wasn't hers let go of the loose bun it was in and dropped down so far down Naomi's back it hung barley two inches from the back of her knees. Tears continued down her face and Naomi kept walking until she got to the edge of the woods.

Naomi stopped where she was for a moment and the disappeared among the trees, the rain soaking her blue cami and green pajama shorts. She looked back over her shoulder and then hugged herself and continued on. A twig snapped and Naomi stopped walking, but didn't look behind her again.

"Hana, what are you doing way out here?" Zero asked from behind her, "you're soaking wet, what the hell are you doing in a storm in the middle of the night?"

"Zero," Hana—Naomi—said weakly, her voice cracking.

"Hana, what are you doing?" Zero asked again and shielded his eyes to keep the rain from fogging them

"Zero-kun—I--!" Hana whipped around and Zero saw she was crying.

"Hana? What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Zero—I—I love you!" Hana flew over to him and threw herself into his arms, hysterical.

"Hana, what are you--?!" he started, totally floored, but Hana ignored his questions.

"Zero-kun, I love you! I love you Zero! I love you so much; I want nothing more than to just be with you! I love you!"

Unable to move, Zero let Hana cling to him helplessly and cry into his shirt. Feeling empathy wash through him, Zero placed one hand on her soaking wet head and wrapped the other around her waist then rested his head on hers.

"Hana," he started, and even though he knew that she was Naomi, he didn't want to risk anything that Kaname may have had in store for her, "I love you, Hana, but like a friend. I'm sorry, but I'm in love with a girl named Naomi Kuran."

_I want to tell him so much, but I can't. I'll be risking his safety if I do…I can't tell him right now…but once Rido is gone, I'll tell him everything! Zero, I'm so glad you still love me, even after all that had happened…you still love me…Zero…I love you so much! I just want to be with you more than anything! I love you, my sweet Zero!_

"The almost-kiss then," Hana said, trying with every ounce of will power she had to not reveal the truth, "Explain that to me Zero."

"I—I didn't want to hurt you Hana, but, you remind me so much of Naomi that—Hana," Zero hugged her tighter as her body tensed.

"Then, to make up for your sin," Hana pulled away, her hands still on his chest, "you have to tell me how I remind you of Naomi-san."

Zero paused and studied the determined, tear stained face in front of him and then spoke again.

"You're both so willing to do anything for me, and won't abandon me no matter what I do. You give me your blood so willingly and you sacrifice everything just to be with me. You never—leave me alone—you drive me crazy, but I love it! I love her, and yet, you're almost exactly the same Hana! I can't be around you without thinking about her! Every time I see your face, I just think it's Naomi in another body, and the way you hold me, your scent, your taste, everything, you remind me so much of Naomi, it's painful!" Zero pulled Hana back into his arms and felt his own tears burn down his face, "I don't want to hurt you Hana, but, as long as I'm still in love with Naomi, there is no way I'll be able to be with anyone else. I love her so much Hana, but I'm sorry for hurting you."

"You also drank my blood, Zero," Hana said and he hugged her tighter, "so there is another sin you have to make up for."

Zero paused and felt Hana's hands relax on his back, her arms around his middle.

"Zero, I want you to kiss me," she said softly and Zero felt his heart jolt, "Zero, kiss me like you would kiss Naomi, pretend for a few minutes that I am Naomi, and kiss me! Please, after that, I'll leave you alone; I won't talk to you if that's what you want. I'll do whatever you say; I'll leave you alone, anything! I just want to have that feeling that I almost had the other night to hold onto! I won't tell a soul, I promise!"

Zero thought about this and then Hana whispered something unintentionally that won him over.

"My sweet Zero…"

His heart pounded, the words so familiar and so loving, the words that made him love her…how and why did Hana have to say it? Was she trying to break his heart even more? She was Naomi, he knew it, but if he kissed her, would she remember anything?

"Hana," Zero breathed, "say that again, please."

"My sweet Zero," she repeated and Zero kissed the top of her head.

"One more time."

"My sweet Zero, my sweet Zero—Zero—I love you! My sweet, sweet Zero!"

Not even thinking twice about the consequences, Zero's lips crushed against hers, first, desperately then gently and lovingly. He kissed her and she kissed him back, his hands running from her back to her stomach and then up to her heart and around her shoulders. He pulled back just barely and then tilted his head the opposite direction and kissed her even more, his arms now around her waist.

Hana felt her heart pounding as she ran her hands up Zero's chest and she stepped back, her lips still kissing his, and felt her back bump against a wide tree. Zero's body pressed against hers and she locked her arms around his waist, holding him closer so she could feel his heart beat rapidly as well.

The rain was soaking them both and Zero's wet bangs clung to Hana's forehead and her long, silver hair stuck to Zero's hands as he tried to get her even closer to his body. Their tears mixed and Hana ran her hands through his hair, making water droplets trickle down her hand and then Zero slowly pulled back. He kissed her lips gently one more time and then Hana kissed his neck before laying her head on his chest.

"I think now, you listen to what I want you to do, Hana," Zero said slowly, breathing heavily and his heart racing.

"Anything," was all she could say and waited for him to say leave him alone.

"I just kissed you exactly how I would have kissed Naomi; that is exactly how I would kiss her. And you kissed back exactly how she would," Zero said softly and ran his fingers through her hair.

Hana clung to him more and Zero kissed the top of her head again.

"Just tell me—" she choked out.

_As soon as Rido is gone, we can be together again…it'll be okay in the end, we'll be able to be together again…_

"Hana," Zero breathed, "don't you ever forsaken me."

Hana pulled back again and then met Zero's violet eyes, her own brimming with tears once more.

"Never," she said and buried her face in his shirt, "I will never abandon you."

"Good," Zero sighed and rested his head on hers, "good."

**Flash to Kaname and the rest of the vampires…**

"Kaname-sama," Ichijou whispered as the vampire leader's eyes turned to a dark shade of red.

"Something's going on with the princess, what's happening to her?" Aidou asked and looked out at the pale moon.

"She's awakened again," Kaname said, his eye glowing, "Naomi Amaya Kuran. Aidou, you know what to do."

"Yes," Aidou said and disappeared out the door into the dying rain.

"Kaname-sama, what should I do?" Ichijou asked, his green eyes holding an expression Kaname had never seen them have before.

"Ichijou, what exactly are your feelings towards my sister?" the leader asked and Ichijou felt lost of words for a moment.

"Kaname-sama, I have nothing but the highest respect for Naomi-sama—"

"No, I mean do you love her? Are you in love with her, Ichijou?" Kaname asked and Ichijou stood up.

"As long as Kiryuu-kun is around, my feelings don't make a difference," Ichijou said softly, "Kaname-sama, you know I've loved Naomi-sama since we were kids, but it doesn't matter to her."

"I beg to differ, Ichijou. I'd like to remind you how you're her best friend and she cares deeply for you," Kaname said and Ichijou brushed his blond bangs aside.

"Even so, I just hope she's happy no matter who she's with. If it's Kiryuu-kun, then so be it. I'm honored to even have her as a friend," Ichijou said and smiled to himself.

Kaname and Ichijou stood there for a few minutes until Aidou walked back through the door, a soaking wet Naomi at his side.

"Our princess has arrived," he said and Naomi squeezed out the rain water from the silver hair.

Kaname didn't say a word when he saw the familiar expression plastered on Naomi's face. He strode up to her and brushed aside the silver bangs out of her eyes; his own still glowing red.

"Naomi," Kaname breathed and his sister smiled.

"Kaname," she said and turned her eyes to Ichijou, "Ichijou-chan, how have things been going?"

"Follow me," Kaname ordered and took her by the wrist.

"Naomi-sama," Ichijou said to her and she turned her head to look at him again.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Ichijou-chan," Naomi said and Ichijou gripped the railing.

_Should I tell her? _

Naomi smiled brightly at her friend and then followed her brother up the stairs and down the dark hallway to his dorm room. Kaname shut the door and locked it as Naomi walked over to the ceiling to floor length window and looked out at the sprinkling rain and pale moon as it started to shine from behind the clouds.

Kaname didn't say anything for a few minutes and only walked up behind his sister before pulling her away from the window. The curtains closed and Naomi's eyes started to glow crimson.

"What are you planning now, Kaname-sama?" she asked and Kaname pulled aside the silver hair from her neck.

"Awaken, Naomi," he said and wrapped one arm around her waist then pushed the silver locks over her opposite shoulder.

Kaname tilted her back and Naomi felt his fangs puncture her neck.

_Visions of blood…that cold winter night and that little girl so lost and alone…the scarlet blood splattering everywhere, staining the pure white snow…_

"K-Kaname--!" Naomi gasped as the stabbing pain became worse, "Kaname--!"

Kaname gripped his sister's shirt and continued drinking and Naomi's eyes widened.

_The blood…the cold winter wind…that little girl's big brown eyes staring at me in fear because of the monster I am…vampire…the most dangerous vampire known to ever live…Naomi Kuran…_

"Kaname!" Naomi gasped again and her fingers twisted in his brown hair.

_Rido's main desire…the blood lust I have always had…Yuuki dying because of me…Zero…Zero…that sweet little boy…my sweet Zero...the one I would have given anything for and I wanted to protect for my whole life…my sweet Zero…_

"Naomi," Kaname whispered in her ear and Naomi's blue green eyes focused on him.

Kaname smiled and then took a pair of scissors off of Naomi's bedside table.

"Now to get rid of this hair," he half joked and curled his fist around the silver locks.

Kaname sliced through the silver threads and Naomi's hair whipped around her, first silver then to its former reddish brown. She turned to face her brother and her hair drifted back down to her waist, a sad, distant expression on her face.

"Naomi," Kaname stood in front of his sister and placed his hands on her shoulders, "you need blood."

"Kaname-sama, don't," Naomi said, her eyes glowing the blood lusting red.

"Just enough to give you back your former strength," he said gently and pulled his hair aside. He pulled Naomi to him once more, his scent rising up to her nose and heart jolting in her tightened chest.

"Thank you Kaname-onii," was all she could say before pushing down his shirt collar and biting into the soft flesh of his neck.

**Flash back to the Commons…**

"Kaname-sama, his blood is flowing," Ichijou whispered and Aidou turned his eyes to look up the stairs.

"Naomi-sama is being restored," Aidou told him and Ichijou felt a smile creep across his face.

"Our Pleasant Night Rain," Ichijou said and Shiki and Kaine hurried into the room as well.

"Naomi-sama," Kaine whispered and Shiki stood in his place.

"So, she's finally back," he said and Aidou nodded.

"Our Pleasant Night Rain," Ichijou repeated with a smile on his face.

**Flash to Ruka…**

Ruka sat straight up in her bed, the moonlight bathing the window sill. Panting just barely from shock, Ruka whipped her eyes over to her bed room door.

"She's back," she said to herself, "Naomi-sama…this feeling of her brother's blood flowing…she's awakened!"

**Flash To Rima…**

"Naomi-sama," Rima sighed and hugged her stuffed rabbit while sitting on the edge of her canopied bed, "it's about time you have awakened again."

**Flash to Zero**

"So, you really are Naomi," Zero said quietly and placed his fist over his heart, "the Pleasant Night Rain as everyone called you."

Zero stepped out of the woods and stared up at the Moon Dorm.

"My Pleasant Naomi."

**Back to Kaname's Dorm…**

Kaname's sweet taste filled her mouth as Naomi slowly drank down his blood. It was so delicious and sweet, satisfying, it was hard to bring herself to stop. Naomi placed her hand on her brother's chest and then pulled her fangs out of his neck while the two bite marks healed instantly.

"Naomi," Kaname said to her and the crimson eyes faded back to the gorgeous blue-green, "welcome back."

"Thank you Kaname-onii," Naomi said and bowed deeply then wiped the dripping blood off her chin.

"Tomorrow then, Naomi-san," Kaname said and pulled her into a hug.

"Yes, good night, Kaname-kun," she said and hugged him tightly.

He let go of her and she smiled, and then returned to her own dorm across the hall.

**YAY! Naomi has her memories back!! Whoo!! OK, now things get interesting...and complicated! Hopefully I'm not making poor Zero-kun too OOC...I'm not entirely sure of how he would ever react to the situations that he and Naomi are always in. I honestly don't, but I'm doing my best to keep in in character!! (Trust me I hate it when characters are OOC when it's not a paradoy or comedy, but I'm sincerly trying) Anyway, review if you can!! See ya soon and thanks for reading (again!!) :D Byez now!! ^-^**

**~SilverNightRain08  
**


	8. The Angel's Sweet Song

**Another chapter to relive some After School/Homework stress. I got three reviews and some favorites, I'm so happy I could kiss Zero!! Oh wait...that's Naomi-chan's job...XD OKAY My deepest and greatest thank yous go out to the WONDERFULLY AWESOME: AkashaCullen26, xlostsoulxmcr and azuresilver!! Alright now people and vampire lovers...enjoy my eighth chapter of Bloodstained Memories!! :D I really have to find a synonym for "enjoy" I over use it...XD  
**

"There she is! Our Pleasant Night Rain has arrived once more!" Aidou sang as Naomi walked down the stairs to the commons, her white uniform on.

"Hey guys, what all did I miss?" Naomi asked, and finished tying her red-brown hair back into a half up-half down hair do with a scarlet ribbon.

"We missed you!" Ichijou said and offered his hand, which Naomi took with a smile.

Ichijou pulled her into a hug and Aidou grinned.

"We have our beloved Naomi back!" he said and Ichijou let her go as Kaine and Shiki walked in.

"Welcome back Naomi-sama," Kaine greeted and she winked.

"Hey!"

"Alright, well, if you remember, the Day Class will be swarming you. Not to mention bombarding us all with questions about the lovely Hana," Aidou sighed, "but, as Naomi's knight, I shall guide her through today with my head held high!"

"Since when are you her knight, Hanabusa?" Kaine asked irritated and Aidou smiled widely.

"Ever since we were kids, right Naomi-chan?"

"That's right; Aidou-chan is my knight!" Naomi laughed and Aidou picked her up bridal style before twirling her around.

"Naomi will always be protected and safe as long as I'm around! I will guard our princess with my life! Also—" he stopped twirling, "I would love to be our lovely Naomi's escort to the dance."

"Really?!" Naomi asked surprised and Aidou winked.

"At least save a dance for me," he teased and she grinned as he put her down.

"Alright," Naomi said and Ichijou felt himself go red.

"Naomi," Kaname said as he made his way down the stairs, "can I talk to you for a moment please?"

"Hm? Oh, sure Kaname," Naomi answered and followed him into the next room.

"Naomi, I first want to know what Zero Kiryuu is to you," Kaname told her softly and Naomi felt taken aback.

"Kaname, you know Zero is more important to me than anyone, next you of course. Why are you asking?"

"He doesn't know the real reason of why you sent him that letter saying you loved Rido. Naomi, I just want you to be happy and even though I can't stand Zero, I am only saying this on your behalf. If you don't want to lose him, then you better tell him what really happened, otherwise, I don't want to know what will happen between you two," Kaname told her and Naomi hugged her brother around his middle.

"Kaname, you're always looking out for me. Thank you, so much; I'll be sure to explain," she promised and Kaname smiled as he returned the hug.

"I just want you to be happy. After everything you have been through, I just want to see Naomi smile," Kaname told her and she let him go.

"I love you Kaname-onii!" Naomi said brightly and Kaname blinked.

Naomi beamed at him and then skipped back out to the rest of her friends.

"We should be going now," Shiki said and the Night Class students followed Kaname out the door.

Naomi started out the door, her violet bag over her shoulder and she noticed Ichijou lingering behind.

"Ichijou-chan?" Naomi took a step towards him and tilted her head to look into his green eyes, "are you coming?"

"Naomi-chan," Ichijou began, his fist clenching and he felt his heart pounding, "Naomi-chan, I-I know this will sound totally outrageous, but—Naomi-chan, I really—I really admire you."

_Damn it, why can't I tell her!?_

Naomi studied him for a moment and then looked pleased.

"Thank you Ichijou-chan, I really admire you too," she said honestly and Ichijou focused his shining green eyes on her, "we better get going though, Ichijou-chan, or we'll be late."

Naomi started out the door but Ichijou strode up behind her and took her hands in his.

"Ichijou--?"

He didn't say anything and only winded their arms around her waist.

"I feel the same as Kaname-sama, Naomi-chan," Ichijou started, "I never want Naomi-chan to stop smiling. I want her to be happy."

"Ichijou-chan--!" Naomi said as he let her go and stepped in front of her.

"Naomi-chan, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, and if I am, I'm very sorry," Ichijou added, returning to his usual happy self.

"W-well, a little bit…but that's not important! We should get to class," Naomi beamed and took his hand before pulling him out the door.

The two friends caught up with the rest of their group as they exited through the Iron Gate. The familiar ocean of Day Class students all cheered and squealed as the Night Class made their way down the path way and many students started to close in on Naomi.

"Where's Hana-chan?" one girl asked and Naomi looked down at her.

"Hana-chan had to leave because of important family issues," Naomi lied and the girl looked heartbroken.

"Will she be coming back?"

"I'm afraid not, but, she send her love and told me to say hello to everyone," Naomi said and then noticed the familiar blond curls bouncing along the crowd.

"HEY! GIVE THEM SOME SPACE!!" Kyoko ordered as a group of four girls tried to get closer to Aidou.

"Hello ladies!" Aidou waved and the girls swooned.

"Idol!" they sighed passionately and Kaname came up to his sister.

"Naomi-san, are you alright?" he asked, slightly worried his sister wasn't used to the attention or still adjusting.

"I'm fine Kaname-onii," Naomi told him and everyone around them gasped.

"No way, you two are siblings?!"

"You're related?!"

"Oh my gosh, Kuran siblings!"

"He's my twin brother to be exact," Naomi said and several girls squealed.

"Kaname-sama, your sister is so pretty!"

"What's your name?"

"Are two really twins!? That is so neat!"

"My name is Naomi Amaya, but I'm just Naomi to many people I know," Naomi said with a smile.

Kyoko stared at the girl standing in front of her next to Kaname.

"Naomi-sama?!" the blond gasped, and the pure blood turned her gorgeous blue-green eyes to her friend.

"Kyoko-chan, it's been a while hasn't it?" Naomi said pleasantly and Kyoko could only gape.

"You know her?!" a tiny red head squeaked and the vampire nodded.

"Yes, she is a very good friend of mine," Naomi said and many girls cast a dark gaze at Kyoko.

"Naomi-senapi!" a boy called out and shoved past several people to get near her.

"I really should be going now," Naomi said smoothly and the boy looked crestfallen.

"Again, I have failed to talk to one of the Night Class girls," he said sadly.

"Hey, will you leave her alone?!" Zero pushed past four different boys enclosing in on Naomi and pulled the other back.

"But Naomi—"

"Naomi—" Zero looked up quickly and met her eyes.

He froze, his mouth slightly parted and his heart pounded.

_Bmmp…bmmp…bmmp…_

_The one that saved me from Shizuka…the flowing hair…the glittering eyes…the one that said she'd always protect me…the one that I always was trying to protect…_

_Bmp…_

_What is she doing back in her own body? Does she have all if her memories?_

_Bmp…_

"OI! Kiryuu!" the irritated Day Class boy cut into Zero's thoughts and he snapped back to his senses.

"Get back to your dorm!" Zero didn't intend to yell but did anyway.

Intimidated, the boy scuttled back into the crowd and the rest hurried away as well.

"Every day it's the same thing, Night Class…the stupid swooning and fantasying," Zero grumbled and then turned his attention back to Naomi.

Kaname glared at Zero and then looked at Naomi as well who gave him a look that asked to let her talk to Zero. Once Kaname was caught up with the rest of the Night Class, Zero spoke.

"What are you doing here?" was his first question.

"Well, that wasn't something I expected you to ask. I thought you'd be happy that I was here, because of, well, past events," Naomi said coolly and Zero clenched his fists.

"Don't toy with me like that, senpai," he snapped and Naomi looked confused.

"I'm not toying with you."

"Then why did you send me that letter—right after—you said that—"

"Zero," Naomi put her cool hand on his cheek, "don't worry about that any more. What happened in the past is in the past. We need to move on. What I say to you in writing shouldn't matter nearly as much as what I say to you in person."

Naomi removed her hand off his face and started to walk away.

"Naomi--!"

"Oh, and thank you, Kiryuu-kun, for clearing everyone out. It's much easier to talk with you without any interruptions," Naomi said and then disappeared into the building.

"She's still got the hots for you," Kyoko appeared next to Zero and he jumped.

"I don't know that."

"Zero, are you really that thick? Just look at the way she looks at you, and the way she acts around you. I can tell just by looking at her she's got a thing for you," the blond sighed and Zero stress marked.

"You're so annoying," he muttered and started walking away.

"You're just being arrogant again," Kyoko said in a sing song voice and rubbed her nails on her uniform shirt.

Zero felt his face go red.

**Later:**

"You know, it really pisses me off how full of himself that Kiryuu Zero is," Aidou said bitterly and Naomi dropped a blood tablet into her water.

"Zero has suffered through a lot, Aidou-chan, go easy on him," she told him kindly and Aidou looked disgusted.

"He treats you like crap!"

"No, he doesn't and if he ever does then it's for a good reason. After that incident four years ago I'm amazed he isn't giving me the cold shoulder," Naomi said and sipped the blood inside the glass.

"You've got him under your thumb, don't you Naomi-sama," Kaine asked and she shrugged.

"He's not easy to control, Zero has a strong will. However, his feelings are very delicate and he's extremely sensitive about his past. I would be too if I watched my parents and brother be slaughtered and then turn into the one thing I hated most in life," Naomi said and closed her eyes.

"Naomi-sama," Ruka turned to her, "just how big of a role were you in Kiryuu's past?"

"Ruka-chan, I say with great pride that I have a big role regarding his past. I've known Zero for a long time," Naomi said with a prideful smile on her face.

"And what exactly are you to him, Naomi-sama?" Rima asked.

"That Rima-san, I cannot answer. Zero means the world to me, however, I don't know if his feelings towards me have changed. No, they haven't changed at all. Even so, there are still numerous things that I have done to make him believe that he means less than nothing to me. Did he ever believe it, I don't know, however, I know it hurt him deeper than I ever imagined it to," Naomi told her and shivered.

"Do you love him?" Shiki asked and Naomi cast her gaze over to him.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you in love with Kiryuu?" Shiki asked again, and every vampire in the room stared at her.

"Way to put me in the spotlight, thanks a lot," she snapped and Kaname spoke up.

"That shouldn't be asked and what goes on between Kiryuu and Naomi is between them. We'll know eventually," Kaname said and Naomi glared at him.

"You know, you're no help in regards to love," she snapped at him and a section of the window cracked.

"Calm down Naomi-sama," Kaine said and Naomi calmed herself.

"Which reminds me, does Kyoko know about Zero?" she asked and the room was silent.

_Bmp…_

Naomi's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp.

_Zero…what are you doing?_

_Bmp…bmp…bmp…_

_I can feel your heart pounding…what are you doing?_

"Naomi-sama?" Ichijou gave his friend a small shake on the shoulder.

"Zero-kun!" she cried and dashed out of the room.

"What the--?! Naomi!" Aidou called but Kaname held him back.

"Naomi is able to feel when someone's emotions when they are at their climax. However, it can only be someone she knows personally, and she has to know them pretty much inside and out," Kaname said and Aidou shot his blue eyes up at him.

"What's going on?"

"Zero, is about to do something terrible obviously," Kaname said coolly, "and Naomi will hopefully interfere before he does."

**Flash to Naomi:**

"Damn it Zero, what are you planning now?" Naomi panted as she sprinted through the corridors to the Boy's Dorm.

_Bmp…bmp…bmp…a cold feeling on my fingers…bmp…bmp…something pushing on my head…bmp…bmp…_

Another twist around the corner and Naomi came to the Boys Dorms. She followed the sound of Zero's heart pounding in her head to get to his room and shoved the door open.

"Zero, what are you doing?!" Naomi burst into the room and saw his Bloody Rose pressed against his head.

Naomi gasped in horror, slammed the door shut and tackled him onto the bed, knocking the gun out his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO SHOOT YOURSELF FOR?!" Naomi yelled at him, pinning his wrists down on the mattress and sitting on his stomach.

"Naomi—"

"DON'T YOU GO PULLING YOUR INNOCENT CRAP ON ME! WHAT THE HELL? WHEN DID YOU BECOME SUICIDAL?!" Naomi yelled at him and his violet eyes were blank.

"Since when do you love Rido?" was the response and Naomi felt as if a thousand bullets had entered her body.

She was frozen and her temper cooled one hundred degrees as the violet eyes stared at her, emotionless.

"I-I never loved Rido!"

"Then why did you write me and tell me you did?"

"B-because I wanted to protect—you—" Naomi felt her chest tighten and she loosened her grip on Zero's wrists.

Zero still stared blankly up at her and then took hold of her hands. He flipped her over so he was over top of her and she felt lost of words.

"Rido was abusing you Naomi, why weren't you letting anyone know the truth and help you?" Zero asked her and his body got closer to hers.

"Despite what you might think, he would have slaughtered you, Zero," Naomi snapped and he kept the blank stare in his eyes.

"So then, who do you truly love, Naomi?" was his next question and Naomi looked ready to slap him.

"Why are you even asking? Didn't last night make it obvious enough?"

"I didn't know you had your memories."

Naomi's blue green eyes stared up at him as a soft smile spread across Zero's face.

"My sweet Zero," she said quietly and Zero leaned down, his body pressing onto her, and kissed her.

The sweet, gentle taste of Zero's cool lips was the only thing she could taste, and Naomi reached up and hugged him around the waist, pulling him closer. One hand in his silky hair, the other touching his chilled skin on his back as she worked her hand under his shirt to run her fingertips along his toned back. Pulling her hand back out from underneath the warm t-shirt, Naomi continued to massage his scalp as she guided her fingers through his silver hair.

Zero kept his hands on either side of her head and then reluctantly pulled away from her wonderful lips. His face remained close to hers and she kissed the corner of his mouth tenderly. Zero moved off of her and lay down next to Naomi, who let him snuggle into her arms like he used to do.

"My sweet Zero," Naomi whispered soothingly and stroked his hair lovingly, "my sweet, sweet Zero, let the night bring sweet dreams and the sun bright smiles, sleep my Zero, the heavens are smiling down on you, the stars are shining above your head as angels sing gentle lullabies in your slumber, sleep my Zero, sleep sweetly, dreams of happiness, despair has gone with the shadows, sleep my Zero, my sweet Zero, sleep soundly my sweet Zero, the new day bringing bright, new promises for you."

Zero nestled his head under Naomi's chin and she kissed the top of his head as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. His arm was draped around her waist and the light grip he had on her shirt loosened even more as he fell into a deeper sleep.

"My Zero, my sweet, sweet Zero," Naomi whispered and continued stroking his hair gently, "let the night bring sweet dreams and the sun bright smiles, sleep my Zero, the heavens are smiling down on you, the stars are shining above your head as angels sing gentle lullabies in your slumber, sleep my Zero, sleep sweetly, dreams of happiness, the despair and shadows have disappeared, sleep my Zero, my sweet Zero, sleep soundly my sweet Zero, the new day bringing bright, new promises for you."

**Okay, this chapter was a little sappy, but I liked the idea of Zero-kun snuggling up to Naomi. It made me squee!! He needs someone to cuddle up to in the series and just...love him ya know?? Hence the reason I make Zero seem kinda like a little kid around Naomi (I am NOT trying to make him seem immature though. That's not my intention at all) But seriously, I keep watching the series and I'm like, "Zero, you need to be snuggled by someone. Seriously, you need a couple hundred hugs." XD Kaname...well...he's just awesomeness and he's got Yuuki (in the series) to hold/love/do their thing and Zero is just well...Zero. ;.; AWWWW ZERO-KUUUUUUUUN!!!! -sobsobsob- sooooo lonely and lost...depressed...but so strong and the people he loves he keeps (or tries) close to him and protects them all he can. 3333 Zero!!! I LOVE YOU ZERO-CHAN!!!!!! -Ahem- Enough of my ranting...I'm sorry if you even bothered to read this part...haha. Anywho, three reviews please!! Tomorrow is the weekend and weekends=much updating!! :D Byez for now!!!!And thanks for reading my story/ranting about Zero. XD rofl.  
**

**~SilverNightRain08  
**


	9. Ties between Human & Vampire

**Weekend is here finally!! I can work on my story more! But I'm falling behind a bit so I apologize for any slow updates. XD Anyway, this is another Zero/Naomi fluff...basically him telling how he and Naomi met how he fell in love with her...yeah...I am working on more Kaname fluff, but hey, I'm a Zero fan girl. Kaname is one of my favorites too but I love Zero the best...hence most of this story being Zero-centered. Alright, get high on chapter nine. I seriously looked up synonyms for "Enjoy" and that was there!!!! Sorry...I had to use it XD  
**

_The moment I saw her, I knew. She was so beautiful, the reddish brown hair that had flowed around her shoulders, and shining blue-green eyes, her flawless, creamy white skin, but she was a vampire. I was raised to be a vampire hunter but still, she enchanted me for some reason. She didn't look dangerous at all, her voice was like soft music, and she walked so gracefully around, she seemed to float. I couldn't believe how something so gorgeous could be so dangerous, and yet it seemed as if I could trust her. _

"Zero! I lost mom and dad, where are they?!" Ichiru dashed inside the little department store as his twin brother Zero walked down the aisle searching for the items on the list his mother had given to him.

"They went back home, it's okay, you can stay here with me," Zero said and picked up a pack of paper towels off the shelf.

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry Zero," Ichiru said softly and his brother shrugged.

"It's alright, I'm done anyway," he said and went to the front desk to pay.

Once they were outside, the sweet scent of roses and lilacs greeted them, making the two boys feel very relaxed.

"This is odd," Zero said, "roses and lilacs in this weather."

"Excuse me," a young woman's voice came from behind them and Ichiru looked like he had just seen a goddess, "have you seen my twin brother?"

Zero turned as well and met a pair of enchanting blue-green eyes and a kind face.

"Wow, you're beautiful," Ichiru breathed and the young woman smiled.

She was about two heads taller than Zero and looked to be no older than thirteen with blue-green eyes that seemed to hold every emotion in the world and reddish brown hair that cascaded to half way down her back. Her creamy white skin gave it all away, Zero knew immediately she was a vampire.

"Thank you very much," she said to Ichiru and he blushed, "have you seen my brother? He's a little taller than I am, and messy brown hair."

"Vampire," Zero snapped and she looked over at him, rather surprised.

"I'm sorry?"

"Vampire, you're a vampire," he repeated and she looked both shocked and impressed.

"I'm sorry; I'll leave you alone now. I didn't know if you saw him pass by or anything, but thank you anyway for your time," the girl started to walk away when Ichiru called out to her.

"Hey, what's your name in case we see him?"

"Naomi," was the reply, and she smiled and then left them.

"I don't think she was going to hurt us," Ichiru said softly once Naomi was out of ear shot and Zero glared after her.

"She's a vampire, it doesn't matter," he snapped and Ichiru looked apologetic.

"Okay, let's go home so mom and dad aren't worried," he said and Zero watched him cough a little.

"Are you sick?"

"No, just a little bit cold. I'm okay," Ichiru smiled as did Zero and they returned home.

_That wasn't the last we saw of her though. Naomi was around the market a lot, always shopping and she'd find some excuse to come up and talk to Ichiru and me. It was like she was just searching for some friends, and like Ichiru had said the first time we met her, she didn't want to hurt us. Naomi never said anything about drinking blood or anything about her life except her brother. Kaname we learned was his name, however we never saw him in person. Naomi painted a picture of him in our minds, and after a while, it seemed natural to see that girl window shopping with her glittering purple bag gripped in her perfect hands in front of her._

_Ichiru immediately adored her and always spotted her before I did. Our parents met her as well, and even though it took a good few months, they came to trust Naomi around Ichiru and me. She was so gentle and kind, it seemed unnatural, but I just couldn't bring myself to hate this girl even though she was a vampire. Ichiru looked up to her, and Naomi seemed to treasure him more than anyone; she was always holding him and whispering comforting words in his ear when he was upset and teaching him new things about our world as well as hers. _

"Naomi-chan, look, it's snowing finally!" Ichiru exclaimed and turned to her, his eyes sparkling.

She smiled at him and joined him at the window, her reddish-brown hair pulled back into a ponytail that sat at the top of her head and her light green sweater sleeves pushed up to her elbows.

"Naomi-chan, aren't you cold in that?" Zero asked as he studied the mini skirt and thigh high leggings.

"Nope, I'm fine. This sweater is pretty warm," Naomi answered him and flashed a playful smile.

"It's so pretty," Ichiru sighed as the new snow drifted from the inky black sky, "hey Naomi-chan?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Are all vampires like you?" Ichiru asked even though he knew the answer.

Zero looked as surprised as did Naomi at his question and she looked down at him.

"Ichiru-kun, you know the answer to that," she said in a shocked tone and he shrugged.

"I really just want your opinion," Ichiru told her and looked out the window.

Naomi paused and then picked Ichiru up in her arms and carried him over to the couch before sitting next to Zero.

"No, my gentle Ichiru, not all vampires are like me," she said and Zero snuggled up against her as well.

"But as long as Naomi-chan is gentle and kind, then it'll be okay," Ichiru said sleepily and nestled his head on her shoulder, "Naomi-chan is our angel, right Zero?"

Zero's face went very red and he nodded in agreement as his brother gave them both a sleepy smile.

"We love…Naomi-chan," Ichiru sighed before falling asleep in Naomi's arms and she hugged him tenderly.

"Naomi-chan?" Zero said after a minute and she looked down at him.

"Yes, Zero?"

"I was wondering, you've been hanging around us a lot and I was wondering if there was a reason why."

Naomi seemed taken a back and then rose, Ichiru sound asleep in her arms.

"I love you guys if that's the reason you're searching for. I'll be right back, I want to put Ichiru in his own bed," Naomi said and walked up the stairs.

Zero sat on the couch for a few minutes until Naomi returned and sat down next to him once more.

"Naomi-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Is Kaname like you?" Zero asked and Naomi's face lit up at her brother's name.

"Oh no, he's much smarter and stronger than I am. Kaname-sama is such a gentle person and he is so wonderful to everyone. He takes care of me and I try to protect him as much as I can," Naomi said, a bright smile on her face.

"You love Kaname more than anyone, don't you?" Zero asked, his heart beating a bit faster and Naomi paused.

"Now that I think about it, yes, I do love him a lot more than anyone thinks. Kaname is my twin brother but he's also my role model because he gets along with more people than I do. He's also better at keeping his temper," Naomi said with an embarrassed expression and Zero looked confused.

"But you're very patient Naomi."

"Ah, well, only with the people I am very close to. There are many people that I hate and I'm not friendly around them," Naomi rubbed the back of her head and her eyes seemed to narrow.

"Like who?"

"Just—people that are arrogant and stupid and they brush me aside. I'm very protective of the ones I love and those people—they don't protect certain people in my life that need it the most. I don't want to talk about it though. It's just something Kaname and I keep to us," Naomi said but punctured her serious statement with a smile, "anyway Zero, it's late. I should go."

"Do you have to?" Zero took her hand and she blushed.

"I don't want Kaname worrying. I'm not out this late usually," the vampire said and Zero reluctantly let go of her hand.

"I just don't get to see you that much," he said sadly and Naomi kissed his cheek.

"I'll visit again soon," she promised and Zero's fingers touched where she had kissed him, his eyes very wide, "be good, my sweet Zero."

_Two weeks passed and Naomi visited again, only this time, she had changed. She seemed distant and sad, like someone had passed away or something. I didn't know what was wrong with her, and I was determined to find out so I was able to sneak back downstairs and listen in on my parents talking to Naomi. _

Naomi gagged and coughed violently over the sink, her hands gripping the counter. Mrs. Kiryuu stood behind her, rubbing her back and Mr. Kiryuu held a glass of water and a blood tablet in his hands.

"Naomi, how many times have you done this to yourself?" Mrs. Kiryuu asked softly as Naomi stood upright.

Zero watched from the stairs quietly and he saw the vampire take the water and blood tablet from his father, gratefully.

"I'm sorry, but I warned you. I'm dangerous to your sons, Zero especially," she said and gulped down the blood in the glass.

"But you've gone so long of knowing them and you haven't once showed any signs of attacking. We trust you," Mr. Kiryuu said and Naomi leaned back over the sink, gagging again.

"I'm sorry, but," she stood up straight again, "Zero's scent is so tempting. I'm doing this before I give into my instincts and attack him. Believe me when I say I'm dangerous no matter how long I've been around and Zero's blood is the thing I desire the most. I can't come here anymore, nor can I see them."

"Naomi," Mrs. Kiryuu coaxed and handed her another blood tablet, "Zero loves you so much. It would shatter him if you left."

Naomi felt much better and sipped the blood in the glass and sighed.

"It's for his own good. Zero is a strong boy, young, he'll get over it," she said.

"I wouldn't count on it," Mr. Kiryuu said and Naomi set her glass down.

"Listen, I'm not doing this because I want to. You know how I feel about Zero, despite my being three years older, but anyway, if I ever did anything to hurt him, I couldn't—"

"You leaving would hurt him, Naomi," Mrs. Kiryuu told her and Naomi sensed Zero's presence.

"What are you doing up, Zero?" she asked and before he could move, she was right next to him.

"I'm still not used to that," Mr. Kiryuu muttered, referring to how unusually fast she could move.

"Naomi-chan, why don't you want to visit anymore? You're not dangerous," Zero said and Naomi's eyes softened, "I don't want you to leave. It would really hurt—Ichiru."

There was a pause and Naomi leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Alright then, I'm not going anywhere," she promised and Zero just stared at her with wide eyes, "do you want to tuck back in bed?"

Zero nodded and let Naomi pick him and carry him back into his room.

"Zero, Naomi?" Ichiru said from the door and the two people turned.

"Ichiru, are you feeling alright?" Naomi asked and he shuffled over to her.

Zero pressed his hand to his brother's forehead, which was burning hot.

"You do have a fever," he said.

"I'll go get some ice; you two stay here—ah--?" Naomi's eyes snapped open wide and her heart jolted.

"Naomi-chan, what is it?" Ichiru asked and she stood up.

"Stay here with—" Naomi started out the door but Zero rushed passed her, "Zero!"

The young boy dashed down the steps and to the door, both of his parents giving him a questioning look.

"She's--!" Naomi gasped and heard both of the Kiryuu parents begin to yell.

"ZERO!"

Naomi tore down the stairs and to the front door where she saw them both with their vampire hunting weapons.

_I was in Shizuka's arms and I felt her breath on my neck. I looked at my parents helplessly and felt the icy fangs pierce my skin. It was the most painful feeling in the world and I finally understood why Naomi didn't want to change me. _

"SHIZUKA!" Naomi yelled as she stood up off the floor, and stepped in front of Zero, "YOU TRAITOR!"

Naomi picked up a blade and lunged at the other pure blood, which pulled her own blade out and they clashed together.

"You won't be able to overpower me, Naomi," Shizuka said smoothly and Naomi's eyes glowed red, "now move aside, you're keeping me from my task."

"You won't touch Zero!" Naomi shrieked, and Zero was able to get on all fours.

"He's already going to become a vampire, Naomi, you know that," Shizuka said softly and the blades clashed again as Shizuka went to plunge her sword into Naomi's stomach.

"You're going to pay for this!" Naomi cried, and the strong scent of the Kiryuu parents' blood almost overwhelmed her as she was blinded by tears.

"I'm sure I will," Shizuka said as Naomi resisted the blade, "but I doubt you'll be the one making me pay."

There was another clash of the blades and Zero yelled as Shizuka over powered Naomi and plunged the sword into her side. Naomi's eyes widened, but she did not scream as Shizuka pinned her against the wall.

"You're so pathetic, thinking you could win against me. I feel sorry for you," she said, her silver hair stained with blood and Naomi's eyes glowed red.

Shizuka smirked and yanked her sword out of Naomi's side, blood splattering on the carpet. Naomi pressed her hand against it, trying to heal it and only gasped in searing pain as Shizuka stepped over the dead bodies and over to the doorway.

"Come now Ichiru, let's go."

"Ichiru?! How could you do this--?!" Naomi gasped as Ichiru stared at her.

"Naomi-chan--!"

Her eyes burned as Shizuka put her hand on his shoulder then led him away, Zero also staring after them.

"Zero—I—Ichiru! You betrayed--!" Naomi gritted her teeth and felt tears pour down her face.

Zero had gained enough strength back and the pain had almost gone when he walked over to Naomi.

"So this is why you think you're dangerous?" he asked quietly and she nodded.

"I could have done that to you--! Zero, you have to get somewhere safe and get—help—you're parents—oh God Zero!"

Naomi felt his finger brush her tears away and he held her free hand.

"You aren't going to leave me too are you?" he asked softly and Naomi felt her heart break even more.

"No! Never!" she exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

"Naomi, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, what is it?" Naomi pulled back and kept his head turned away from his parents' bodies.

"Naomi, I'm in love with you."

The blue green eyes widened in shock and her heart skipped a beat.

"It—it's just a crush, Zero," she said and hugged him again but he pulled away from her, his eyes full of hurt and anger.

"What?! Naomi-sama, what the--?!"

"Zero, you're so young and you have your whole life ahead of you. Why are you just now deciding who you're in love with?"

"Naomi-sama, I know you love me back," Zero said, his teenage face getting closer to hers.

"I'm three years older than you are, and I'm a vampire! Even though I never want to hurt you, I could turn on you because of my blood lust! Zero, I'm dangerous!" Naomi said then gripped her bloody wound and greeted her teeth again in agony.

"But I know you'll never hurt me," Zero told her and Naomi felt more tears brim in her eyes.

"Zero--!"

The light violet eyes looked deep into hers and she tore her gaze away. She felt his soft fingers touch her face and his arms then work around her waist.

"What are you--?" she asked but Zero pulled her close to him, holding her the same way she held him.

Naomi felt Zero's warm fingers caress the back of her head and his heart beat gently in his chest.

"Thirteen years old and you decide that you love me of all people," Naomi said and Zero rested his head on hers, his silver hair tickling her face, "you were raised to hate vampire Zero. How could you possibly love someone like me?"

"The same way you do for me," was his reply and Naomi brought her hand up to the back of his head.

"My sweet Zero," she said quietly and felt his tears drip onto her face as she slipped into unconsciousness.

_I had to leave her there that night as Chairman Cross came to get me. I didn't see Naomi for two years and the more time I spent away from her, the more I fell in love with her. It was so pathetic how desperate I was for her, just wanting those arms around me again and that silver voice whispering how it was all going to be fine in the end. I wanted her so badly, just by my side, and when she just disappeared, it was as if someone was ripping me apart from the insides. I love her…I did from the moment I met her…I love her so much…I'd give anything to protect her…Naomi…the one I am supposed to hate with a passion is the one I care the most about…Naomi Kuran…a pure blood vampire…and the woman I desire to be around for the rest of eternity._

**I'm putting my thank yous down here this time...SO THANK YOU TO: AkashaCullen26, xlostsoulxmcr, azuresilver, my-forgotten-rose, Chantelle Cullen, starberries bite, darkHeartedangel26 and KanamesKitti!! I got so many reviews for chapter Eight, I'm so grateful!! ^-^ I'm sorry if all the Zero fluff is driving some of you nuts, but to be honest (I'm going to sound mean even though I don't want to) there is so much Kaname/Yuuki fluff in the series and Zero is well, solo. Therefore, Zero and Naomi's love story is the main focus of this fic. I'm going to add some Kaname fluff in here too but just for future reference, there's going to be more Zero than Kaname. Just so some know. Didn't want to be mean but I'm just merely trying to avoid unnecessary criticism if everyone knows. OK, anyway, review please!!  
**


	10. Beneath that Innocent Smile

**I need some ideas for Kaname fluff. This is very set on Zero/Naomi. Hmmm...well I am a Zero fan girl so yeah...hence the reason Kaname is Naomi's brother. XD Originally I was going to make him her lover instead of Zero but later as I read the manga more I was like, ZERO IS MINE!!! (Plus my friend is a Kaname fan girl. Kyoko is based off of a her. XD) Anyway, here are my THANK YOUS to: Satupilvi, AkashaCullen26, meiin, darkHeartedAngel26, vivvy09, Lady-Kanami and Valkyrei for reviewing, reading, and favoriting!!**

"A dorm inspection again? Wow, this is the second one this month; Chairmen has to be paranoid or something," Naomi sighed tiredly as she slumped back on the couch in the commons, surrounded by her friends.

"I think it's just a motivation to go to the dance. Exams were three weeks ago, so, I guess the dorm check is the only thing that is motivating everyone. I guess it's whoever has the messiest dorm has to work or something," Ichijou said and Naomi cocked her eyebrow as he handed her a lilac purple sheet of paper.

"Guidelines and everything," Kaine added and the pure blood started to braid her reddish brown hair.

"Is everything perfect in your dorm Naomi? It would be a shame if you missed out on the dance because of it," Kaname told his sister as he strode over to her, the loose black shirt and jeans looking very comfortable to her.

"Yeah, I got it all done last night. I'm a little worried about yours though, Kaname-onii," Naomi smirked and her brother sweat dropped.

"After you were done with Kiryuu I presume," Aidou teased and Naomi flushed scarlet.

"Shut up, it wasn't like that!" she snapped and yanked her braid accidentally before grunting in slight pain.

"While on the subject of Kiryuu, Naomi-sama, are you two official yet?" Ichijou asked his voice quiet and his green eyes seeming rejected.

"Huh? Official…well, I don't really know. I guess we're both kind of pondering what to do, you know?" was her reply and didn't look up at her friend.

Everyone gave her a questioning look, including Kaname, and Naomi finished braiding her hair and sighed.

"What I mean is, with me just getting my memories back as you all know and Rido planning God knows what, then, I guess I can't risk being in a romantic relationship with anyone. If Rido found out about Zero and me, he'd attack Zero before any of us could blink. I know you guys could care less about Kiryuu, but humor me and pretend you do just until Rido is gone," she pleaded more than demanded as she studied the cold expressions once she said Zero's name.

"The ironic part of this situation is Kiryuu hates vampires, is a vampire hunter, and yet Naomi, he loves you more than anyone," Aidou said with an amused smile and Naomi tossed her braid back over her shoulder.

"A pure blood more specifically, and twin sister to Kaname," she added.

"You and Kiryuu better get used to each other Kaname-sama. He's going be you brother in law one day," Aidou teased and Naomi's glass broke on the coffee table at the same time Ichijou stood abruptly.

"Whoa, calm down Kaname-onii," Naomi held her hands up as the red water dripped onto the rug, "what's wrong Takuma-kun?"

Kaname's eye twitched as he tried to bear the soon to be nightmare about being related to Zero and Naomi turned her blue-green eyes over to her best friend as he paused then started towards the stairs.

"I—I have to get the rest of my clothes put away," he muttered and then disappeared up the stair well, Shiki following him.

"Ichijou-sama--?" Naomi sat up and watched him leave, totally lost and then Kaine cleared his throat.

"Anyway, romance and vampire hunters aside, Naomi-sama, have you gotten your clothes yet for the ball?" Kaine asked the first thing that came to mind, hoping to lighten the mood and Naomi's eyes snapped open wider.

"Crap."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Well," Naomi leaned back on the couch once more and rested her hands behind her head, "I don't think Kyoko-chan has gotten a dress yet either so maybe we can sneak some shopping in today."

"After the dorm check is done why don't you go then? The dance is in three days," Kaname suggested, finally snapping out of the torturous thought of his sister in a white dress being handed off to Kiryuu by Chairmen and Naomi stood, ignoring how her brother's face had gone four shades paler than usual.

"Good idea," she said, "and if we're lucky, we'll get some good dresses. Homecoming for other high schools is usually around this time."

Naomi stood and pranced up the staircase then spun around in the direction of her dorm. Thinking back to three minutes before, Naomi decided to see if Ichijou was alright. Coming to a stop at his door, Naomi raised her hand to knock then heard Shiki's voice.

"You have to tell her sometime, otherwise Kiryuu wins her over completely. Honestly, I think you're better for Naomi-sama than some vampire hunter that barely knows her."

"Kiryuu has known Naomi for six years Shiki, and they've been through a lot together which just made them fall deeper in love with each other. Naomi-sama's feelings towards me are not changing no matter what anyone does. She belongs with Kiryuu," Ichijou said softly and Shiki scoffed.

"He'll most likely turn on her one day and shoot her with that Bloody Rose he has."

"I wouldn't count on it, he loves her too much. She saved him from Shizuka, or so he claims. I wasn't there and I believe Naomi-sama saved him but I think he means more mentally and emotionally than physically," Ichijou thought aloud and Shiki bit his lower lip.

"What are you planning to do though, are you going to tell her you love her as much as, on my opinion more than, Kiryuu does?"

"No, I'll just leave her be for now and if I ever feel it's appropriate to tell her my feelings for her, then I will. I just don't want to seem as if I'm forcing myself on Naomi since Rido took care of _that_ for me," Ichijou paused in disgust towards Rido Kuran, then continued, "if I tell her now, all it will do is make her feel depressed she can't return the love and it'll just cause problems. If she's happy with being with Kiryuu then so be it," Ichijou concluded and Shiki sighed.

"I just want this to work out for you; I mean you've been in love with Naomi since we were seven," Shiki told him and a soft smile spread across Ichijou's face.

"Well, we best not keep everyone worrying. Let's go," he said and on the other side of the door, Naomi had her hand over her mouth.

The door knob turned and Naomi dashed down the hall into her own dorm, clicking the door closed quietly as if she had heard nothing just as Ichijou opened the door.

"That was her, wasn't it?" he asked Shiki in a whisper and his best friend nodded.

"Most likely, do you think she heard anything?"

"I hope not, and if she did, let's hope it doesn't mess up our friendship," Ichijou said sadly as he gazed at the closed door.

**In the Sun Dorm…**

Kyoko slept soundly as she listened to the professor's voice drone on and on about World War Two like a vacuum cleaner being pushed over rocks. She had been out late again patrolling since Zero had been a no show once more for the second night that week, then add that to the mountain of homework she had, Kyoko had only gotten two hours of sleep.

"Nagasaki-san, I'd appreciate it if you'd pay attention," the irritated professor growled at the blond and she sighed in her sleep.

"Shut up," she muttered and half the class snickered while the professor's face went brick red.

"NAGASAKI-SAN! I will ban you from the dance if you don't wake up right now!"

"Dance…I'm going with…Kana…sen…ahh," a small smile spread across Kyoko's face and the professor stomped up to her desk then slapped the yard stick down on the wooden surface, making the blond girl jump two feet in the air and shriek.

"I AM SO SORRY!" Kyoko cried, and her teacher stress marked.

"I would ban you from the dance…but instead I'm going to make you work…pay attention!"

"Yes sir!" Kyoko obeyed right as the bell rang and she sweat dropped.

"Class dismissed," the peeved teacher growled through gritted teeth and all the students were still in fits of giggles as they scurried out of the room, Kyoko being the last to leave.

Exiting the Sun Dorm for the end of classes, (the classes had been shortened due to dorm inspections and dance preparations) Kyoko started off onto campus to find Zero.

_I wonder what was keeping him last night though…he didn't show up at all…idiot…if I didn't love the guy so much I'd get his sorry butt suspended! _ Kyoko thought irritably and still no sign of Zero, Kyoko gave up assuming he was holed up in his dorm again.

_I can't help wondering what goes on between him and Naomi after she got her memories back. Are they together or is she really in love with Rido like Kaname said she was? Was that merely an act to keep us all from really finding her?_

"KYA! NAOMI-SAMA! KANAME-SENPAI!" a girl squealed, interrupting Kyoko's thoughts and the blond looked up from the cement to see the two Kuran siblings striding gracefully, enjoying the sunny day and smiling as they passed.

"Kaname-kun," Kyoko breathed as she studied the wispy brown hair and beautiful face.

"Hey everyone, how are you?" Naomi greeted and several boys could only stare stupidly at her when she flashed them a dazzling smile.

_This is so much fun…I don't know why, but I enjoy all of this so very much, _Naomi thought and tossed her long braid over her shoulder to let it trail behind her.

"Naomi-sama, wait up!" a Day Class boy shoved past several people to get near her.

"Alright, but has anyone seen Kyoko--?"

"K-Kaname-sama, please accept this!!" a red headed girl came up to him and held out a white carnation, her face timid and embarrassed.

"Thank you," he said kindly and the girl swooned.

"Ah—HA!" Naomi did a sudden peace sign at a knot of four boys and they all seemed ready to faint.

"Are you having fun, Naomi-imoutosan?" Kaname asked his sister and she turned back to him, grinning ear to ear.

"Yes," was her reply and Kaname sighed, but a smile remained on his face.

"Teasing all the boys, you're so cruel, Naomi-sama," her brother laughed and Naomi winked.

"I'm really just trying to find Kyoko-san, we have to go dress shopping today before all the good dresses are gone," the pure blood said and then glanced around for the blond curls she knew like the back of her hand.

"Who exactly are you--?"

Naomi slapped her hand over her older, twin brother's mouth and he stopped, rather confused.

"Dear God Kaname, not here," she hissed and he understood.

"Right, I should've known," he muttered and the two siblings continued walking along.

_Note to self, don't ask Naomi who she's going to the dance with in front of a ton of fan boys, _Kaname reminded himself and Naomi's face lit up.

"Kyoko-chaaaaaaaan!" Naomi sang after a minute and grabbed Kaname's shirt sleeve before half dragging him over to Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan! Hi!"

"Hey Naomi-sama! What's up?" Kyoko greeted and smiled at the two pure bloods.

"Not too much, hey, where's Zero? Isn't he usually lurking around with you?" Naomi asked and searched briefly around for the silver haired boy.

"No I haven't seen him since yesterday. He skipped out on patrol too, so I think he's just holed up in his dorm. Again," Kyoko sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh. Well, anyway, the real reason I came to talk to you, I was thinking we could go dress shopping today!" Naomi perked up and Kyoko's face lit up.

"That sounds so fun!"

"Okay then, let's go! We'll be back later Kaname-onii!" Naomi seized Kyoko's upper arm and pulled her away as the blond stammered about not having very much money.

"Oh, don't worry I'll buy it for you!" the pure-blood insisted and Kyoko stumbled after her.

"Naomi-san, are you sure?"

"Of course I am! Come on, there is this great shop down town I found that had some great dresses," Naomi said excitedly and Kyoko blinked.

_I don't think I have ever seen someone so happy…Naomi never seemed to be the type that could smile again after everything that has happened to her…it's amazing how she can smile like this and be so bright…_

Naomi chatted happily to her friend as she led her downtown to a small dress shop that had elegant ball gowns on display in the window.

"Here we go! Hey, there's a sale on shoes too! Come on Kyoko," Naomi yanked her into the shop and both girls were practically suffocated with the thick scent of incense and lavender perfume.

"Damn, I think my lungs are going to burn," Naomi complained under her breath and Kyoko felt nauseous.

"Can we be quick? I can't stand incense for very long…"

There was a fluttering sound and a silvery tinkling of charms and a tall, slender woman of twenty-seven seemed to float out of the back room. Her choppy, black hair swirled around her chin when she turned to look at the two girls and a welcoming smile spread across her milky white face.

"Hello. May I help you find the perfect dress?" she asked and Naomi blinked at the way she had addressed them both.

"Yeah, there's a formal coming up at our school and—"

"My name is Anna Lisa, and I shall be helping you. Right this way, ladies," Anna Lisa gestured over to the back of the store and held out a golden, sequined dress before hovering it over Kyoko's front.

"Hm, no…let's see here…" Anna Lisa hung the dress back up and before the vampire or blond human could speak, Anna Lisa was pinning a bright green strapless again Naomi's shoulders with her finger tips.

"No, still not right…I know I have seen you miss and I had the perfect gown for you…"

_That wasn't creepy at all…_Naomi thought sarcastically and Anna Lisa began leafing through knee length dresses, all of the different shades of red, black and some white.

"Aha! Here we are, this is my personal favorite, here we are miss," Anna Lisa said and held a pure white dress up in front of Kyoko and Naomi.

Naomi paused as she studied it, admired it as well. The dress was knee length, a pure, angel wing, white with an ebony ribbon across the middle that would be under her bust. On the back, a big, black bow was secured perfectly in place, making it just Naomi's style. The ribbon was shimmering with the perfect amount of glitter and the lower portion of the dress under the ribbon looked as if it were a flowing, white river.

"Wow," Naomi breathed and took the beautiful dress by its spaghetti thin straps, "I haven't been here long but I love this one. I'll try it on."

Naomi slipped into a changing room and stripped off her tank top and jeans before replacing them with the dress. It drifted to her knees and fit her curves perfectly, giving her a model-like appearance.

_I like it…I like it a lot…okay, it's mine. _

"I love it, I'll buy this one," Naomi said and she stepped out of the changing room. Only Anna Lisa was standing there and she admired the pure blood in the dress.

"Gorgeous, it suits you perfectly," she gushed and there was a rustle of curtains beside Naomi.

Kyoko stepped out wearing a knees length, strapless, red dress that had tiny, pink beads sewn in at the hem.

"Oi, amazing," Naomi raised her eyebrows and Kyoko twirled.

"I found my Cinderella dress!" she beamed and Anna Lisa looked as if she had just won the lottery.

"So, you'll buy them? They're my older designs but I still take pride in them."

"Wow, you made these? Impressive," Naomi applauded and pulled the curtain in the way so she could change back into her street clothes.

"Yes, I did, a while back and not many people like them as much as my newer style of dresses, which is a bit depressing."

"Well these are amazing," Kyoko voiced from the next changing room.

"Thank you so very much!" Anna Lisa felt like she had just gotten the compliments from goddesses and when the two girls came back out, they paid for their dresses and each picked out accessories and heels.

"That was pretty fun. It didn't take very long but it was still nice to be out for a bit," Naomi said as they started back to the Academy.

"Yeah, it was really fun. Thank you so much Naomi-sama, I really appreciate this!" Kyoko bowed quickly and Naomi gave her a nod.

There was a brief pause and then Kyoko remembered her earlier thought about Naomi always being so bright. It just seemed unrealistic how someone who had been blackmailed and abused emotionally, sexually and physically could still turn out to be this bright and pleasant.

"Hey, Naomi-sama?"

"Mmhm?"

Kyoko hesitated but decided to continue.

"There has been something that has been nagging at me recently."

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

They rounded the corner and came to a deserted ally, where Kyoko sweat dropped at the irony.

"What I've been wondering for a bit now is how you've been able to smile and be so bright even after all Rido put you through. You've earned the title as the most beautiful and most dangerous vampire to ever live, and yet, here I am with you, a mere human that you could easily overcome and kill. You lusted for my blood the night you and Kaname-sama rescued me from that Level E, but now, it's like you don't want blood at all," Kyoko said and Naomi's heart pounded.

_Great, she had to mention her blood…damn it…I can smell it now she brought it back to my attention…I want it so much now…I can't…it would kill her and I can't do that to Kaname…_

"Naomi-sama—"

The pure blood faced her and the blue green eyes were shining crimson.

"Did you want me to overpower you?" her voice dropped into a deadly whisper, and Kyoko stepped back.

"N-Naomi-sama--!"

"I could easily attack you here; drain you of every ounce of blood flowing through your body, here…with no witnesses. I can easily kill you…"

Kyoko backed away, her eyes bugging our in sheer terror, and her back slammed against a brick wall.

"Naomi-sama, please don't!" the blond gasped as Naomi's cold fingers suddenly were on her shoulders, and her hot breath ruffled on Kyoko's neck.

_I want her blood…I want it…damn…I'm so thirsty…this monster is taking over me again…Kyoko, I'm sorry, but I'm so thirsty…_

_ "ONEE-CHAN PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" _

**BUM BUM BUUMMMM. What exactly is Naomi going to do to Kyoko I wonder...hehehe. 4 reviews before next update please!! :D **


	11. Restarting the Wildfire

**Code Geass fic+Death Note fic+Vampire Knight fic=Me being bipolar. One minute I'm all about Death Note the next Code Geass then Vampire Knight...oi...I'm sorry for the exceedingly long waits...I am currently working on other stories...my moods tend to change constantly on what I feel like writing about. But...THANK YOU: TelLeySin, AkashaCullen26, LadyxMurderxGates, BloodeeMoon, 2animefans, kananoyousei, BloodiAngel and W-Rabbit.  
**

"N-Naomi-sama! Please stop!" Kyoko begged as she felt the sharp fangs make contact with her skin.

_She called me onee-chan…just like Yuuki…don't hurt me onee-chan…that's what Yuuki said to me…_

Naomi pulled back and Kyoko opened her eyes, seeing the pure blood was beginning to walk away.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, Kyoko," she said and the blond watched her for a moment, "but it would be very stupid of you to underestimate me. I have the most dangerous vampire title for a reason, and I suggest you keep in mind how deadly I am."

"Naomi-sama—"

"Come on, let's get going before anyone worries," the vampire said sharply but softly, and Kyoko had no choice but to follow her back to the Academy in complete silence.

**Three Days Later...**

"You know, it's lovely how you're helping us Day Class students prepare for the dance tomorrow, Naomi-senpai," the brunette complimented as she assisted Naomi in pinning up the red draperies around the ball room.

"Oh it's no problem! This is rather fun," she said and the Day Class girl beamed.

The dance was going to take place later that evening, and since she had nothing else to do, Naomi decided to help with the last minute dance preparations. The Day Class of course was thrilled by this information and couldn't help but want to have her attention all throughout the process. Almost every Day Class boy in the room, the Student Council especially, had made every attempt to flirt with her or at least get her to look their way.

Kyoko was getting annoyed by this, (secretly Naomi was too considering Zero was, again, a no show and she really wished he'd appear and scare the living daylights out of these boys) not only by the fact hardly anything was getting done and by the fact, Naomi was completely ignoring the fact the blond was on the other side of the room. It had been three days since the whole alley incident, and ever since they had gotten back to the Academy, Naomi had been very distant. What really annoyed Kyoko was the fact she couldn't figure out exactly why.

_One day, alright, but three? Is Naomi really holding that big of a grudge against herself? _Kyoko wondered as she flashed back to the feeling of Naomi's ice cold fingers wrapping against her shoulders, _she had the same look in her eyes as she did the first night she met me. That distant, sad, majestic, blood lusting look...it scared me so much even though I thought I had overcome that fear because Naomi-sama is so kind..._

"Kyoko-san," Kaname came up behind the blond and she squealed as well as jumping a mile into the air, while knocking over a can of red paint in the process.

"K-Kaname-senpai! Hey! I'm sorry...you startled me and--yeah," Kyoko sweat dropped when she saw the spilled paint on the ground and blushed furiously.

"It's fine, don't worry. You've seemed a bit distant these past three days and I was wondering if anything was bothering you," Kaname said and bent over to pick up the can. Kyoko scurried down the hallway to the girls bathroom to gather paper towels. When she returned, Kaname was already on his knees mopping up the bright paint with a white rag.

"Thank you Kaname-senpai," Kyoko felt grateful then aided him with cleaning up the rest of the red puddle.

"No problem; anyway, is there something bothering you? I've noticed my sister is being rather quiet as well," Kaname told the blond and she stood slowly to throw the dripping paper towel away. She replayed the incident in the alley in her memory, Naomi's words echoing in her mind.

_"I have the most dangerous vampire title for a reason, and I suggest you keep in mind how deadly I am."_

_I don't think Naomi-sama understands how kind her heart really is. She's so engulfed with guilt and shame towards herself...I wonder if it has anything to do with Zero...maybe she thinks she can't protect him..._

"Nagasaki-san?"

"I'm sorry Kaname-senpai. In regards to Naomi-sama, she's seems so lonely to me, no matter who she's around. She seems as if she's just plummeting down deeper and deeper into the crevice of despair and shame...it's painful to even look at her. Naomi-sama's eyes are always so sad and distant when she looks at me...she has the lost, depressed and innocent gaze in her eyes that gives me a glimpse of how much mental torture she's going through. I want to help her so badly but I have absolutely no idea what to do for her." Kyoko sighed and walked back over to the paint can. Kaname placed his hand on top of her head and rubbed it then slid it down to her cheek and let a few, single strands of gold hair touch his fingers.

"Just keep being yourself around her. Naomi loves you like a little sister and I don't want you to think otherwise, okay?" he whispered and Kyoko closed her eyes before cherishing the moment of being in his arms, her own wrapping around him.

"Thank you, Kaname-senpai."

**Later that Evening...**

Kyoko pulled her red dress on and it fluttered down to her knees. Her golden curls were pinned into an elegant bun on top of her head and her pearl choker decorated her slender neck perfectly. The golden bracelet with a heart charm hanging off of it bumped against her palm as she lowered her hand from her hair to secure a bobby pin and study the slight glitter she had applied on her eyelids, giving her eyes the star-like shine that added to her innocent appearance.

There was a light knock on the door and Chairman poked his head into the room.

"Kyoko-chan! You look so adorable!" he gushed and swung the door all the way open, revealing Zero who was standing behind the Chairman, arms crossed and looking a bit annoyed.

"Hey Chairmen! You look great Zero," Kyoko beamed and Chairman whipped out a white, digital camera.

"Zero, stand next to Kyoko-chan, I want a picture of you two."

Zero stuck his hands into his pockets then stepped up beside his sister, not smiling but the scowl was off of his face.

"Well, if that's the best I can get out of Kiryuu, so be it. Say 'cheese'!"

The camera flashed and Kyoko had to blink several times before she was able to see clearly again. Zero just stood beside her, face blank, hands still in his pockets.

"I hope you two don't mind too much about still doing some discipline duties. I want you to have fun but still, keep a small eye on the Day Class?" Chairman asked and Kyoko nodded.

"Alright, we can do that!"

"And Kyoko, Kaname is waiting for you downstairs," he added and in another split second, Kyoko had dashed out of the room and down the stairs to Kaname. Zero remained where he was.

"Are you going, Kiryuu?" Chairman studied his son and Zero shrugged.

"I'll wait until _he _leaves. I can't stand him."

"I can only imagine what it will be like when you and Naomi-chan get married. You can't separate her from her brother," Chairman half joked. Zero cringed.

"It'll be different if that even happens. I'll have to bear with him then. I won't like him but if it keeps Naomi and Kyoko happy then, I'll do it."

Chairman's eyes filled with tears and he glomped Zero (who practically had a heart attack).

"YOU ARE SUCH A GOOD BOY! YOU ARE SO LOVING AND CARING TO THE WOMEN IN YOUR LIFE! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

_"GET OFF OF ME YOU WEIRDO!" _

**Literally at the dance...**

Naomi twirled around the dance floor, her dress leafing out around her and she caught the hand of the Day Class boy that had mustered enough courage to ask her to dance. Her red-brown hair was pulled into a ponytail on top of her head, a red rose pin at the base and off to the side a little. She was beaming with all the happiness in the world as the boy placed his hand on her hip, continuing the waltz. His face was a slight shade of pink but she continued to dance, thoroughly enjoying herself. The song ended and Naomi stepped away from her brave partner.

"Thank you, that was fun! You're a great dancer!" Naomi beamed and the boy smiled awkwardly.

"Oh no, thank you. You're a natural at ballroom dancing," he returned and the pure blood grinned. The boy hesitated to walk away but did so anyway and Naomi spotted Ichijou then decided to talk with him.

"Hey Ichijou-chan!"

The blond vampire turned around and smiled at her.

"Hello Naomi-sama, are you having fun?"

"Yup!" Naomi was beaming again and then her cast over to the large oak doors, "I just haven't seen my brother, Kyoko or Zero yet."

"The dance just started and most of the Day Class hasn't arrived yet. Um, would you like to dance until Kaname-sama, Kiryuu and Kyoko-chan arrive?"

"Sure," Naomi took his hand and he pulled her close to his body, gliding skillfully across the room. Naomi felt his cool fingers intertwine with hers and his hand on his back kept her gently pinned to his chest. She could feel his steady heart beat and she kept her own hand on his sturdy shoulder, the bright smile not leaving her angelic face. Her hair swirled around them, emitting a rose scent that tempted Ichijou to stop and kiss her. He resisted the full lips smiling at him and tried to ignore the tempting rose scented filling his nose but it was exceedingly difficult. Ichijou managed to overcome his desire and relax his body as he danced with her, trying to keep the look of longing erased off of his face.

The song ended and Ichijou twirled Naomi around a last time and then let go of her. The doors creaked open and the rest of the Day and Night Classes flooded in, but Naomi wasn't able to see Zero. Kyoko and Kaname entered (Kyoko receiving glares of envy and pure hatred) hand in hand and Naomi flashed them both a smile.

"I wonder if Zero is going to be here," she said aloud as Kaname gave her a nod of acknowledgment and then began to dance with Kyoko.

"Probably, he's most likely going to have to do disciplinary committee," Ichijou told her and Naomi sweat dropped.

"He never gets a break."

Naomi plated her hands on her hips and continued scanning the room for Zero and Ichijou opened his mouth to say something then stopped himself.

_I need to tell her..._

He reached out and took one of Naomi's wrists and she focused on him, surprised at his expression.

"Er--let's go over by Shiki, Rima, Kaine and Ruka. I bet they would love to dance with you. Kaine and Shiki I mean," Ichijou stammered and Naomi followed him.

"Alright."

_Something is up with him. I keep thinking back to what he said about me to Shiki back in his room. Hopefully I can keep pulling off this whole oblivious act and still not look like a total airhead. I feel like an idiot..._

Zero leaned against a piller, his arms still crossed and stared blankly at the dancers. The colorful swirls of red, pink, blue, yellow and black made him slightly dizzy and he sighed silently to himself when he saw Naomi dancing with Shiki with a bright smile on her face. Zero watched her as her reddish hair flowed around her body and her dress swirled around her knees, the girly, pure smile not leaving her lips.

"You know, if you want to dance with her, just go ask," Kyoko said from beside him and Zero blinked.

"She's with her vampire friends at the moment."

"Dude," Kyoko took a sip of her punch, "you love this girl right?"

"Yeah."

"You love her more than anyone else I know and you are brave enough to tear Rido limb from limb and fight Level E vampires but you don't have enough guts to go ask the woman you love to _dance _with you?"

"Asking a girl to dance isn't as easy as it sounds," Zero muttered and Kyoko sweat dropped.

"And fighting a Level E vampire is easier than this how?"

"It's not."

They paused and Kyoko's eyes traveled from Zero to Naomi and then she seized Zero's wrist.

"OW! HEY! THAT HURTS!"

"You are dancing with Naomi and if you don't ask her yourself I'll drag you."

"And break my wrist in the process?!"

"If that's what it takes. Oh, convenient, a slow song," Kyoko chirped and Zero growled inaudibly. "Hey Naomi, Zero wants to dance with you. I gotta go find Kaname, I kind of left him cause this guy was moping around."

Naomi turned to see Zero glaring at Kyoko (who was getting a ton of amusment from the moment) and then placed her hands on Zero's shoulders.

"Alright, take care of Kaname for me, Kyoko-chan. Excuse me for a bit guys," Naomi added to Ruka, Rima, Shiki, Kaine and Ichijou.

Zero lead her out farther onto the dance floor, his hand over hers and his other on her waist. His eyes no longer seemed blank or bored but instead got a certain sparkle in them that he got whenever he was around Naomi. She stepped in the same slow rhythm of the song, Zero guiding her, and they were quiet for a minute or so.

"We haven't talked in a few days, Zero, um...anything new?" Naomi started after a minute of listening to the sweet, romantic music drift through the room.

"No, not really. Just the usual, I guess," Zero replied and Naomi slowed her pace, recognizing the expression on his face.

"There's been something on your mind, something that isn't really related to what's going on with...him..." she trailed off and Zero looked surprised.

"It's sort of creepy how you know everything in regards to me."

"I'm just that good, Zero."

He sweat dropped and then exhaled silently, not breaking the rhythm of their dance.

"I've just been wondering for a few days what you're planning to do about us and where our relationship is going. It's somewhat confusing."

"How so?"

"It's really the fact that you seem to take on two personalities. I don't want to seem like I'm scolding you because I'm not, but I'm somewhat confused on how you truly feel about me, since...well...you're a flirt," Zero said and Naomi froze.

"A flirt?"

"Yes, somewhat."

_He's teasing me...I can tell by that boyish sparkle in his eyes right now...the little brat..._

"If you insist on such wishes of wanting to know then, alright, I give in." She raised herself up on her toes a little and her lips got closer to his.

_Forgive me...Ichijou...I am so sorry I'm making you experiance this...I'm so sorry..._

She met Zero's lips and kissed him tenderly. He felt tense for a moment due to the surprise he felt and then hugged her, replying back to her kiss. Her arms were around his neck and her hands were either running through his hair or resting on the back of his neck.

_I'm so sorry Ichijou...I really am if what I heard you say about me was true..._

**At the same time...**

Kaname was slowly leading Kyoko out into the courtyard, and the music became softer and softer with each step the two of them took away from the building. The breeze was cool and whispered in Kyoko's ears as she continued to keep up with Kaname's steady, graceful pace.

"I'm really glad you agreed to let me be your date tonight," Kyoko told him and she blushed slightly.

"Oh no, thank you so much for asking me, I wanted to come with you," Kaname assured her and she smiled.

"I'm happy about that."

They paused and the dance music became distant as Kaname lead her out more into the courtyard, the stars sparkling overhead and the grass shimmering with dew.

"Hey Kaname-senpai?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Would you mind me asking you what you think on the relationship between Naomi and Zero?"

Kaname blinked, an expression Kyoko did not like at all plastered across his face.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't ask about stuff like that."

"No, it's alright. Now that I think about it, I guess I don't mind it all that much. I just want my sister to be able smile and be happy, and I've notcied, she smiles much more when Kiryuu is around. The one quality he has that I really admire is the ability to treat Naomi with the love and tenderness she deserves. I can do that to some degree but being her brother, I have limits. Zero can make Naomi happy in so many ways I can't. I guess he makes up for what I don't have in regards to my sister," Kaname explained and a loving smile spread across Kyoko's lips.

"Yeah, that's probably how I'd feel if I still had my sister," she said and Kaname stopped dancing.

"I hardly ever hear you talk about your family anymore. That worries me sometimes, Kyoko," he said and pulled her into a hug."Do you feel as if you do talk about them then that night will come back into your memory?"

"It scares me, Kaname, I get nightmares about that night whenever I so much as think about the accident. It--it scares me, senpai--"

She clung to him and he stroked her hair.

"It's okay though...I'll always protect you and do whatever I can to make the nightmares vanish."

Kyoko tightened her arms around him and he gave the top of her head a kiss.

"I'll make it all go away," he repeated and Kyoko pulled away, her hands remaining on his chest.

"Thank you, Kaname-senpai."

Kaname's cold hand met her cheek, his thumb under her eye and his fingers touching the few strands of gold hair.

"You know, I really, really like you," he said as he lowered his lips to her forehead, her scent pushing into his nose, tempting him greatly to bite her. She could only stare at him.

"Senpai--"

"I only want to be around you, Kyoko, I always want to be by your side, protecting you and being the one you can always turn to when you need comfort...the selfish part of me wants you all to myself..." he kissed her forehead, "that lost, little, golden haired girl has blossomed into a beautiful woman that I can't help falling love with as I watch her grow and bloom even more."

"Kaname-senpai..."

Kaname held her, her head resting on his chest, listening to his steady heart beat.

"I'm in love with you, Kyoko. If you can't recipricate the feelings then, I'll understand. Like my sister, I just want to see you happy."

"I'm always happiest around you because I love you too, Kaname-senpai," Kyoko told him and wrapped her arms around his body, "I've always loved you. No one else, not like this, I've only wanted to fall in love, and stay in love with Kaname-senpai."

She raised her head and met the light, crimson eyes, a bright but soft smile on her face. Kaname lifted her chin with two of his fingers and kissed her slowly, his lips seeming to be soft and careful with hers at first, but got slightly more aggressive as she replied back to him.

_I'll always be by her side...protecting her...I won't stand for any harm to come to her..._

**Flashback to Naomi and Zero...**

_Is there something coming...? What is that I sense...? _Naomi's eyes opened and she pulled away from Zero, her face holding an emotion that was both worried and wondering what was going on.

"Naomi, are you alright?" Zero asked quietly, notcing immediatly his partner's expression.

"I sense something..."

**Back to Kaname and Kyoko...**

_What the...? Can Naomi feel that too...? That presence...I know that presence..._

Kaname tightened his arms around Kyoko, his eyes open and glowing, searching the area around him but he didn't let go of Kyoko's lips.

_You better not cause anyone any pain...not this time...I'll remain a step ahead of you..._

**And back to Naomi and Zero...**

_That echo of light footsteps and the light tinkling of bells...the seemingly gentle being but being almost as dangerous as I am..._

"Naomi?"

"Zero, you need to get back to your dorm or get to some place safe for you."

"Naomi, don't go pulling that on me again, I'm not a child. What's going on? What are you sensing--ah--?!" his eyes were sharp and Naomi touched his chest.

"You feel it too now..."

"That...woman...but...what is she up to now?"

Naomi looked outside into the court yard, her eyes not failing her. She was able to make out the sihllouettes of her brother and Kyoko and she clenched a fist.

_The Blooming Princess, as they call her. I wonder, Shizuka, what makes you think you can get to Zero or anyone else I love without me being able to stop you or at least figuring it out? _

Thinking she heard a light, amused giggle, Naomi smirked.

_Alright then, have it your way, _she thought and pulled Zero close to her again, _you won't hurt him this time. I won't fail him again_.

**I know she's supposed to be evil or something but I really liked Shizuka despite what she did to my Zero. Gr. To be honest, I based some of Naomi's personality off of her in regards to doing any and everything possible to protect the person they love. I felt bad for Shizuka when she died, poor girl didn't really have too many people that loved her except for the one human guy and Ichiru. (Who I also adore. I love Ichiru!!) Anyway...reviews would be amazing!! :D**


	12. Black Roses

**And I have once again uploaded. :D THANK YOU: my-forgotten-rose- and Stella Adkins (for kindly pointing out some stuff I need to work on. I really, really appreciate that!! I really do!! Thank you so much Miss Stella Adkins!!) Alrighty, please spoil yourselves and bask in the awesomeness of my story. Hahaha, I'm just kidding!! :D Okay...I wasn't kidding when I said (in a way) to enjoy it...please do! :D  
**

"What's the point of her return? Seriously, she attacked Zero once, so what is she plotting now is what I'm trying to figure out," Naomi murmured to her knot of friends as the rest of the student body began to file out, all chattering happily about how much fun they had. Ichijou ran his fingers through his blond hair and tried to comprehend what was going on as well.

"Does Kyoko know anything about this?" he asked and Naomi shook her head.

"Not to my knowledge. I doubt she knows about Zero because she's never mentioned his being a vampire," she replied and tossed a handful of dirty napkins into the trash can.

"Well, she's in for a surprise," Kaine voiced and Ruka ruffled her light brown bangs.

"It's shocking she doesn't know yet," she said and Naomi agreed.

"I know, but still, we aren't worried about that now. What we are worried about is making sure Shizuka stays away from Zero, since he's most likely the reason she's here in the first place and we have to keep her away from anyone else. We can't have anyone but us knowing who she is and why she's here," Naomi ordered and the rest of the vampires gestured in agreement.

"Naomi," Kaname touched his sister's shoulder and she focused on him, "Zero ran off looking for Shizuka--"

Naomi dropped the cloth she was using to wipe off the tables and sprinted out the door.

"NAOMI! WAIT A SECOND WILL YOU?!" Aidou yelled to her but she ignored him.

_Zero, you idiot! What the hell are you thinking?! _

"Damn it," Ichijou muttered and loosened his tie.

"Aidou, you search the Night Class dorm with Kaine and locate Shizuka. Shiki you go with Ruka and Rima and look around the campus outside and Ichijou, follow me," Kaname instructed and vanished in an instant, the rest of the vampires following suit.

**Flash To Kyoko...**

_I know there was always something Naomi, Kaname and Zero were never going to tell me. I am always left out of these secrets...I wonder why..._Kyoko wondered to herself as she made her way up the winding stairs to her dorm,_ I'm definitely not weak...I'm rather smart...but still, why am I excluded out of these things and treated like a porcelain doll that will crack and shatter to pieces every time danger begins to show its face?_ _I'm not weak...I'm not delicate..._She reached her dorm room and creaked the door open before walking over to her closet to pull the doors apart..._My parents trained both my sister and me for times like these...there's some vampire lurking around here that is, doubtlessly, not one that Naomi-san and Kaname-senpai seem to be on good terms with. _

Kyoko pushed aside her wardrobe of warm sweaters, t-shirts, casual shirts and dress pants along with her uniform aside to reveal a long, thin blade resting against the back of the closet. She reached to grab it, dusting aside the small cobwebs and lifted the sword from the base of the closet.

The silver coffer was embellished in hand carved roses that wrapped around the whole length of the blade, the pure gold handle engraved with ancient initials of the Greek goddesses Athena (goddess of war), Artemis, (goddess of the moon and hunt) and Nike, (goddess of victory) and sticking out of the end of the case. A timeworn inscription of a prayer for protection against the vampire race was written in bronze on the back of the coffer and Kyoko traced her fingers over the epitaphs gleaming on it, feeling the rush of adrenaline pulse through her veins.

"Chairman and my parents trained me for this," she said to herself, "Mother left this to me when she died...she was also a vampire hunter with Chairman Cross...her blood runs in my veins, therefore making us share the same fate."

Kyoko pulled the somewhat heavy lid off of the chest and swung the leather strap over her shoulder. She slid the case back into the closet and with the Goddesses' Sword strapped to her back, she half ran out of the room.

**Flash to Naomi...**

"I honestly can't put into word what it is exactly what I am thinking," Naomi admitted to the pure blood standing before her, a Day Class girl in her arms, "I guess I'm not surprised you would go this far as to attack an innocent girl returning to her dorm after a school dance. You're still that mindless attacker you were four years ago, Shizuka-san."

The silver haired vampire smiled softly, crimson blood dripping off her chin.

"I just got so thirsty and she looked so delicious."

Naomi growled as the scent of the girl's blood practically suffocated her.

"You're a sick being. You didn't do this because you were thirsty...you're doing this to get a glimpse at my blood lusting side." Naomi traced her cool fingers over the injured girl's neck, making a faint green light emit from her finger tips and close the bloody wound. Her eyes were glowing red, but she did not give into the yanking urge to sink her own fangs into the unconscious humans flesh and drain her of the sweet, satisfying blood flowing steadily in her veins. "I simply won't do it though. You won't see my true self, the one that loves blood more than her own family...no...I won't give into that part of me."

Shizuka gave a soft, girlie laugh and covered her mouth with her lengthy sleeve.

"What has made you change so much over the years, Naomi-chan?"

The young princess smirked, her red, red eyes glaring over at the woman.

"Your example and how I no longer wish to be like you."

"You never wanted to be like me, and yet, I think we have more in common than you and your brother do."

"What makes you say that?" Naomi hissed through her teeth and carried the motionless girl over to the somewhat moth eaten couch.

"We're both incredibly lonely and searching for that one person to love us. However, you're surrounded by people that adore you and worship the ground you walk on, but still, you're extremely lonesome. You have many admirers and many woman want to be in your place, have the handsome men protect and fall in love with you, your beauty, everything. They want to have what you have," Shizuka stood up gracefully and walked over to Naomi in such a rhythmic way, she seemed to dance. "You aren't hated and seen as an untamed beast like I am. I want to have the life you do. I want to have the life where everyone admires and fears me and you, Naomi, have that, but you are so absorbed in those emotions of self pity and hate, you can't see the beauty in your life."

"How is that relevant to you, Shizuka-san?" Naomi asked and laid the girl down, her wound healed.

"You're just as willing to do anything for the sake of the ones you love as I am. Like me, you'll go to any lengths to protect the people you live for and you won't let anyone or anything stop you from achieving your goal. Which reminds me, we both want to accomplish the same task don't we?"

Naomi gouged her sharp nails into her palms, making them trickle with blood.

"I want him dead. I'll kill him then drain every drop of blood out of his body with my own fangs."

Shizuka gave another girlie giggle and Naomi glowered at her.

"Naomi, you really don't get it do you?"

Naomi shot her eyes over her shoulder and saw a silver haired man standing behind her. She let out a small gasp and Shizuka continued.

"Only one of us will kill off Rido. The whole point of my coming tonight was to make sure you don't get in my way."

The sound of a sword being drawn and then a slicing noise mixed in with Naomi's shrieks.

**Flash to Ichijou and Kaname...**

"Naomi!" Ichijou yelped as he sensed the dripping blood from Naomi's gash.

Kaname whipped around and practically flew to the Day Class dorms, Ichijou right next to him.

**Flash to Zero and Kyoko (who ran into each other in the hallway)...**

Zero had his Bloody Rose clasped in his hand as he sprinted down the dark hallways, following the sudden shrieks of pain erupting from Naomi's throat. Kyoko kicked off her heels (which were painful to run in and holding her back) and caught up with him, both of them twisting down the shadowy passageways. Zero stopped after approaching the door that lead into the old office and kick the door open, pointing his weapon at the silver haired woman.

"Ze--ro! Kyoko--!" Naomi coughed and pressed her hand to her bloody hip.

"What have you done to Naomi?" Zero demanded and was standing over Shizuka before Kyoko could even blink.

"I just gave her a minor injury, that's all."

Zero uttered an animal-like snarl and slammed the gun's barrel against her forehead, pinning her against the wall with one hand clutching her neck.

"You--won't--do--_anything_--to--hurt--Naomi-sama!" he growled and Shizuka could only smile.

"You're still playing that role of the hero even though you're still a little boy to her. You allow yourself to be coddled by her, don't you, my cute Zero?" she taunted and Naomi was able to numb her wound and it healed.

"After what you did to him, I'm shocked he hasn't committed suicide yet," she snapped and Kyoko stood behind her friend, sword ready. "You robbed him of his parents, brother and life. How can you expect him to not turn to the one person that is still alive and has always been by his side since he was a little boy? Answer that for me, will you?"

"I doubt you're the only one still alive that has been by Zero's side," Shizuka said and Naomi felt the chill of the blade begin to press back onto the flesh of her neck.

"Ichiru!" Zero met his brother's face with his eyes and Kyoko gasped.

_Twin brothers...?_

"What do you plan to do with that, Ichiru?" Naomi asked and wrapped her fingers around the blade, "you don't want to kill me do you?"

"If you're keeping Shizuka-sama from achieving her goal then yes," was the reply and Naomi smirked.

"Ichiru, don't you dare," Zero pointed the Bloody Rose at his brother and Naomi brushed the blade off of her shoulder.

"Don't bother Zero. He won't kill me," she instructed.

Ichiru lowered his sword and lifted the mask off his face.

"I see my brother is still attached to Naomi-san's side," he observed and Naomi glared at him over her shoulder.

"Where did you run off to, Ichiru?" she demanded and her tongue grazed over her venomous fangs.

"I was with Shizuka-sama. Surely you remember, Naomi-chan?" Ichiru's light violet eyes were penetrating and the young pure blood felt a shiver bolt up and down her spine.

"Abandoning your brother and betraying your dead parents. I don't know how much more dishonor can come to an individual." Naomi strode over to the couch with the still unconscious girl lying there and picked her up. "Kyoko, if you could be so kind as to take this young lady to the infirmary."

"Alright," Kyoko took the girl in her arms and departed, leaving the vampires and remaining human to resolve any issues.

"You make me cry sometimes, Ichiru," Naomi said after a minute of her standing with her back to them in silence. The twin felt his heart jolt and Naomi could hear the blood palpitating through his veins. "You left your twin brother to die and you let this woman murder your parents so willingly. How could you be so cruel?"

Naomi went to turn around and felt a sudden rush past her stomach. Ichiru had lunged for her with his sword and had just barely missed her before plunging it into the wall.

"Shut up!" he cried, "shut up!"

Ichiru reared around and his sword clashed with Zero's Bloody Rose as he had jumped in front of Naomi to prevent the blade from entering her body.

"Don't go blaming Naomi for what happened to you, Ichiru," Zero told his brother gently and Ichiru's eye contained a certain rage that not even his brother could recall him ever having.

"She was always preferring you and coddling you more than anyone! Just like with everyone else, you're the favorite!" Ichiru yelled and Zero kept his resistance on the blade, yet him body going a bit numb with regret.

"That's not entirely true, Ichiru," Naomi said softly and Ichiru glared at her, "I love you both just the same but it's a different type of love for each of you."

"You were always lusting for his blood and being more protective of him! You saw him as so much stronger and a better hunter than I ever could be. The way you looked at him constantly...even when we first met, I was the one that loved you and trusted you immediately but you still preferred Zero's attention over mine!"

Naomi felt her mouth open half way and her eyes were slightly wider at the feelings Ichiru had revealed. Zero let up his resistance and Ichiru lowered his sword, glaring down at the floor, his light violet eyes raging. Naomi heard the rustle of Shizuka's dress and whipped around to see the pure blood had vanished out the window.

"She's going after Kaname--!" Naomi cried as she fled to the open window. Neither one of the boys behind her said a word.

**Flash to Kaname and Ichijou...**

"I know where she is," Kaname said and Ichijou stopped walking.

"Where?"

"Go find Naomi. This is something I need to handle myself," Kaname instructed and Ichijou felt taken aback.

"Kaname-sama--"

"Do as I say."

"Yes Kaname-sama," Ichijou went back down the stairs and Kaname followed Shizuka's flowery scent to his dorm where he opened the door and saw her standing near the window.

"Kaname-sama," she greeted and Kaname closed his door.

"What are you planning to do to my sister?" he hissed and Shizuka giggled.

"She's really standing in my way to defeat Rido. It's very irksome."

"There's another reason why you're here."

"Well, I believe you know that reason. Yours is the same reason of you wanting to come into another encounter with me," Shizuka said as she brushed aside her glossy, silver hair. Kaname stood in front of her then took a step behind her.

"I hope you know by now, I won't let anyone cause Naomi pain. Rido has done enough of that, and you will let her be." Kaname eyes glowed red and his hand traced over Shizuka's back.

"Oh? What makes you so sure?"

Kaname gave an inaudible chuckle and thrust his hand through the woman's chest, crimson blood dripping off his long finger nails.

"I will go to any lengths to protect my sister from harm. You know how much I love her, and you know exactly why I'm doing what I'm doing now. Naomi will live happily with the people she loves and she will be able to genuinely smile once more," Kaname declared tranquilly and Shizuka's blood flowed off his hand.

"My blood can give you the powers you need to protect her and help her accomplish her goal. You've got a dark future ahead of you Kaname-sama," Shizuka whispered and his fangs pierced her neck.

The warm, delicious blood trickled down Kaname's throat as he retracted back his hand out of Shizuka's chest, taking her heart out with it. She crippled in Kaname's arms and he lifted his head back, crimson staining his chin. He knelt down with her and Shizuka's body began to glitter.

"I'll make sure the one you want to get your revenge on will die. Next time I see him, I will not hesitate to kill him," Kaname vowed to her and she smiled.

"Thank you--Kaname-sama. Naomi and I were friends only for a little while--but I--do hope she'll be able to smile again now," Shizuka exhaled and her body liquefied, leaving only her kimono behind.

Kaname stood and left the room, closing the door behind him.

**Flash back to Naomi, Ichiru and Zero...**

Naomi could smell the blood and she bowed her head.

"Kaname-onii, what have you done?"

"Shizuka-sama--" Ichiru whispered and dashed out of the room, sensing danger as well.

"Ichiru! Come back!" Naomi called and began to go after him but Zero held her back.

"Let him go. He needs to be with her right now in her final moments if she's not already dead," he told her and she gazed up into his violet eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Naomi hugged Zero tightly, trying hard not to cry or imagine what it was like to lose the one you had fallen so deeply in love with.

**Flash to Ichiru...**

Ichiru ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the Moon Dorm, tears blinding him. He yanked the doors open, following Shizuka's dying scent and raced up the stairs to the end of the hall to Kaname's dorm room.

"Shizuka-sama!" Ichiru cried as he almost ripped the door of its hinges and then saw her disintegrated body. "_SHIZUKA_-_SAMA!_"

He approached the lightly colored robes, tears flooding off his face and dropped to his knees. Ichiru touched the silky robes and then untied the bells from them to take with him as a remembrance of her.

"Shizuka-sama..." he whispered and buried his face in her robes, sobbing.

**Flash back over to Zero and Naomi...**

_I can only imagine what Ichiru is going through...Ichiru...why did you think I preferred Zero over you? I love you too, Ichiru. I never knew your feelings for me were that deep. I love you though, I love you as much as Zero but it's just a different type of love. Please don't think I would ever choose between you two. You both mean so much to me and I want be here for you both. I understand if you'd rather not see or be in contact with me anymore but still, I hope you'll be able to find forgiveness in your heart towards me and Kaname-onii even though we both...in our own ways...killed her. _

**Back in Kaname's dorm...**

Ichiru felt his tears still burn down his face as he held the bells tightly in his fist. He opened the floor length window and then jumped from it, landing in a cat-like position on the concrete ground. With rage and agony boiling in his blood, Ichiru disappeared into the night.

**-Castle of Sand (Vampire Knight Guilty's ending for those who don't know) begins to play- I felt bad for Ichiru even though I'm the one that wrote all this...I'm sorry Ichiru-kun. :( I love Ichiru in the series even though he's kinda crazy...trying to kill Zero and all (or am I misunderstanding him?? Well that's how it was implied to me...anyway...) 4 reviews please! I hope you like this chapter and I'll upload again when I get 4 reviews :D See ya soon!! :D **

**~SilverNightRain08  
**


	13. Lethal Obsessions

**Chapter 13...not a lucky number...oh well. XD Please enjoy!! THANK YOU: W-Rabbit, BloodiAngel, BloodeeMoon, kananoyousei and my-forgotten-rose- :D  
**

**A Month Later...**

Naomi rested her chin on her knee as she gaze out her window, watching the pure, white snow drift down from the gray sky. Her black and white stripped tights were comfortable and warm as she fingered her black, knee length skirt. She leaned back against the window pane and nudged a dark, purple pillow with her foot while tugging at her cream colored sweater sleeve. Naomi's hot breath clouded up a space in the window and she doodled a rose until it disappeared. Snowflakes pressed against the glass and then melted away as Naomi touched the place where they had landed.

"Naomi?" Kaname knocked on the door and let himself into the dorm.

"Hey Kaname," she said without looking at him and Kaname closed the door again behind him before walking over to his sister to sit next to her outstretched foot.

"What's on you mind, sis?" he asked and plopped the purple pillow on his lap.

Naomi shrugged and traced another rose in the temporary cloud of her breath on the window.

"I guess the whole ordeal with Shizuka has really made me...I dunno," she said and laid her hands on her lap, her blue green eyes not moving from the vast, snow covered ground beyond the glass. Kaname tilted his head.

"Is this having something to do with Kiryuu Ichiru?"

"Yeah."

"Talk to me, Naomi," Kaname said and reached to place his hand on her face. She laced her fingers between her brother's, letting the tender touch relax her tense body.

"I think Ichiru was in love with Shizuka. I don't know too much about the relationship between those tow but, the look on Ichiru's face when he sensed Shizuka dying...it wasn't as if he had lost a family member...it looked as if the world had totally ended and his heart had just been ripped out. It was almost the exact same expression I imagined my own self to have if anything ever happened to Zero."

Naomi's eyes were glistening with tears and Kaname scooted over to her to embrace her.

"Have you seen Ichiru at all since then?"

"No, I haven't," she answered and hugged her brother back.

"To be honest, I don't think you should worry about it now. Everything will fall into place and I doubt Ichiru will blame you for her death," Kaname soothed and stroked her silky hair.

"Kaname-onii...I don't mean to sound selfish, but I really just want everyone to be able to smile again. It's not going to happen for a while unless Rido is out of the whole picture but still, I'd love it if everyone could just go back to the old, happy, carefree feelings we always used to have," Naomi sighed and snuggled against Kaname's chest.

"So do I, Naomi, so do I," he said and gave her a tender kiss on top of her head.

They stayed like that, arms around each other, for a long time with only the thoughts of the sunny childhood they had shared together with their friends for a short while.

**Kaname's Point of View...(Going into deep detail of how close Naomi and Yuuki were as well as Rido and Naomi's relationship kind of vaguely. Of course this also reflects how much Kaname really loves and treasures his sister but that will be obvious.)**

_I was raised from the grave by Rido Kuran, my body restored, and I was welcomed into the home of Juuri and Haruka Kuran. I was alone with just them for a year or so then began to feel lonely since I had once had a twin sister that was always by my side. We were once very deeply in love before we died, but once Rido had resurrected her to be with me, I guess our feelings shifted from the being in love to the brother-sister like relationship that we didn't experience in our past lives._

_I renamed her Naomi but she had kept her former name Amaya to keep as a middle name. She wasn't never quite sure what to do with herself in her new life, so she was constantly exploring the new surroundings and experimenting with the new technology around her. I kept a careful watch on her (she was klutz and had a tendency to spaz out over the littlest mistakes she made) and I noticed how attached to her Rido was. Naomi really admired him as a young child and whenever she would see him, she would follow him around like a duckling._

_Rido was tender to her at first and then I noticed how as Naomi aged more and became more beautiful, the more possessive of her he became. Naomi didn't notice up until the time Yuuki was born and once she figured out Rido was a threat to her beloved sister, Naomi gained this motherly and protective instinct that I had never seen her express. Naomi hardly ever left Yuuki's confined room and whenever she did leave to go outside or to visit Takuma, she'd tell little Yuuki every detail she could remember._

_Yuuki admired her big sister so much and she was constantly looking at the picture books Naomi had drawn for her of what the world beyond her room looked like._

"Some day, Yuuki-chan, I'll take you outside and you can feel the warm sunlight and see the colorful flowers when they blossom in the spring time," Naomi promised and Yuuki jumped into a hug after she said that everlasting promise.

"I can't wait until Naomi-onee let's me play with her outside," the little girl said back then wandered over to the little table that her books were sitting on with the freshest flowers Naomi had picked for her to admire them.

"Kaname-onii, is Takuma expecting us today?" Naomi asked me and Kaname nodded.

"Yes. Mom thinks that we'll be less formal and more carefree if we hang around him more. She also thinks it'll ease up some feelings for you, if you get what I mean," he told her and she focused her blue green eyes on her little sister.

"I'm sorry Kaname, I can't help but to be protective of her. She's got the innocence and purity I've always wished for someone to have and--Rido--I don't know what's become of him." Naomi closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch, sighing.

"He's fallen into this possessive love for you, Naomi, and I think he wants himself to be the one you love the most. He sees Yuuki as an obstacle to overcome because because he's jealous of how much attention you give her," he whispered and Naomi opened her eyes.

"Rido's a big boy. He can handle it that I have a sister now and she's my first priority next to my brother," she turned her eyes to him and Kaname sat next to her as she shifted her gaze from him to Yuuki, who was now studying the bright, colorful pages of her hand drawn books and totally oblivious to their conversation.

"You know, I've never seen you so protective of someone, Naomi. What's with the sudden change of heart?" Kaname asked, referring to the past life.

"I guess I realized that there is more people in this world besides Kaname. Before, my whole world began and ended with Kaname, and I guess I never really let myself love anyone else because I always wanted you to be the one I cared about the most."

"I must admit, Amaya was rather cold to people that she didn't know," he teased and Naomi blushed.

"I'm not proud of it," she muttered and then continued, "I guess Rido is giving me a second chance, because the day we died, I remember one of my last thoughts being I wished I had been more pleasant to the people that respected me so much. I guess Yuuki-chan is allowing me to express those feelings I wished I had shown towards people more."

Kaname smiled at his sister, proud of how much she was changing her attitude.

"Yuuki," Naomi said and the five year old turned around, her big, brown eyes meeting Naomi's, "Kaname-onii and I need to leave for Takuma's now, okay? I'll bring back something from outside if I can alright? It's winter time and everything is covered with snow."

Yuuki's round, china doll like face lit up and she quickly flipped through her one of books until she had reached one of Naomi's paintings of a snow covered tree standing in front of our own house with snow blanketed on the roof.

"I think I like the snow pictures the best," she said and smiled widely, "I want to make footprints and snow angels in it."

Yuuki traced her tiny finger over the painted footprints and snow angels in the picture, smiling contently. Naomi smiled as well before Yuuki scrambled to her feet to give them both a big hug.

"Have fun Kaname-onii and Naomi-onee! I'll see you soon!"

"Alright, you behave now, okay?" Naomi teased and ruffled her brown hair.

Yuuki nodded and Naomi and Kaname both headed to the door before Naomi stopped abruptly. He wondered for a moment then felt his blood begin to pulse more rapidly through his veins.

"Oh no...he's figured out she's--" Kaname stopped and Naomi reached for the door handle but it swung open before she could do anything else.

Mom hurried through the door way and over to Yuuki, whose face was overcome with a look of sheer terror.

"Mommy, what's going on? What is that smell?"

"Yuuki--" Naomi started over to her sister but Mom had already gathered her in her arms.

"Come on Yuuki, follow me," Mom said and carried her to the door.

"N-no! Mom, you can't! Please don't!" Naomi begged, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"I have to make her safe," Mom said, her own expression holding every sad emotion in the world.

"Naomi, you have to cooperate," Kaname said to her gently but she was too hysterical to listen.

"NO I WON'T LET HIM TAKE MY SISTER AWAY!"

"Mommy--Naomi-onee--!"

"Come on, Yuuki. I'm sorry Naomi, but we have to make her safe," Mom chocked out and pushed Yuuki out of the room and into the hallway.

"Naomi-onee! Kaname-onii-sama!"

The door clicked closed and Naomi was motionless, her cheeks soaking with tears. She gripped the door handle until her knuckles were whiter than snow and her shoulders shook.

"Naomi--"

"He'll pay for this," she hissed after a moment and whipped around, her eyes furious, "I swear I'll make him pay for this!"

_Losing her sister was what the only the beginning of the pain she'd feel. Naomi cried every time she saw Yuuki and had to be reminded the young girl had no idea she was related to a pure blood vampire. My own pain was deepened even more whenever I saw Naomi shed a tear, and it hurt me even more when she forced herself to smile around me then offer me comfort. She always was crying alone, not letting anyone console her because she wanted to be strong for me. Our parents were dead as well now, and Naomi's only family that really knew her was me. I tried so hard to support her and make sure she was able to smile, but I could see that every time the corners of her mouth would go up, her eyes would contain the same, distant expression..._

"Kaname, where's Yuuki?!" Naomi cried as she sprinted through the blizzard, searching for her sister.

She realized her twin brother wasn't following her and stopped.

"Kaname?!"

Naomi panicked and began to look around frantically, gasping as she ran farther into the woods.

"Yuuki--Kaname--Yuuki--"

She finally caught sight of the delirious girl standing in the snow, white snow flakes landing on her dark mittens.

"Yuuki!" Naomi gasped and then saw another dark figure emerge from the shadows. It said something but Naomi couldn't hear then it grabbed Yuuki.

"NO!" the two girls shrieked at the same time and Naomi raced over to the vampire before shoving her hand through its chest at the same time Kaname did the same action but through his head.

Naomi caught her breath and yanked her hand out of the crippling chest, licking the warm blood off of her fingers. She turned to her sister that stared at her in amazement, not knowing who she was.

"You're a disgrace to all vampires," Kaname growled and tossed the corpse aside before turning to his two sisters. "Are you alright?"

Naomi had her arms around Yuuki and the child had no idea why, but she trusted the blood stained girl hugging her.

"Yes," she replied and hugged Naomi back.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere safe," the vampire told her and picked the tiny girl up.

_We took her to Chairman Cross, who immediately adopted her. Naomi and I visited as often as we could, and each time, I saw Naomi's shattered heart heal a little whenever she watched Yuuki's bright smile spread across her face. Naomi was so caring towards Yuuki and was never letting any type of pain come to her when she was around. Yuuki grew, and eventually Zero and Kyoko had entered the picture. _

_Naomi was still exceedingly protective of Yuuki and had some hard feelings towards Kyoko for a while. I couldn't figure it out at first and I figured it was because of Rido, but I was wrong. Naomi just flat out didn't like her which was a problem because I was beginning to fall in love with her. _

Kaname heard the window behind him swing open and he turned around to see Naomi standing directly behind him, scowling.

"Hey, long time no see. What's going on?" he asked and strode over to the window to close it.

"You do realize the only reason I don't devour that blond bitch is because you and Yuuki like her, right?" Naomi snapped and Kaname tried hard not to smile.

"Oh come on, Naomi. Kyoko's a cutie when you get to know her," he said and Naomi stress marked.

"Whatever."

_Fortunately I was right about Naomi getting to know Kyoko, and the next time I saw her she didn't have such harsh feelings towards Kyoko._ _Yuuki was still the one Naomi cared for most, and I figured out it was jealousy towards Kyoko Naomi had because of how much time Kyoko could spend with Yuuki._ _I couldn't even imagine the agony Naomi was going through when Rido possessed her and made her murder the person she had through so much to protect. I erased her memories the same day just because I wanted her pain to disappear. I couldn't bear to see my sister falling before me and begging for death because of how she was used to kill her own sister. I barely recognized her; she was so broken and I did what I honestly thought to be humane. Naomi didn't deserve to suffer like that, so I made it go away. _

_After her memories were restored, I admit I was happy, but still, I can see that same pain and regret she has to live with until the end of time. I just wanted her agonies to come to an end, and I made a vow to myself I'd do everything I could to make sure I'd be the one to protect Naomi. I'd be the one to make Naomi's pains disappear and I'd be there for her whenever she needed me. She was always doing the same for me and I needed to step up and reciprocate the tenderness she was always giving to me. _

**End Flashback. In class the next night...**

"He's been sleeping the whole class period."

"Dreaming of Kyoko-san I would assume."

"Shut up! No wait, you're probably right Aidou-chan," Naomi said as she gave her sleeping brother a poke in the shoulder.

"Ka-na-me!" Aidou said each syllable as Naomi poked him three times and he didn't stir.

"I know what will get him to wake up," she informed her friend, a mischievous smile forming over her red lips.

Aidou observed her, amused and curious at what she was going to do as she bent down next to Kaname's ear.

"Kaname-senpai," she imitated Kyoko's voice as best as she could and Aidou smirked.

"That's cruel."

"Mm-hmm?" Kaname replied quietly.

"Kaname-senpai, come here, I want to talk to you," Naomi continued, swallowing back laughter as her brother's hand twitched. "Come here Kaname."

"What?" he said sleepily, not opening his eyes. Naomi pressed her lips together and began to rub the back of his neck. She leaned back down next to his ear and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I want you," she whispered and Aidou's face was brilliant red at the effort to not erupt in hysterical laughter.

Kaname jerked awake, and Naomi leaped back, very satisfied.

"I love you!" he blurted out and then realized Kyoko was nowhere in sight.

"Nice," Naomi said before Aidou exploded in laughter then fell over, still laughing so hard he was crying.

"You jerk," Kaname hissed at his sister and she smiled innocently.

"I love you Kaname-onii," Naomi hugged him and Ichijou was shaking from his own laughing fit.

"And that is one way to wake up Kaname-sama," he said and Kaname blushed furiously.

"That was not funny."

"Don't fall asleep in class and that wouldn't happen. Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone I have to talk to," Naomi let go of her brother and started out the door then saw Aidou still rolling on the floor laughing. "Someone shut him up. Aidou-chan, it wasn't that funny."

"Hanabusa, Naomi made me her new knight," Kaine said and Aidou immediately jumped to his feet, totally serious.

"NAOMI-SAMA YOU DID NOT!" he cried.

"You're right, you're still my knight, Aidou-chan," Naomi smiled and he sweat dropped.

"Not funny. So not funny."

Naomi exited the room, closing the door behind her and then broke into a run.

_I can feel those emotions again Zero...why do you let yourself suffer so much? Zero, don't make yourself miserable...don't do that anymore...stop it...I can't stand to see you in so much pain. I can't stand seeing you hurt so much...don't suffer anymore...you've done enough __that __...you've been through enough already...don't torture yourself! _

Naomi followed the rapid sound of Zero's beating heart and could hear the sharp but quiet gasps he made as he sucked in air to fill his lungs. She rounded a corner then slowed down to a walk, remembering back to when she was Hana and realized she was standing in the same hallway that Zero first gave into his desire for her blood. Naomi clenched her fists and continued to slowly chase the pounding of Zero's heart. Reaching the stair case, she saw him sitting there, his fingers pressing onto his neck over his tattoo.

"You have a tendency to come here when ever you have those over powering, blood lusting moments, don't you, Zero?" Naomi said to him, her voice delicate.

"I'll be fine. Just--give me a bit--" Zero rested his head on the wooden rail's base and took deep breaths.

"I'm not just going to neglect you right now Zero. You need some blood--and I mean real blood." Naomi stepped down three stairs carefully as if they would crumble down under her buoyant weight.

"I won't take yours."

"If that's what you need then yes you will. Zero," Naomi was now in front of him and had her refreshingly cool hand on his burning hot face, "what will it take to get through to you I can't leave you when you're torturing yourself like this?"

Zero could only pant and then forced himself to stand up.

"I'll be fine," he told her stubbornly and began to walk back up the stairs but she caught his hand. "Naomi--"

"I'm not leaving until I know you're one hundred percent okay," Naomi said hardly and pulled him back to her, both of her hands gripping his. "I can't--I won't let you undergo so much hurt. At least when you're in pain, don't go through it alone!"

Zero just stared at her, and she pushed him up against the wall, her hands on either side of his neck.

"Just listen to me Zero, take my blood. It's more pure than any human blood you'll get and it'll make your insanity disappear for a while. The blood lust will vanish and you'll be fine for a while. Please, just take it," Naomi half pleaded and half commanded as she twisted her hair and then flipped it over her opposite shoulder.

Zero's eyes began to gleam with the crimson he got when his desire for blood was at its climax. Naomi's eyes remained tied to the floor, heavy with emotion, and her hands were on Zero's chest. He inhaled deeply, his gaze locked on the faint, blue vein in Naomi's slender, pale neck and he gripped the back of shirt as he lowered her collar. She felt his hot breath puffing against her neck as she closed her eyes, awaiting the piercing of his fangs. There was a moment of hesitation then Zero bit into her flesh, blood trickling between her skin and his lower lip.

**Flash to Kaname...**

Kaname folded his hands in front of his mouth and closed his eyes, feeling his sister's blood flow out of her body. Ichijou, Aidou and Kaine all jerked their heads towards the door, the same pulsing feeling of Naomi's blood.

_Naomi's eyes were wider for a moment, the dull pain sending a bit of a shock through her body. _

"Naomi-sama," Ichijou breathed and started towards the door but Kaname opened his eyes to cast a dark gaze at him.

_She could hear the desperate gulping sounds Zero made as he drank her pure blood, and her hands dropped to her side._

"Ichijou, it's no use now. Let Naomi handle Zero however she feels it appropriate," he said and the blond vampire paused.

_She felt her knees go weak and she sank to the floor, Zero following her and holding her tightly in his arms as if she was his only source of life. _

"I'm sorry, Kaname-sama," Ichijou reluctantly sat himself back down, Aidou and Kaine remaining next to the door.

The vampire prince closed his eyes again, still feeling the serene ripple of his princess's blood stream out of her body.

_Tears stinging in her blue green eyes, Naomi squeezed them shut but failed to prevent the tears drip down her face as she helplessly grasped his shirt.  
_

_He can't suffer alone anymore!  
_

**Flash to Kyoko and Chairman...**

"What's with the sudden sensitivity?" Kyoko wondered aloud as she swiveled her head to the office door. Chairman folded his hands in front of his mouth as Kaname did and sighed.

"Naomi. I've discovered that humans generally become alert at times like these. Sometimes, with you especially because of coming from vampire lineage, we also get the sudden awareness that there's something going on. Usually, it's only if a pure blood's blood is flowing out of their body and you'd normally have to know that pure blood. I'm not sure if that is entirely true, since there aren't very many pure bloods, but, it's my guess," Chairman informed her, a faint smile on his face.

"Chairman, what do you mean by 'vampire lineage'?" Kyoko asked. Chairman exhaled silently.

"Sit down, Kyoko, I have a lot to tell you."

**Flash back to Naomi and Zero...**

_I just don't want him to go through all his pain alone...I can't just watch him endure this much...he doesn't deserve it...Zero never did anything wrong...Zero is always kind and he tries his hardest to make sure he fulfills his loyalties to others. He's been through so much already...watching his parents be killed...losing his twin brother...evolving into the creature he despises most...then after all I have done to him...I really don't deserve his love. I really believe I don't deserve him. _

Zero's grip on her loosened and Naomi felt him pull back from her throat, blood still trickling down her shirt. The bite marks healed instantly and Zero wiped some of the blood off of her skin before raising it to his lips, his eyes returning to the usual violet. Naomi sat back on her heels and brushed the lachryma aside. Neither one of them spoke, Zero's chin still dripping with Naomi's blood and he couldn't meet her eyes.

Not wanting to break the silence, Naomi leaned forward and carefully licked the remaining crimson drops from Zero's lips. Her hands remained on the side of his face and he finally raised his violet eyes to meet hers. They still remain in the deep silence and Zero covered Naomi's hands with his, closing his eyes. Naomi settled her forehead against his and pulled Zero more into her arms, his head resting against her collar bone. She kept her fingers threaded with his silver hair and he embraced her. Naomi laid her cheek on his satiny hair and closed her eyes.

_Zero...I won't let you go through anymore agony alone. I will always be here...by your side...always..._

**At the Same Time...**

Shiki strode down the dingy halls to the metal door at the end of the passage way. His footsteps echoed off the spider web covered walls and he swore he had just seen some type of rodent skitter right under his shoe as he began to take his next step. The teenage vampire really wasn't looking forward to what his father had ordered him to do at all, but he had no other choice but to obey.

_This would be a hell of a lot easier if I hated Naomi. Damn it...it's going to happen either way. Rido always gets what he wants...but still, maybe once he's fully restored I'll regain back my body and then help fight. There may be a possibility I am really helping...this may give Naomi and Kaname a better and easier chance to get rid of him. I don't give a shit if he's my father..._Shiki yanked the door open to see a metal coffin with chains wrapped around it standing in the middle of the dusty, dark room.

"Are you ready?" Ichiru asked dully and Shiki just glowered.

"Whatever."

The chains were lifted off and the coffin's lid burst open, revealing a bloody and decaying corpse.

_Holy shit Naomi, what the hell did you do?! AND HOW THE HELL DID HE SURVIVE?! Oh this is so gross..._

Shiki tried not to gag at the horrible sight (and smell for that matter) and held his breath.

_I can't believe that _thing _is going inside my body. Yeah...I'm so going to help Naomi kill him. Hell, I should right--_

Shiki's thoughts were cut off as Rido Kuran began to posses his body and mind. Ichiru watched from the shadows, arms crossed, and Shiki's body jerked a few times before he threw back his head, smirking evilly and one of his eyes turning a deep crimson.

"Thank you, my son," Shiki's voice said to himself and Ichiru slammed the coffin shut. "Let's go back to Cross Academy where my precious Naomi is waiting for my return."

**Bum bum bum. I hate you Rido. You're so mean to Kaname and you're just creepy...okay you add a great twist to the story and your presence makes it more fun for me...but you're still a jackass. OKAAAAY...enough of my ranting...XD 5 reviews please before next update! :D**


	14. Naomi No Kanashimi

** Sorry for the slow update...I have been getting distracted...new stories...XP...anyway, enjoy!! THANK YOU: W-Rabbit, Secret Vampire Society, sakura-chan, AkashaCullen26 and my-forgotten-rose- :D  
**

"Winter break is finally here," Aidou yawned and stretched his arms out tiredly. Rima twirled one of her orange-blond pigtails around her finger.

"I'm wondering where Shiki is though. Naomi-sama, have you seen him?"

The pure blood stopped her conversation with Kaine and then rubbed the back of her neck, forehead creasing.

"As a matter of fact I haven't seen Shiki-chan since last night. He didn't return to the dorms or at least not to my knowledge," Naomi replied and Rima bit her lower lips.

"Speaking of not seeing people, where's Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked, her eyes flickering and Naomi tried not to feel had been obsessing over Kaname since the dance and had been muttering multiple statements about Kyoko, which Naomi did not appreciate.

"He's on a date with Kyoko-chan," she replied and Aidou yelped.

"RUKA! STOP TRYING TO DETACH MY HAND FROM MY ARM WILL YOU?!"

"Souen-san, control yourself," Naomi barked and her friend glared at her, "don't go dislocating Aidou's hand over things like this. He needs all his body parts, okay?"

Ruka gave a small twitch and then resumed talking with Rima. Naomi twisted her head just over her shoulder as she leaned back on her palms to continue talking with Kaine and crossed her legs while she sat on the desk.

"Hey Kaine, you alright there _tomodachi_*?"

Kaine snapped his amber eyes towards her once more, his face flushing slightly.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said and Naomi hovered her hand over his spiky bangs.

"It always fascinated me how your hair is so spiky like this," she joked and Kaine sweat dropped.

"Okay then, Naomi-sama," he said, feeling awkward. Naomi gave a light giggle.

"I'm sorry if that made you feel weird. You looked sad for a moment, so I thought I'd lighten your mood a little," she said, a distant smile on her face as if she already knew what he was feeling.

Kaine stole a glance at Ruka still chatting with Rima and then inhaled deeply. Naomi leaned back on her elbows, understanding what Kaine had meant without saying a word.

"I wouldn't give up though, Kaine," she said.

"Huh?"

"I mean giving up on your love or infatuation with her," Naomi said and turned her blue-green eyes back to him, "I wouldn't give up just yet. If she gets it through her head Kaname and Kyoko are together, then, I'm pretty sure she'll be able to return the feelings."

Kaine could only stare at his friend blankly, not all that surprised she was able to figure it out.

"You read us all like books, Naomi-sama," he teased and flickered an orange flame at the end of his finger tip.

"I've been around a while, Kaine. I know what I'm talking about and I know a lot about human and vampire behaviors." She swished her fluffy hair and Kaine blew a strand out of his face.

"After being alive for a couple centuries, I would hope you know a lot," Kaine pestered and Naomi pushed him backwards just barely with her index finger.

"_Damare_*!" she rolled her eyes but was grinning.

The vampires continued to talk with one another, gathering their books and other materials at the same time.

"Well guys, I'm going to head back to the dorms and call my brother to make sure he didn't blow up the restaurant he and Kyoko-chan went to," Naomi leaped down off the desk, landing lightly on her feet and then swished her bag over her shoulder.

"We'll see you in a little bit, Naomi-sama," Aidou smiled at her and she winked.

"Alright, good night until you get back."

Naomi departed and pulled her cell phone out of her purse before turning it on. No sooner had it found reception did it begin to screech the ring tone through the tiny speakers. Hoping she didn't wake any Day Class students, Naomi flipped it open before pressing it against her ear.

"Hey Kaname, how's the date going?"

"Kyoko's been in the bathroom for twenty minutes."

"That's lovely. Did you eat yet?"

"No."

"You've been gone three hours, what the hell have you two been doing?"

"We went to a movie."

"Did you actually watch it or did you make out the whole time?"

Kaname paused and Naomi half expected him not to answer then hurriedly change the subject.

"It was half and half."

_Things my brother will reveal to me. He's so different when he's not being surrounded by other vampires and humans. _

"Wow Kaname. Anyway, about the bathroom issue, she's probably fixing her make up."

"For twenty minutes?"

"Well, you did ask her on a date and she _really _likes you so, yeah, it's realistic," Naomi said professionaly as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and crossed the campus to the Moon Dorm. Kaname sweat dropped on the other end of the line.

"She's coming back now, Naomi-chan, I'll see you later," he said and Naomi blew back her bangs.

"Behave yourself, Kaname-onii," she joked and then hung up.

Naomi started humming a pleasant song to herself and continued to kick up snow as she trudged through it, feeling carefree and breath puffed out before her crimson lips and her hair whisked back in the faint, icy breeze that danced over the campus. Fresh snowflakes were beginning to twirl down out of the sky again and land on the glistening blanket as Naomi crunched through the snow.

"I see my beautiful Naomi is doing well."

Still partially lost in her own world, Naomi didn't recognize the voice right away and turned to see Shiki standing a few feet behind her, arms crossed and leaning against a snow covered tree.

"Hey, Shiki, where have you been? You had everyone on the edge of their seats with worry today; Rima especially," she said and tramped over to him.

Shiki gave a dark chuckle and Naomi's senses perked.

_Oh no...not him...! Not here...not now...you're kidding me! How did he find me?!_

"You've gotten to be even more stunning than I last saw you, Naomi," Shiki said and opened his eyes, one glowing crimson the other blue.

"You--you bastard--!" the princess spat and backed away a few steps, the snow suddenly becoming a cement wall and she labored to get away from Rido.

"Aw, now is that how my Naomi greets me? I am, after all, the one that gave you this body and life." Shiki's arms opened up as if expecting her to jump into the embrace, but she growled.

"Get the hell away from me. You leave, now, and just go die somewhere. You've caused pulled enough shit," Naomi snarled and slapped his hand away. Rido cocked Shiki's eyebrow at her.

"You've gotten awfully bold, Naomi, talking to your master like that," he taunted and Naomi crushed her teeth together.

"You don't own me."

"We both know very well, Amaya, that I restored you to life and brought you back into this world," Rido sighed as Naomi began to stomp away.

"Go fuck yourself."

Rido whisked in front of her, Shiki's body blocking her path and Naomi glared at him, her eyes tinting scarlet with rage. Her burning hatred almost melted the snow around them as Rido reached out Shiki's hand to touch her cheek.

"You're still so stubborn. You know how I am about stubbornness, precious Naomi."

"It's all empty words, Rido. Your threats don't affect me anymore and you can hit me all you want. I won't give in," she said defiantly. Rido drew in a shaking breath, growing impatient.

"You will be mine, whether you like it or not."

"We'll see about that, Rido," Naomi brushed past him but he whipped out his hand and seized her wrist, twisting it back. Naomi yelped as she felt the bones crack and tried to wriggle away.

"I'll take you back in pieces if I have to," he hissed into her ear when he had yanked her back to him.

Naomi trembled and tried to make her legs kick him but they were frozen to the snow caked ground. Rido gave a dark laugh.

"You're still terrified of me, therefore, you'll give into me one day. You'll let me love you, hold you, caress your face, you'll love me back too and forget all about that hunter," he whispered and Naomi saw Zero flashing before her eyes.

"You won't touch Zero. You may do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt Zero or anyone else I love!" she pleaded and Rido seemed very satisfied.

"Alright, then, once my body is fully restored, you must come away with me. If you refuse, you can kiss your hunter and brother good bye. Do I make myself clear?"

Naomi pressed her lips together and nodded stiffly.

"Good Naomi," Rido laid his--Shiki's--head on Naomi's shoulder, the delicious scent of her blood raising to his nose.

"Shiki, what are you doing to Naomi-sama? You're breaking her wrist!" Ichijou cried as he unwrapped the frigid fingers off the terrified girl's wrist.

Shiki opened his eyes and let go of his grip on Naomi, smirking as she fell faintly into Ichijou's unsuspecting arms.

"Naomi-sama--?!"

Shiki's smirked widened as Ichijou began to glare at him then upon seeing the different colored eyes, he knew what was going on.

"Rido," Ichijou hissed and tightly gathered the fading Naomi in his arms.

"What?" Shiki snapped and Ichijou gritted his teeth.

"What are you trying to do to Naomi-sama? What are you trying to make her do?!"

Shiki smirked again and Ichijou held the pure blood in his arms bridal style.

"I'm simply claiming what's mine," he replied and Ichijou used all his energy to keep his temper under control.

"Naomi-sama is not a piece of property for people to claim! She's a living being and she deserves to be treated with respect!" the angry blond half yelled as Shiki began to strut farther away.

"I respect her, but she knows in the back of her mind that she truly belongs with me."

He was gone and Ichijou hugged the half conscious Naomi before turning around and carrying her back into the warm dormitories. He carried her carefully up to her dorm and removed her snowy boots then laid her down in bed, tucking her warmly under the covers. Her eyes were closed and Ichijou sat next to her, stroking her velvety hair.

"How much more torture does that man plan to put you through, Naomi?" he asked her and traced his finger over her face.

_How can someone--anyone--abuse this girl? How in the world did Rido bring himself to even hit her once? Naomi used to be all smiles...she was always skipping around so merrily, giggling and just being the carefree child she should've been able to be her whole childhood. Naomi was always keeping secrets and hiding her real emotions just because she was afriad of people worrying about her. She hated people being concered about her...and that is the very reason she's like this now...secretive and scared on the inside...constant fear...perpetual sadness...all of that pain and not letting anyone fully console her...she bares all of it on her own. _

Ichijou gave Naomi's face one final stroke and then stood up. Naomi awoke and reached up to grab his wrist to pull him back.

"Naomi-sama, I'm sorry if I woke you," Ichijou said and her hand tightened on his.

"Ichijou-san, please tell me that was a prank Shiki pulled on me! Rido isn't really posessing my cousin's body is he?! It was all a prank right?!" Her eyes were terrified and desperate, and Ichijou's heart sank.

"I'm sorry, but all of that was real as far as I know. Shiki would never pull a stunt like that on you," he said and Naomi's eyes burned.

"He'll go after Zero--Zero's first...I know it--!"

"Naomi-sama, please calm down. Zero's fine right now, the whole Night Class is over in the Sun Dorm and Rido isn't that stupid to attack anyone right now," Ichijou sat back down and hugged her. She clung to him, shaking all over and her hot tears soaked into his shirt.

"I don't want anymore people to get hurt because of me!"

"Naomi-chan, no one has gotten because of you. Rido is the one hurting people and he won't try anything right now because of how he's in Shiki's body. It'll be alright, I promise," Ichijou patted her head and held her more, trying to calm her down.

Naomi's breath was shaky and her body trembled as she stayed in her best friend's arms. Ichijou stroked her hair and continued whispering words of comfort to her, not even sure of himself if everything was going to be as okay as he said he would it would be.

**Flash to Kaname and Kyoko...**

Kyoko sat on her bed, one leg pulled up to her chest and the other dangling over the edge of the bed. Kaname stood at the window, gazing out towards the Moon Dorm and both remained in silence.

"Kaname," Kyoko said after a moment and he turned to her, "you know how I come from vampire hunting roots, right?"

"Yes, your father was well known for his skills, as was your sister."

Kyoko bowed her head before continuing and pushed a strand of gold hair back behind her ear.

"Kaname, I want to help fight Rido."

The pure blood prince was floored and speechless at how serious the young girl in front of him was.

"Kyoko, do you know how dangerous fighting Rido is? He can even beat Naomi," Kaname said but Kyoko brushed that aside.

"Naomi-san has done loads for me. She treats me like I'm her younger sister and she's just as protective of me as she was to Yuuki-chan," the blond told him and Kaname walked over to her before enveloping her hands in his.

"I don't think Naomi would let you fight because of those protective feelings she has for you, Kyoko," he said honestly but Kyoko was unconvinced.

"Even so, I want to repay her for everything she's done for me. Naomi-sama has sacrificed so much for others, I want to do the same for her!" she bowed her head and met Kaname's forehead.

"I have a feeling I won't be able to stop you either," Kaname told her and ran his long fingers through Kyoko's gold curls, "but even so, I will not allow you to get hurt and you must always be on your guard. Promise me you won't do anything impulsive, alright?"

"I can't make any promises. You know how I am, everything I do is impulsive."

"Don't take any risky chances though. Not now."

Kyoko paused as she pulled him closer to her so his head was under her chin and his arms around his waist.

"I won't try and face Rido on my own Kaname-sama, I promise," she said finally and Kaname's body immediately relaxed.

"Thank you."

Kyoko closed her eyes, her head resting on Kaname's, and stroked his hair tenderly.

"I love you, Kaname," she whispered and he raised his eyes up to hers before meeting her lips.

Kaname found her hands and folded his fingers between hers as they kissed each other and then she ran her own fingers through his hair once again.

_As a born vampire hunter, I will not allow Naomi or Kaname to be harmed. I will fight until the end. I'll kill Rido myself even. I will not allow them to get hurt anymore. _

**Flash to Zero…**

"Damn it," Zero muttered as he felt his blood begin to pulse through his body.

He sat up straight in his bed, his fingers tracing over his tattoo but it wasn't burning like it did when he needed blood. Zero pushed the covers off of him and pulled his uniform back on before opening the window, Bloody Rose in his hand, and leapt out. Zero grasped onto a tree branch, which bent under his weight then dropped to the ground, landing in a cat like position in the snow.

"Kiryuu, it's wonderful to see you again."

Zero whipped out his Bloody Rose and aimed it right to Shiki's head.

"Rido, what are you doing here?" Zero snarled, hearing the rapid beating of Naomi's heart.

"I came to see my Naomi, why else?" Rido said almost innocently but Zero clenched his teeth.

"You've caused her enough agony, leave her alone!"

"You're too late for that, Kiryuu. I already persuaded her that she comes away with me after my body is restored."

Zero tightened his fingers over the handle, his index finger over the trigger.

"You didn't persuade her to do anything. She'd never leave with you willingly," he snapped and Rido stuck his hands in the jean pockets on his son's body.

"I beg to differ. She could love me in time. When she comes away with me, I'll give her everything you can't. She won't have to sacrifice for you anymore, giving you blood so you don't drop to Level E, she won't sacrifice anything anymore," Rido opened his eyes and was pleased to see the enraged and ashamed look on Zero's pale face.

"Naomi never had to do that for me! I don't want her to make sacrifices for me anymore, she's done enough," Zero began to pull the trigger back and a smirk crossed over Shiki's face.

"What have you ever done to return the favor for her?"

"The best thing I could ever do for Naomi is to get rid of you," the hunter hissed and almost shot the gun but Kaname dropped down behind Shiki and to stop him.

"Don't do anything reckless. If you shoot, you'll kill Shiki, not Rido," Kaname ordered and the smirk on Shiki's face widened.

"I'll return to the dorms now, just to see how my precious Naomi is doing," Rido said and began to walk back but Zero seized him by the throat and slammed him up against a tree, making it crack.

"If you go anywhere near Naomi, I'll kill you without hesitation," he declared.

"Let go of him Kiryuu, you'll only damage Shiki's body," Kaname commanded and Zero clutched the throat before yanking Rido away from the tree and throwing him into the snow.

"Stay away from Naomi," Zero repeated and tucked his gun away.

Rido stood then departed, furious and Kaname began to stride away as well.

"I'll make sure he doesn't go near Naomi. You stay with Kyoko," the prince said.

"Kuran," Zero called out and Kaname turned, "I'm serious about him going near Naomi. If he does, I will kill him without a second thought."

"As will I but we need to wait until his own body is restored because if we don't, Shiki will die too."

He was gone and Zero stood alone in the snow. His rage and hate burned inside of him but he turned around to walk back into the building.

** Four days later…**

Naomi paced around the empty campus in the milky moon light, her hands in her coat pockets and soundless foot steps making boot prints in the flawless snow. Four days had passed since Rido's arrival and already she had started thinking of ways to get rid of him.

_I could always devour him…Rido's blood tastes rather good…no…I wouldn't be able to hang on that long…maybe shoot him with Zero's Bloody Rose…no not painful enough…Kyoko's blade possibly…yes…stab him! Stab the bastard many times!! _

"Hey Naomi," Kyoko greeted from behind her and the pure blood almost jumped clean out of her skin.

"Hey Kyoko-chan, shouldn't you be in your dorm?"

"I have patrol."

"Oh, okay, sorry."

Naomi began to go back to her own dorm but Kyoko stopped her.

"Naomi-sama, I want to talk with you," she said and the vampire stopped.

"Sure, about what?"

Kyoko paused for a second, her eyes earnest and confident as Naomi studied her.

"I wanted to make sure you're alright since Rido came," Kyoko said, "I'm worried about you."

Naomi only stared at her, and Kyoko thought she saw the shadow of a smile on the princess's face.

"There's no need to worry, Kyoko, thank you."

Naomi turned to walk away but the blond spoke up again.

"I want to fight, Naomi."

"What?!" The pure blood whipped around to see if she was serious, but the brown eyes still contained the earnest, determined stare.

"I want to help fight Rido. I want to help give you the liberty you deserve," Kyoko said clearly and Naomi felt her heart freeze.

"I would never allow you to put yourself in such danger," Naomi said after a minute, her voice soft but harsh.

"Naomi, I'm going to fight for you," Kyoko said and the vampire raised her eyes to her, a faint but terrifying smile on her beautiful face.

"You have given enough to me. I don't want you to risk your life for someone that almost attacked you," Naomi instructed and turned around.

"I owe you so much, Naomi, for what you've done for me," Kyoko called out to her and Naomi stopped before facing her again.

"And what have I ever done for you Kyoko? I talk to you in a friendly manner and that's it. We went shopping once. I have done nothing in regards to your benefit, and whatever you think I have ever done for you is a misconception. Everything I have ever done was for Zero or Kaname. I hated you when I first met you, I wanted to kill you so badly but I didn't only because of how much my brother and sister loved you. I have done nothing to earn your trust or love, so don't go sacrificing something as sacred as your own life to save or help a being that wanted to see you dead."

Naomi resumed walking to her dorm, leaving Kyoko standing almost paralyzed in the snow. She didn't look back and Kyoko felt tears burn in her eyes as she too started back to the warmth of her dorm.

_She wanted to kill me…why do I not feel surprised? I guess I kind of knew that when ever I thought of her. I knew vaguely some part of her…or all of her…really did wish for my death but the fact she didn't do anything, doesn't that prove she loves me almost as much as Yuuki? I could never take Yuuki's place in Naomi's heart and she could never replace my sister…but the fact that we have both lost our families...that just makes me feel close to her. She knows what it's like to lose everything…my sister was my everything, I loved her more than anyone…I loved her so much and I still cry about her sacrificing her life to save mine. Naomi may never replace my older sister, but…she is almost exactly like her! _

Kyoko realized she had reached the door way and then stopped to catch the glimpse of Naomi walking further away. She had almost reached the bridge when Kyoko slammed the door to the Sun Building back shut and sprinted off to catch up with the pure blood.

_Naomi doesn't realize how important she is to me…that one shopping trip was the most fun I had ever had since my parents died. I felt as if I had meant something to someone again, not only to Yuuki and Kaname, but I was being accepted by someone that is so familiar to me even though I never knew her personally before she came to Cross Academy. I don't care what she has done in the past or what she thought of doing to me, all that matters is, Naomi returned that feeling of being needed to me once again. _

Kyoko had reached the bridge just as Naomi had crossed it half way, tears freezing against her face.

_Don't leave me—don't leave! Onee-chan, don't leave me! _

"Naomi-onee!" Kyoko cried and threw her arms around Naomi.

The pure blood stopped, feeling shocked and Kyoko's face buried in the back of her coat.

"You have been like my older sister! My real older sister was killed in a freak car accident seven years ago and since then, I never felt as if I could be accepted b someone like a younger sister. Yuuki loved me and so does Kaname, but—my selfish feelings wanted to be able to have someone like an older sister in my life again! I longed for her, I miss her more everyday, but when I became close to you, I—I knew that I could trust you like Onee-chan!" Kyoko hugged her tighter and tear drops fell into the snow. "I know how painful it is to lose someone that means the world to you; I know what that's like, but maybe—maybe—if Naomi-onee could love me like she loved Yuuki-chan, then maybe she could feel less pain."

Naomi's eyes shone as she listened, her heart thudding slightly faster in her chest.

"Kyoko-chan…" she trailed off and looked up into the starry sky.

"I love you, Naomi-onee," Kyoko said and Naomi rested her hands over Kyoko's.

"I've been considering you like my little sister for a while. I really just want to protect you and I don't want to hurt you like I hurt Yuuki. When I meant you, I thought maybe I could have a second chance, and I just want to be able to make up for the sin I caused against innocent Yuuki," Naomi said softly as if she were crying too.

_Sweet innocent Yuuki…she didn't deserve to die…and I don't deserve to live for what I did to her but I think Kyoko might be able to give me the second chance I've been wanting. I won't fail this time. I will make sure Rido keeps his filthy hands off of her. I will not fail! _

The two girls stayed like that for a while in the snow, Kyoko embracing Naomi. Neither one of them said anything else and stayed in the warmth of the sister-like love between them as diamond shaped snowflakes drifted gracefully to the ground.

**I hope you liked it!! I made it long in hopes to make up for the long wait. :'( I'm sorry about that. 4 reviews please!! :D **


	15. Kyoko No Shingi

** Fast update...well faster than usual! ^^' Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! Christmas/Hanuka/Kwanza are all next (to my knowledge!!) And Thank You So Much To the Wonderful *drum roll*---AkashaCulen26, BloodiAngel, W-Rabbit, Nightshade07, my-forgotten-rose- and Sora Uchiha!! :D I also hope you adore Naomi's evil laugh. XD Read to see what I'm talking about. Bahahaha. :D  
**

Break passed by and the Day Class students returned back from relatives' homes and brag worthy vacation spots. Naomi felt all eyes on her as she passed alone through the campus to the Moon Building and kept her focus straight ahead, ignoring obnoxious giggles and boys goggling at her. She just wanted to be left alone and really wished Zero or Kyoko would come rescue her from the Day Class students enclosing in on her.

"Naomi-sama!" one girl called out and the pure blood stress marked.

"Leave me alone," she snarled under her breath but the girl didn't hear her.

"Hey, Naomi!"

Naomi's fists curled in her pockets as more students tried to engage her in conversation.

"Hi," she greeted back but it sounded more like "Leave me the hell alone before I rip you to pieces".

Naomi shoved her way effortlessly through a wall of boys trying to talk to her and continued stomping through the glittering snow to her dorm.

"Naomi-sama!"

"Go away," she growled under her breath.

"Naomi!"

"Are you deaf? Leave me alone!"

"Naomi!!" someone caught her hand and Naomi felt her pressure point break.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE DAMMIT!" she screeched and saw it had been Aidou chasing after her.

"I'm sorry; I'll talk to you—"

Naomi caught notice of the stunned Day Class students, seized her knight's wrist, practically snapping it in half, and dragged him back into the dorms. She slammed the front doors shut, fuming, and Aidou began cowering in fear of her when she shot him a glare that shot daggers.

"I am going to kill someone by the end of today, Rido being the first on my list!" Naomi snapped and Aidou wiggled over to the couch, hoping the inanimate object would offer some protection against Naomi's murderous wrath.

"May I ask what happened without being massacred?" Aidou squeaked.

Naomi smirked, her hands behind her back, gripping the door knobs.

"I—am—going—to—murder—Rido—as soon as—his body—restores!" she gasped between heaving sighs.

"All of us are aware of that, Naomi-sama," Aidou said softly, crouching behind a silk, purple pillow.

"I am going to stab him three hundred times then devour what's left of him! That bastard—I hate him so much! I really do! I fucking hate him!"

"Naomi, you're scaring me."

"I should be! Be afraid! Be very afraid!"

Naomi began to giggle darkly, and then she doubled over and threw her head back, laughing hysterically like a prisoner in an insane asylum. Aidou could only stare at her, totally bewildered as she continued laughing like a maniac.

"It's official, you've totally lost it," he murmured and Naomi stood upright, her blue-green eyes colder than ice and a twisted smile on her face.

"Rido found me. Everyone I love is in danger now. I had gone through his abuse before this. He tortured me. I killed my sister because of his jealousy and his possessing my body. He killed Shizuka Hiou's lover then I watched the Kiryuu parents be murdered and the love of my life be thrown into this perpetual, shadowy turmoil. How can I not—go crazy…?" Naomi trailed off and sank back down to the floor, completely calm. Aidou gave her a minute just to make sure it was really safe to approach her.

"Naomi-sama," he started and Naomi's eyes rose to his. He wasn't sure if the expression they beheld was sadness or serenity, and he put his hand on her shoulder. "What happened just now?"

Naomi's small smirk returned to her face and her eyes turned cold once more.

"He was just—I just can't stand looking at him. What comes to my mind when I see that man before me, I can only see murders and blood stained memories that he's caused for not only me, but Kaname and Zero as well."

Aidou ran his fingers through her red-brown hair comfortingly and embraced her.

"It's all going to be alright, Naomi-sama; it'll all fall into place. I promise you," he assured her and she raised her eyes to him again.

"Another thing, Aidou-chan."

"What's that?"

"Zero-kun's brother enrolled in Cross Academy as well."

"EH--?!"

**The Next Day…**

"You've gotta be kidding me, please be joking," Kyoko said as she and Zero walked into class.

"Well, he's sitting right there. I'm not joking," Zero said as the blond glanced from Ichiru sitting in the back of the room, reading a book contently, to Zero, glaring at nothing in particular.

"I can't believe you allowed this. I really can't."

"Well, believe it. Let's go sit down."

Kyoko seated herself next to Zero in the front of the room, the feeling of Ichiru's eyes penetrating into her back creeping up. She shifted uncomfortably, Zero shooting her an irritated glance as the rest of the class began to take notes while the professor lectured about hydrogen bonds. Somewhat shakily, Kyoko pulled her own notebook out as well and began scribbling her notes down as the teacher droned on.

_Obviously, Ichiru is back to avenge Shizuka; what other reason is there? I wonder though, does he blame Zero or does he know Kaname murdered her? I really hope this doesn't cause any more chaos than there already is…Naomi has Rido to protect Zero from. I certainly hope she doesn't have to protect Zero from his own brother as well…but I remember Zero telling me a while ago Ichiru is rather calm and collected whenever he's around Naomi…maybe his feelings for her are similar to Zero's…dang Naomi is just little miss Popularity isn't she? Then again…who could help it…she's got it all…she's gorgeous, powerful, sweet to the people she's close to and no one dares to mess with her or anyone she's close to…unless they're Rido…and he adds the tortured past to her as well...giving her the dark, mysterious side…lucky. _

Kyoko closed her eyes and resumed taking notes, her mind swimming.

_I honestly can't think of what Zero and Naomi are going to do now…Rido…Ichiru…what are the intentions of these two? _

**Flash to Night Class…**

"Oh damn it," Naomi muttered as she once again stepped out of the sanctuary of the Moon Dorms and into the campus grounds only to see Ichiru striding away towards the stables.

"Well, that's convenient, isn't it Naomi-sama?" Aidou said and she glared at him.

"No, this isn't good. I can tell. Ichiru wants revenge or something and if my instincts are leading me in the right direction, he's after Zero first."

"His own twin?"

"Yes. It's not hard for me to figure that out. Ichiru has always been jealous of his brother. It's a long story but I know for a fact he was in love with Shizuka and…" she trailed off as the two of them stepped into Ichiru's footprints and came to the stables.

"Why is Kiryuu, Zero always here?" Aidou hissed and Naomi gave him a slap over the mouth to silence him.

"He's not here. I need to talk with Ichiru. Leave."

"EH?! Why?!"

"I told you to, that's why. I'll fill you in later."

Aidou gave an irritated growl. It was bad enough Kaname never told him what was going on and apparently Naomi had that same quality as her brother did. Aidou departed and Naomi entered the stables, spotting Ichiru immediately near an empty stall.

"Ichiru-kun," she said quietly, "what are you doing?"

Ichiru turned and his light violet eyes widened in surprise at the familiar blue-green eyes staring at him curiously. She was smiling at him and her perfect fingers curled over the edge of one stall door and her breath puffed out before her crimson lips when she exhaled.

"You know, Zero-kun comes in here too when he wants to be alone. You two are similar in so many ways it cracks me up," Naomi said light heartedly, a girly smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, "how were holidays for you?"

_Try not to make this a FAIL conversation Naomi…_she scolded herself as Ichiru only glared at her. There was a long pause and then Naomi sighed, dropping the sugar coated conversation topics.

"Ichiru, what are you here to accomplish? Are you going to avenge Shizuka-sama?" The pure blood locked her eyes on the wall in front of her and Ichiru's fists curled.

"Shizuka-sama died at the hands of you brother. Her life was ruined because of Rido and I'm waiting for his body to be restored so I can fulfill my goal of avenging her!"

"Don't speak so loudly, people will over hear you. Do whatever you want to Rido; just remember to save some for me because I'm going to beat his ass so far into the ground only God would be able to get him free. As for my brother," Naomi gave Ichiru a very deadly but protective look, "if you so much as lay a scratch on him, I will punish you. No one hurts my brother."

Ichiru gritted his teeth and in a silent fit of rage, he seized the unsuspecting Naomi by the throat and slammed her against the wall of the stable. Naomi gasped, totally shocked at his inhuman strength, her eyes wide.

"All you ever talked about, Kaname, all you ever talked about!"

"Ichiru—what the--?"

"The only people constantly on your mind then and now are Kaname and Zero. What am I to you? What was I ever to you? I was never as strong or as smart as Zero but why did you favor him over me? I accepted you long before he ever did! Why didn't you return those feelings I had for you to me? Why did you always care for me like that, making me believe I was finally going to be able to be loved by someone that didn't see my brother as better than me!? Why Naomi?!"

The pure blood was totally stunned, completely unfamiliar with this side of Ichiru. She had never known she had come off as treating Zero with more affection, she had actually thought she had done a great job with keeping it an even split. Apparently, she had judged wrong.

Ichiru's hand moved off her throat and dropped to his side, his head hanging. Naomi touched his face, her fingertips caressing his cheek and brushing a few strands of his long silver hair.

"Ichiru, I had no idea I was hurting you. I don't think Zero is better than you, I never have. I love you both, but it's just different forms of love. I love you Ichiru, but not in the same way I love Zero."

Ichiru had sunk down to sit on a pile of hay, still avoiding eye contact with Naomi. She kneeled in front of him before opening her arms to offer him a hug and he gladly let her embrace him.

"Your hugs always calm me down. I don't know why, but they still have the same affect on me," he said to her and Naomi stroked his hair.

"See, you're loved just as equally as Zero is. Maybe I don't share the same type of love between you two, but I don't prefer one over the other. I love you both just the same, just in different ways," she said and Ichiru's body relaxed.

"Forgive me, Naomi, for being so stupid," he told her and she only beamed at him.

"There's nothing to forgive. It was just a serious misunderstanding. Stuff like this could happen to anyone," Naomi said and he sat back on his heels, studying how her physical features had changed over the years.

Naomi's red-brown hair had gotten much longer, her eyes sparkled more and her body had gotten much more mature and woman-like. Her curves had become more prominent and attractive as Ichiru's eyes glazed over her body.

As she smiled at him, Ichiru felt his thoughts wander back to when he had first met her, that dazzling smile immediately overtaking him. The blue-green eyes were penetrating through his body and her hair had flowed when she had bent over slightly to talk to him for the first time, asking if they had seen her brother…but something else had changed in Naomi…her eyes…they had lost the fire they used to possess…where had that fire been extinguished? When had it been extinguished? Her smiles used to make her eyes light up like the sun, but this time when she smiled, her eyes remained distant and almost cold…sad…tortured…even when the rest of her face was smiling…her eyes remained unsmiling…tormented.

"Ichiru?" Naomi's soft voice cut into his thoughts and he snapped back to reality. Impulsively, Ichiru reached out and yanked her into his arms.

"When did Naomi-sama's eyes become so tortured?" he asked her and Naomi hugged him enduringly.

Outside the stable, snow began to swirl from the sky and Zero smiled to himself as he slowly walked away from his brother and Naomi.

**Dusk…**

Kyoko stalked through the crunchy snow, her feet crunching the whiteness as she buttoned her red coat up to her throat for extra warmth. Her black leather gloves kept her fingers from getting cold and she kept her eyes sharp for lingering students, exclusively Shiki.

_Rido is possessing his body…Kaname told me earlier Shiki is Rido's son and Kaname's cousin…if I try and kill Rido while he's in Shiki's body, I won't do anything but hurt Shiki…I don't want to do that and I have to wait until Rido's body is restored to finish him off…but the question is where is the body?_

"I seem to have a tendency to run into Naomi's friends while I am taking a walk."

Kyoko didn't bother to turn around but she drew out the Artemis Rod Chairman had let her keep after Yuuki's death. Kyoko had kept it strapped to her arm for easy access and to make sure she didn't kill any vampires by accident with her blade.

"Why did you even bother to come back for Naomi? It's obvious she doesn't like you," the blond snapped, the Rod extending a few inches in her hand as she turned stared over her shoulder at Shiki.

"She's coming back with me though when my body is restored. It didn't take me long to convince her to come back to me," Rido said and crossed Shiki's arms, "I can easily manipulate her with a little threat."

Kyoko grimaced and let the Artemis Rod shoot out to its full length.

"You make me sick," she growled and Rido just made a twisted smirk appear on his son's face.

"I am not interested in what you think human. I have no time to put up with weak attempts to keep Naomi from me. I can easily overpower you."

The blond poised her weapon in a threatening manner and Rido let out an amused laugh.

"You are pathetic."

Kyoko felt her rage peak and she lunged at the vampire in front of her when she heard an electrical fizzle and fire burst in front of her. Rima dropped down from the trees and Kaine appeared behind Kyoko, blazing fire at his finger tips. Rima's hands had electric sparks circling around them and she landed in a cat like position before Kyoko, her bright blue eyes sharp and narrowed.

"Shiki, you moron, why did you let that monster possess you?!" Rima snarled and sent electricity flying at him.

A red liquid swished between Rima and Kyoko and Kaine had barley missed it as it almost launched itself through his heart. There was a dark laugh from Shiki and he manipulated the blood whip through the air, attempting to strike one of the warriors through the hair. Electricity and fire flashed through the air and Kyoko let out shrieks as she blocked the whip with the Rod, protecting her two comrades. The whip soared through the air and Kyoko managed to get it wrapped around her weapon before she thrust the Rod to her side, making Shiki fly passed her and slam into the side of the building.

"That's all we can do, if we go any farther, we'll damage Shiki," Kaine said and the young vampire boy sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"You win for right now," he snarled and leapt up to the first story of the Sun building, "but you can fight all you want. I will make Naomi mine."

He was gone and Rima turned around to her two friends, her eyes colder than ice.

"We all have to protect Naomi. I don't care what it means for us, but we have to get that monster out of Shiki's body and then get rid of him. He won't be a terror to Naomi-sama anymore," she said defiantly and Kyoko nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you. The sooner he's gone the better."

"Until we can fully be rid of him, we have to make sure Shiki's body is protected as well. If we don't then who knows what could happen to him," Kaine added and Rima closed her eyes.

"Exactly, we can't let Shiki suffer anymore either."

Kyoko made the Artemis Rod sink back to its twelve inch length and strapped it back onto her arm.

"But when exactly will his body be restored fully? We can't just sit here and wait because the longer we do the more dangerous and powerful he'll become. He'll end up killing one of u—uh!" Kyoko's sentence was ended in a gasp and her brown eyes snapped wider.

"Kyoko-san!" Kaine and Rima cried together and Kaine's eyes followed the blood whip up to Shiki's smirking face.

"Stop resisting Shiki," Rido instructed as Kyoko's gasps became more rapid then ceased when she fell into the snowy ground, the whip retreating out of her shoulder.

"You--!" Rima started, the electricity firing up again as her rage boiled. Kaine placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"You'll hurt Shiki."

The vampire was gone in an instant when Rima turned her eyes from Kaine to where Shiki had been standing just a few seconds prior. The aristocrats knelt down by the injured Kyoko, blood leaking out of her body and staining the pure snow.

**Flash to Naomi and Kaname…**

Naomi caught the faint scent of blood and she perked up, her eyes remaining between their natural color and crimson.

"Kaname-sama," she whipped away from the vase of roses she had been arranging and focused her gleaming eyes on her brother who was also alert and staring out the window, "that scent…its Kyoko."

Kaname bolted up and raced out the door before Naomi could even pick up her foot to take a step. She bounded over to the window and yanked it open then jumped out to the snowy grounds. She saw Kaname sprinting out ahead of her towards the Sun Building and Naomi followed him. The smell became stronger as Naomi's feet barley touched the ground as she ran to get to Kyoko as fast as she could.

In a matter of seconds, she was standing over the fallen blond, blood seeping through her clothes to a point where Naomi had a hard time deciphering where the wound was. Kaine and Rima were on either side of her, and Kaine was explaining what had happened, but the pounding of Naomi's heart and the screams of her thoughts drowned the gentle sound of his voice.

Kaname appeared and picked up his love to take her to the infirmary, the shock and agony he felt erased from his handsome face. Naomi's fists clenched as he carried her friend away, whispering words to Kyoko that no one but the unconscious blond could hear echoing in a dream. The princess whipped around to her friends, her eyes glowing with the overpowering desire for revenge.

"Rido—if he killed Kyoko too, I will make him suffer more than Christ did when He was crucified!"

With that, Naomi was gone, disappeared inside the building and Kaine and Rima remained outside, both of them prepared incase Shiki came back.

**Inside Chairman's Office…**

Naomi remained leaning against Chairman's desk, her arms crossed and eyes closed. She inhaled deeply numerous times, trying to calm her senses as the vision of Kyoko lying on the ground bleeding to death remained vivid. Her fists shook as she clenched them together and then she heard the pad of footsteps approaching her.

"Naomi-sama," Ichijou entered the room, his bright green eyes emitting many emotions, none of them positive. Naomi's eyes opened and she saw her best friend before her, Shiki in the looming shadows behind him, smirking for all it was worth.

"The only reason I am not tearing you apart right now is the fact you are in my cousin's body, Rido," Naomi hissed, her eyes burning crimson.

"He is fighting back at me but, like the rest of you, is failing," Rido taunted and Naomi let a deep, menacing, growl escape past her lips.

"You are nothing but a coward. I regret not plunging that sword through you when I had the chance."

"The same sword Nani Nagasaki used while she was a hunter. You're the one that gave that sword to Chairman for Kyoko to use, am I correct?" Rido asked soothingly and Naomi smirked as well.

"Who gives a damn? I should have just used it to shove it through your disgusting body when I had the chance. I bitterly regret it but I have no one to blame but myself."

"This does make two deaths you are responsible for you know," Rido said and his crimson and blue eyes glared at her astonished, agonized face. Ichijou had faced him as well, his own expression twisted with rage.

"How dare you accuse her!" he cried and Naomi lunged for her possessed cousin's body.

"YOU KILLED YUUKI! YOU TOOK MY SISTER FROM ME! I LOVED HER MORE THAN ANYONE AND YOU MADE ME SHED HER BLOOD! HOW DARE YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO ACCUSE ME OF BEING A MURDERER! I LOVED YUUKI MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE YOU BASTARD!" Naomi had him by the throat, her nails digging into the flesh in rage and she slammed him as hard as she could against the wall, making chunks of it crack.

"Naomi-sama, please calm yourself! You'll hurt Shiki! Think of your cousin! He'll be the one suffering for this if you do anymore damage!" Ichijou pleaded but Naomi brushed him aside. She yanked a dagger off the book shelf and held it eye level to her. Shiki's eyes went twice their size and Ichijou seized her hand.

"Naomi-sama!"

"Naomi, please calm yourself," Kaname ordered from the doorway as he arrived back from the infirmary, "Kyoko is going to be okay. She needs to rest for a few days but she'll be back one hundred percent healthy."

The princess could hear the relief trickle from Kaname's words and she dropped the dagger but did not let go on Shiki's throat.

"You get out of my cousin's body. You're such a coward because you knew if you possessed my cousin I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Shiki, if you can hear me, I'm exceedingly sorry for all the pain you are suffering. Forgive me." She let go of her cousin and Rido's laugh rippled the still air.

"He's fighting or trying to. I can't leave him just yet, I'm not strong enough."

Naomi paced over to the window, her brother, best friend and enemy watching her. She opened it, snow entering the office as Kaname also walked over to her, knowing what she was planning.

"I will win this war against you, Rido, even if it costs me my life," the noble princess declared and disappeared into the snowy night, Kaname following her, leaving Shiki and Ichijou behind.

**And that concludeds chapter whatever this is because it's near one am and I'm tired and too lazy to look at the Ch. #. Let alone write out the friggin words. Lmao. :D I'll update again soon!! I'm on break so yeah, lots of writing for Rain-chan! Teehee. 4 reviews would be amazing!! :D LOVE you guys!! ^-^ **


	16. As I Dry Your Tears

** Alright, I am really working on more Kaname x Kyoko moments. I added one in here and I promise I will make more! I'm really sorry about all the Zero/Naomi fluff...I'm a Zero fan girl. :'( But I really am working my ass off to get more Kaname x Kyoko!! :D I will make you guys happy, I swear!! Okay...now enjoy...and THANK YOU: AkashaCullen26, my-forgotten-rose-, W-Rabbit, BloodiAngel, BloodeeMoon, kananoyousei and darkHeartedAngel26 for the fast reviews!! :D This is a very fluffy chapter...  
**

_What is this? Why do I hurt so much…Where are Rima and Kaine? Kaname…I heard him too…what was he saying? I remember him saying it was all going to be okay…he said he loved me too…he was going to make sure I don't get hurt anymore…Kaname…Kaname…_

"Kyoko…"

_What is it Kaname? I can hear you…Kaname…_

"Kyoko, wake up."

_Kaname, your voice is so distant…but it's getting clearer…_

"Kyoko."

"Kaname…" the blond stirred.

"Zero."

"What? Kaname…"

"I'm not Kaname, I'm Zero," Zero said and brushed aside a strand of her gold hair.

Kyoko opened her eyes slowly, the face of Zero swimming before her eyes. He had a concerned expression and Kyoko rubbed her aching eyes as they adjusted to the harsh light of the infirmary. She sat up unhurriedly, still rubbing her eyes, and Zero exhaled, relived she was alright.

"You took on Rido with Kaine and Rima. That wasn't to smart there sis," Zero said and Kyoko squinted her eyes at him, still becoming used to the brightness of the room.

"Where are Kaname and Naomi? What happened to Kaine and Rima?" Kyoko began firing questions and Zero had no idea how to answer the first.

"Rima and Kaine are both perfectly fine. As for Kaname and Naomi, I know as much as you do in regards to where they are at the moment," he admitted and Kyoko felt her shoulder begin to throb.

"What happened?"

"Rido attacked you and tried to kill you with that blood whip Shiki is able to manipulate. He shoved it through your shoulder and barley missed you heart. That's all Kuran told me other than to stay here with you until you awoke," Zero reached in front of him and handed Kyoko two tablets of pain killer with a glass of water as she rubbed her stinging shoulder.

"Thank you, Zero," she took it gratefully and Zero stood.

"Will you be alright here by yourself? I'm going to go take care of some business," his look of concern became deadly and Kyoko resisted shuddering. He was almost as terrifying as Naomi when he glared like that.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll draw the curtains and lock the door and windows," Kyoko said and immediately rose to her feet, her arm becoming numb.

"Don't do anything stupid and don't leave this room unless Kaname comes in and tells you to, alright?" Zero said and cracked the door open just a few centimeters.

"Okay, I won't. I'll stay here for tonight," Kyoko promised and added a sunny smile. Zero returned it and then departed.

_I'll make Rido pay. He's gone way too far. First Naomi, now Kyoko. He's not getting anyone else. _

**Vampire**** Council Building****…** (I can't remember what it's called)

"I will not allow any more murders. I am demanding you put the entire Academy under surveillance and protection," Naomi demanded as she stood before the elder vampires and Ichijou folded his hands.

"I understand, we will fill the request immediately," he said four of the elders left the room.

"There are also certain people I want under the most protection. Nagasaki, Kyoko and Kiryuus, Zero and Ichiru," Naomi said, her harsh voice becoming softer and kinder.

There was a pause and Ichijou only stared at her.

"We can give extra protection to the two humans, but as for the hunter, he will remain on his own," the elder said and Naomi's fingernails pierced through the metal table.

"You will protect Zero, I order you to!"

Kaname decided to intervene and he touched his sister's shoulder.

"Why won't you offer him protection and go against my sister?"

"Kiryuu's status in society makes us unable to offer him the request. We would be protecting an enemy, and that goes against our laws," Ichijou explained and Naomi's eyes glowed.

"I don't give a damn about your laws! I have the power to release of those laws and I do for the time being. Rido is at the Academy threatening the ones I love and I will not stand for him hurting anyone else! My sister is in the infirmary because of him!" Naomi half yelled and drew her nails back, making claw marks in the table. The other vampires cringed at the screech of the metal being ripped off the table as her nails pulled back to her body.

"We will still be going against everything we have been taught. I don't care what he has done to you personally; Kiryuu is a threat to the rest of us. He has killed many of our kind as his parents did. He is a hunter and a threat. We will not protect him anymore than the rest of the Academy, if at all."

_He shouldn't have said that, _Kaname thought and side glanced at his fuming sister. Her eyes were beginning to glow red with rage and all the wine glasses on the table crack, making red wine stain the silver.

"As pure blood princess Naomi Amaya Kuran, daughter to Juuri and Haruka Kuran I order you to--!"

"Naomi, it's no use. Don't lose your temper," Kaname whispered and the glasses all shattered.

"You will give Zero Kiryuu the protection he needs!" Naomi yelled and Kaname squeezed her shoulder.

"Naomi, calm yourself, Ichijou-san, we appreciate the efforts you are making. Thank you and we understand," Kaname said reluctantly and bowed.

_It's no use, Naomi can't win this._

Naomi's eyes snapped wide open and she turned her eyes to him, her face totally blank and pain stricken.

"You aren't going to help me…with this…?" her voice was a whisper and a shiver ran up and down Kaname's spine.

There was an earsplitting crack and the windows shattered to pieces. Kaname covered his eyes and saw his sister disappear and he followed her. He appeared in the lounge area of the Moon Dorms and Takuma jumped up from his seat.

"Kaname-sama, Naomi-sama is up in her dorm and I'm not entirely sure what's—"

Kaname cut him off and headed up the stairs to his sister's room. Takuma followed him and the two vampires reached her dorm before Kaname knocked quietly.

"Naomi, let me in," Kaname instructed and the door swung open. Naomi had her back to both of them and the two men entered her room, Ichijou wondering what exactly had happened.

"Naomi, you know there was nothing either of us could do. You knew before hand the Council wasn't going to do anything for Kiryuu because of his status—"

"SHUT UP!" Naomi shrieked and slammed her brother up against the wall with one hand around his neck. Kaname's face remained emotionless and Ichijou was frozen at her actions.

"I WORK MY ASS OFF TRYING TO PROTECT KYOKO FROM RIDO AND I ASK FOR HELP TO PROTECT ZERO AND YOU WON'T DO SHIT! I HAVE BENT MY BODY IN SO MANY DIRECTIONS TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE ALWAYS SAFE AND ALL THESE YEARS YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MEANS THE MOST TO ME! NEVER ONCE HAVE I EVER ASKED FOR ANYTHING IN RETURN AND THEN WHEN I NEED YOU THE MOST YOU BRUSH ME ASIDE!"

At the sound of the screaming, Kaine, Aidou and Ruka dashed into the room, both of them freezing as Ichijou did when they saw Naomi holding Kaname by the neck.

"Naomi-sama, control yourself!" Aidou cried and it all of his strength and Kaine's to pry Naomi's fingers from her brother.

_"Why won't you help me?! WHY?! WHAT HAS ZERO EVER DONE WRONG AGAINST YOU KANAME-ONII!? WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE TO YOU?!" _

Kaine and Aidou held her back by her arms as she fought against their grips, crying hysterically and Ruka stepped in front of her.

"Naomi-sama, you need to get a hold of yourself. This isn't Kaname-sama's fault," she told her friends gently and Naomi sank to the floor, her two friends following her but loosening their grips.

"What happened in the Council?" Ichijou asked the prince and he rubbed his neck.

"Your grandfather won't do jack shit to protect Zero from Rido! He's going to let Zero be out in the open as an easy target! He got to Kyoko already, Zero's next! I can't guard him by myself but your grandfather won't do anything for him!" Naomi cried and Ichijou looked as if someone had shot him. "Zero hasn't done anything wrong against anyone! Why is he the one always suffering?! Why won't you help me?!"

Naomi sprang to her feet and shoved Kaname, Kaine, Ruka, Aidou and Ichijou out of her dorm.

"GO AWAY!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, "GO AWAY! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She slammed the door shut as Ichijou tried to reenter her room.

"Naomi-sama!" he jiggled the door knob but the door was locked, "Naomi…"

"Lave her be for a while Ichijou-sama," Kaname said quietly, his eyes pained.

"I can't, she needs to understand," Ichijou told him and Kaname gave Ruka and Kaine a signal look to leave. The two others left and Ichijou leaned against the door.

"Alright then, I'll leave you with her. Maybe you'll be able to calm her down. She won't listen to me right now," Kaname gave his friend an assuring nod then departed. Ichijou stood outside in the hall for a while, listening to Naomi's soft sobs on the other side of the door then knocked quietly after what seemed to be an hour.

"Naomi, let me in," Ichijou said quietly and there was no answer. "Naomi-sama."

The door creaked open and Ichijou pushed it open more, spotting Naomi standing by her window. Ichijou clicked the door shut once more and approached her, giving her hair a light touch.

"Naomi-sama, I'm sorry about what happened. I really am, but there isn't anything I can do. I swear to you, if I could change this, I would," Ichijou admitted to her and Naomi turned around, her face tear stained.

"Ichijou-kun, forgive me for acting like that but—" she flew into his arms and he knelt down to the floor with her, "I don't want anymore people to get hurt! I can barely see Kyoko in the state she's in! I can't bear to think of Zero getting hurt too! Its bad enough Kyoko is injured; I don't want Zero to be hurt too!"

Ichijou held her close to him, stroking her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

_Should I tell her now…? Is it the appropriate timing?_

Ichijou hugged her tightly for a few more minutes, and when she had calmed down, he pushed her back just enough so he could look into her shining eyes.

"Naomi-sama, I don't know if this is the best time to tell you, but I'm afraid this is the last chance I'll get," Ichijou started, his heart pounding.

Naomi stared at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"Naomi-sama," he continued, "I—love you. I've been in love with you ever since we were little kids and yet, I've never had enough back bone to tell you how I truly feel about you. I love you so much Naomi, everything about you, your personality, the way you smile so brightly, the way you look, I love all of it. You mean more than the world to me, and I want to be able to spend my life with you. I know how much you love Kiryuu and I won't let my feelings interfere with your relationship with him, but still, I want you to know how precious you are to me."

Naomi was speechless and without thinking first, Ichijou leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. His hands intertwined with her hair and Naomi's body was tense from shock. Ichijou let himself kiss her as long as his conscious would allow him, his arms tight around Naomi and his all of his feelings pouring out in that single kiss.

Every moment he wasted while he was around her not telling her how he truly felt…not giving into his desire to hold her or to even touch her hands…all those wasted moments of not cherishing the few seconds he had been able to spend with her alone…he made up for them in the one kiss. She didn't need to hear anything more…she understood everything by just having his lips pressing against hers so tenderly for only half a minute…he loved her. He loved her more than anyone, she meant everything to him.

Ichijou carefully pulled away, his breath shaky and Naomi could only continue to stare at him. She swallowed hard to wet her dry throat and Ichijou stood then offered his hand to her, which she took.

"Naomi-sama, I don't expect you to reciprocate my feelings for you, but I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I'm sorry if I came off as forcing myself onto you," Ichijou began to bow but the pure blood stopped him.

"Don't apologize, I don't mind even though I don't—" she stopped herself and Ichijou caressed her face.

"I don't want you feeling bad about it. I know you love Kiryuu-kun and I want you to be happy with him. You two have been through so much together, and it not only makes sense how you two feel about each other, but, I personally think Kiryuu-kun is the best one for you," he told her, a soft, friendly smile on his face. Naomi's eyes glimmered and she hugged her best friend tightly.

"Thank you, Takuma-sama," she whispered and his smile widened.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"Uhm…I need to be alone for a bit. I want to pull myself together before I go find Kaname and apologize to him for what I did. He made a mistake, but at the same time, he didn't have much power over the situation. I shouldn't have blamed him," Naomi said and pulled away from Ichijou's comforting arms, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright…I'm okay!" Naomi's voice was cracking again but Ichijou gave her a nod anyway then quietly left the room, Naomi closing the door behind him. Her hand stayed on the door knob and she listened as Ichijou's foot steps died away then sank back down to the floor, panting.

Kyoko's bleeding body flashed into her mind and Kaname carrying the bloody girl away in his arms made her shiver. She leaned her back against the door, knees pulled up to her chest and taking deep, rapid breaths. She hugged herself as the nightmares of Ichiru, Zero and Kyoko all ending up severely wounded or worse dead played through her mind like a never ending horror movie. Naomi began to tremble from holding back sobs and she pressed her hands over her ears to block out the echoes of Rido's chilling laugh.

_No, I don't want them to get hurt…no…not them…Zero…Ichiru…Kyoko…don't hurt them…don't touch them with your filthy hands!_

Naomi buried her face in her arms and let out a few cries, attempting to muffle them with her uniform shirt sleeves. The terrifying images of her three most venerable friends being soaked in their own blood continued to play through her mind and she also thought of Shiki.

_I need to free him too…Shiki…my cousin…he can't win over his own body because of how strong Rido is…Shiki…Shiki…_

Naomi felt a faint, cold breeze touch her hair and legs and she lifted her eyes barley to see a few snow flakes drift in as well. Her tears froze against her cheeks and she raised her head all the way to see a long shadow cast on the hardwood floor. Naomi let more tears run down her face when she saw Zero standing inside her room, his coat dancing in the same rhythm as his silver bangs. Hot tears burned down her face and Naomi rose to her feet.

"Zero-kun…" her voice was caught in her throat as Zero's violet eyes seemed to read her mind. She let out a sob and ran over to him, his arms welcoming her immediately, and he held her fast against his chest.

"What is making you cry so much Naomi?"

"I'm sorry Zero! I really am! I can't protect you! I honestly am doing everything I can to ensure your safety but I can't do it alone! The Council won't help because of you status as a hunter…why should it make a difference!?"

Zero ran his fingers through her hair soothingly as the wind became heavier and made it ripple back behind her. The door swung open and Ichijou stood in the doorway, his blond hair whipping back.

"I don't want Naomi-sama to be caused anymore pain," was his first statement and Zero picked Naomi up bridal style after making her calm down.

"Neither do I. I'm not one hundred percent positive what's going to happen or what's already happened but in the end, she will be able to smile genuinely once again," Zero told the aristocrat.

"I know how much you cherish her, but I will warn you Kiryuu-kun, if you do anything that makes Naomi-sama hurt, I will not forgive you easily for it," Ichijou said and the hunter gave a soft smile.

"I understand, although, I think Naomi cries more because of me than anyone else."

Takuma's expression was astonished.

"Kiryuu-kun—?"

"Naomi's life has revolved around protecting everyone she knows but the only time she cries is when the situation ties back to me."

"Even so, she belongs with you, and she's going to fight for you until the end," Ichijou said and Zero gave another smile.

"And I won't do anything but reciprocate the favor, no matter what the outcome for me is."

Takuma gazed at the sleeping Naomi, her head resting comfortably on her love's shoulder, and then met Zero's determined eyes again.

"I will not betray her, and I will fight for her until the end," Zero vowed and with that, disappeared once more into the shadows of the night.

**Unconscious…**

_I was sitting in the back seat of the family car as my dad turned down a deserted street. My mother was sitting next to him the passenger's seat jokingly singing way off key to the music blasting out of the radio speakers while my sister, Ai, and I laughed as we listened to her. The pale moon was shining overhead, some of its light shining through the windshield and made my dad's blond hair shine. It was a cold winter night and the snow had begun to fall out of the sky once again. _

_"Kyoko-chan, look," Ai whispered in my ear, her pale slender finger pointing out the window to the ominous woods over on the side of the road. I followed her pointing finger to see a tall, shadowy figure through the snowflakes just standing on the edge of the wood. It turned its body towards us and both of us ducked down when we both swore we saw its eyes glowing crimson. _

_"Vampire…" I whispered to her and Ai stroked my hair. _

_"It's okay," she whispered back, neither Mom nor Dad hearing us; "I'm a hunter. I'd kill it if it came near us." _

_I smiled at this and felt safe again under Ai's protecting body as she shielded me from view of the petrifying eyes. I felt her look back out the window and my body tensed as she lowered her lips to my ear. _

_"It's gone now, you can sit up now," she said and lifted herself up then raised the hem of her shirt so I could see the vampire hunting gun strapped to her jean belt loop. _

_I automatically felt secure again and snuggled back into my seat, listening to Mother sing. A few moments passed and the car gave a violent jerk then began to spin uncontrollably. I found my screams erupting from my throat, mixing in with Mother's and Ai's as the car flipped and my sister's body was over mine, protecting me from the flying glass. I could no longer hear Mother screaming and the car caught fire. Ai's gasps and sputters were the only noises I heard as her torn, glass polluted, bloody hand reached over my head to force the door open. Her skin sizzled and blistered as she yanked the metal door release making the car door swing open. She coughed, spraying her own blood from inside her body onto me. _

_"Escape…Kyoko…" she gagged and I felt tears brim in my eyes. _

_My head hammered and Ai shoved me out of the car wit her remaining strength. I toppled into the safety of the snow, coughing up beads of blood and the snow burned my cuts like fire. _

_"AI-ONEE-CHAN!" I looked back, tears flooding my face. "AI-ONEE!" _

_There was no answer, and the last I saw was her torn, bloody hand become consumed by flames. I was frightened, I didn't know where I was, and my family was dead. I remembered the vampire I had seen a few minutes prior then began to run. I didn't know why I was going _into _the woods since they didn't even _look_ safe, but that was the only place I could run to. _

_I was screaming for help, soaked in blood and getting more and more lost the faster I ran. I finally came to a clearing, totally alone and I was miles from the nearest town for all I knew. I had never been so scared and the visions of my dead family circulated in my mind. I closed my eyes and pressed my hands over my ears, screaming for help, praying maybe the vampire would hear me and by some miracle, be a kind vampire and help me. My eyes opened and all I saw were the same glowing, crimson eyes glaring at me only centimeters from my face. I screamed even louder as a black hole of a mouth opened, revealing yellow fangs and a cannibalistic roar. _

**Conscious…**

Kyoko shrieked and bolted up in her bed, safe in the infirmary. She felt her face connect with something soft but firm and strong arms wrapped around her waist. She clung to whoever it was and realized she was sobbing in total fear, shaking all over.

"It's okay Kyoko, I'm here. Don't be scared," Kaname whispered soothingly to her and she raised her shimmering eyes to his.

"My family…I had that nightmare again with the accident—my sister dying—her blood soaking me—the vampire—that cold night and not knowing where I was—Kaname-senpai, I'm so scared!" Kyoko buried her face in his chest, tears of fear soaking through his shirt. He hugged her and rested his head on hers while smoothing her curls out.

"You're safe now, Kyoko, I'm here. No one can hurt you right now."

"Please stay with me, Kaname-sama, don't leave me yet," Kyoko pleaded when she mistook him for loosening his grip on her to begin guiding his fingers through her hair.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to," he promised and Kyoko clung helplessly to him, the sweet scent of his skin comforting her.

Kaname kissed the top of her head and continued to hug her, still petting her hair. Kyoko stopped crying and the soothing touch of his fingers began to make her feel sleepy again. Kaname sensed this and laid her back down, the back of her palm resting on her forehead. Her brown eyes closed, and Kaname traced his cool finger over her face and down her neck.

"I'm sorry for screaming like that. I get so scared when I see those red eyes glaring at me and being alone in the middle of nowhere. The thing I fear the most is being alone and lost with no one nearby to help. I hate being alone; I always have…but somehow…whenever I was alone, Kaname-sama was always there to hold me. Kaname-sama was always by my side and it's because of him I exist today," Kyoko said, half asleep and Kaname lowered himself to lie lightly on top of her, the sheets being the only barrier between their two bodies. Kyoko's arms wrapped around him and she felt safe with him at her side.

"And it was because of you, Kyoko, that I was able to live on after I lost my parents, Yuuki and for a while, Naomi," Kaname lifted his head so he could meet her eyes, a genuine smile spreading across his face.

Kyoko returned it and brought her hand up to rest against his cheek, her fingers lacing with a few strands of his brown hair. Kaname lay back down on his side and Kyoko scooted over a few inches to give him more room. He bent his arm underneath his head, his other hand over Kyoko's between their two bodies. Kyoko's free hand stayed on his face, her thumb warmly massaging the area under his light crimson eye. They didn't say anything for a while and just let their eye contact continue, the moon outside the window making shadows dance on the opposite walls.

"Kaname-sama, where did you go earlier with Naomi? It worried me a little because of how odd Zero-kun was acting," Kyoko asked quietly after a long, loving silence.

"We went to see the Council and they agreed to put the Academy under protection. I might also add, you and Kiryuu Ichiru have more than anyone," Kaname explained and Kyoko's eyebrows furrowed.

"What about Zero?"

Kaname paused and thought back to Naomi's outburst. Never had he seen his sister so helpless, angry and hurt all at the same time as much as he had just seen and hour or so beforehand.

"Kaname-sama, do you not want me to know?"

"No, it's not that. Naomi is just very angry with me."

Kyoko's eyes filled with compassion and she had an expression that gave away she was very willing to whatever it was he had to say, if anything at all.

"If you want to talk about it, I'll listen to you," she said even though she didn't have to. Kaname closed his eyes briefly and then continued to explain what had happened.

"The Council refused to give Kiryuu extra protection no matter how Naomi argued. They weren't going to change their minds and I knew it, so I told them we both understood before Naomi gave into her rage and killed them all. She obviously wasn't going to understand right away what I was thinking and she blew up at me. I can see why too, had I been in her position, I would have done the same thing."

"Why won't they protect Zero?"

"Because of his status as a hunter."

"I'm a hunter too. My family was known for they're hunting skills."

"The Council doesn't see you as a threat because you don't have that aura of hating vampires like Kiryuu does. You haven't killed any vampire yet nor have you ever tried and the one you have gone against was the vampire we're all after. In the eyes of the Council, you're an ally," Kaname explained and Kyoko closed her eyes.

"What are you going to do then, Kaname?"

There was another pause and Kaname was unable to answer.

"What can I do? Naomi is furious with me and I can't really blame her either."

"Help protect Zero and make it up to her. I understand your prejudice against him, but can you help her and I protect him? You'll do it for me and Naomi, right? Zero said yesterday that he was willing to forget about his hatred and whatnot and help give protection to you for Naomi. He wants the same thing you and I do, just to see Naomi smile," Kyoko said and Kaname was speechless momentarily.

"Alright," he said after a moment, "I can do that to make up to my sister and you."

Kyoko smiled at him and met his forehead with hers, their fingers twining together.

"Kaname-sama, can you do me one last favor?" she asked before sleep overcame her.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Can you not tell Zero I told you what he said about you?"

Kaname blinked.

"Oh, okay, I wasn't going to anyway."

Kyoko gave a relived sigh and smiled again.

"Thanks, he'd kill me if he found out I told you."

"I wouldn't allow that," Kaname said to her and she laughed serenely.

"I didn't mean literally Kaname-sama!"

The pure blood felt yet another real smile spread across his face as he laid there with the young blond. He felt a light laugh escape from him as he too began to fall asleep with Kyoko, their fingers still intertwined together.

**In Zero's Dorm…**

Naomi snuggled deeper under the covers, the t-shirt Zero had let her wear for the night as something comfortable to sleep in slipping down, exposing part of her shoulder. Zero opened his eyes again as Naomi rested her head against his bare chest, her hair still chilly from the snow.

"Zero, how did you manage to get to me the way you did?" Naomi asked and Zero inhaled deeply before answering.

"I was out on patrol and heard you yelling. I wouldn't be surprised if you woke up the whole Sun Building or make someone call the police," Zero said and wrapped his arm around her waist, her sweatpants (technically his) soft and warm against his hand.

"Very funny wise ass," she muttered and Zero chuckled.

"I was hoping I could make you laugh, a giggle even. Apparently, that didn't work."

"No, it didn't."

"I was half serious though. What made you go off like that?"

Naomi paused and cuddled up closer to him, her arm also around his waist, the fabric of his pajama pants meeting her pinky finger.

"The Council not giving you the protection you need. Rido attacked Kyoko and that's bad enough. I don't want you getting hurt as well," Naomi explained in simple terms and Zero kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to worry so much about me. I know how to take on a vampire."

"Don't be so cocky," Naomi snapped and gave his chest a poke with her sharp nail, making him wiggle back slightly, "Rido is much more powerful than you think he is. If he can overpower me then he could easily overpower you."

"Good point, but if we have all the other vampires plus Kyoko and me, he has a slim chance of escaping, don't you think?"

"Maybe, maybe not but either way, the most deadly thing you can do is underestimate him," Naomi said and Zero nestled his chin on top of her head comfortably.

"I won't underestimate as long as you let me protect and fight for you," he said and Naomi bit her tongue.

"Just don't do anything stupid."

Zero gave another soft laugh and inhaled again.

"I won't, I promise."

"Good boy," Naomi whispered as she gave his neck a kiss. Another moment passed and both of them were sound asleep in each others arms.

**Any ideas for some Kaname/Kyoko fluff? I gladly take ideas. (I will credit you as well) Anyone has any inspiration or something they think would make the story better, tell me. I'm open to it. :D I most likely write them exactly how they're told to me, but if anyone has anything in mind, tell me. I love hearing ideas from people! (Hence the reason my first Death Note fan fiction and many other fan fictions written by other authors become so popular. Sorry...I just sounded so full of myself just now...-bows-) Anyway, review por favor! :D I may not update for a bit cause I'm not entirely sure what I want to happen in the next chapter...again, ideas if you care to share them with me. You will be credited!!  
**


	17. Rido No Kagai

** Okay, I had an adorable KanamexKyoko moment in this chapter. I loved writing it cause it was so cute! (I didn't sound full of myself at all....) Anyway, I want to say a huge THANK YOU to my-forgotten-rose- who gave me the awesome idea at the end of this chapter! Thanks to AkashaCullen26 as well for some cute Kaname x Kyoko fluff ideas. ^-^ Thanks so much you two! Anyway, to those of you who reviewed, favorited and what not, my praises and gratitude go to: Ryuusei Akira Kiri6, queenofspades19, IceRose8452 and Hallows07!! Enjoy now!  
**

Shiki creaked open his dorm room door and stepped inside. The door clicked shut and he walked over to his window, his hands folded behind his back while he gazed out over the moonlit, snow covered campus. Ichijou entered the dorm, Shiki not acknowledging his presence, and grabbed his pajamas before slipping into the bathroom.

"Ichijou-kun," Shiki said coldly after Takuma had re-entered the bedroom, "may I ask where you were earlier?"

"What do you mean?" the puzzled aristocrat asked.

"Where were Naomi and Kaname after Kyoko was signed into the infirmary?"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" Ichijou growled, not intending to be disrespectful but his emotions had gotten the best of him.

"Alright then, I see you aren't going to tell me, but you have to answer this next question."

Ichijou paused to signal he was listening.

"Why were you in Naomi's dorm?" Shiki focused his eyes on the blond vampire, his voice as cold and sharp as ice daggers.

"I was comforting her," Ichijou half revealed but Shiki seemed to read his mind.

"You were doing more than that. You revealed your true feelings for her, didn't you? You told her you love her more than anyone, and that there is no one else in the world you care more about? Am I right?"

Ichijou took a deep breath to calm his fury before answering.

"I am not going to force myself on her, Rido; you've done that for me. I do love Naomi more than any other girl I have known and I really just want to see her as the happy young woman I used to know," Ichijou said and stalked over to his bed.

Shiki sneered at him and a shiver ran up and down Ichijou's spine. A heavy silence hung in the air and there was a swishing noise and a light thud. Ichijou turned to see Shiki swaying and he began to fall over, Ichijou catching him. The window was wide open and the curtains were waving rapidly in the wind.

"Oh no…oh no…" Ichijou laid his friend down in his bed and then rushed over to the window.

_What have I done?!_

**Dawn…**

Zero stirred and opened his eyes, Naomi still sleeping soundly in his arms. He smiled and lightly pushed aside strands of stray hair out of her face as she inhaled deeply. Her eyes opened and she stretched out her cramped arm before running her long fingers through her bangs.

"Aren't you supposed to sleep during the day?" Zero teased and Naomi groaned.

"I slept all night…oh shit I missed my classes!" Naomi jumped out of bed, the cuff to Zero's sweatpants she had on catching on the edge of the bed, and toppled to the floor.

"Very graceful," Zero muttered to her and pushed the covers off of him.

"Shut up."

Naomi picked herself up, her red-brown hair wild and covering her face. She yanked her fingers through it and pushed the long sleeves back up to her elbows.

"I have classes, so, you can hang out in here if you want to," Zero said and Naomi studied him as he stretched his arms and back muscles out, making them flex.

"Can you do me a favor, Zero?" she asked when she had stood up and Zero looked over his shoulder at her, pausing with his arm half way the sleeve of his uniform.

"Sure as long as it's not something radical or life threatening," he joked darkly and Naomi gave him a light punch on the back of his shoulder.

"Of course it's not. I just want you to see if Kyoko-san is alright. I'll get mauled by Day Class students if I go before tonight," Naomi said and Zero nodded.

"Yeah, I was going to anyway. Knowing Kaname, he probably stayed there all night with her," Zero said and lifted his chin up to tie the red tie around his neck.

Naomi's heart gave a painful jolt as she remembered the previous night and going crazy on him.

_I really shouldn't have done that…it was wrong to force all the blame on him. I should apologize…he should have helped me argue my point but still, going crazy on my brother like that was wrong. _

"I did hear you going insane on him too," Zero told her quietly, his hands lowering to his sides.

Naomi kept her eyes glued to him as he turned around and pressed her lips together.

"It was wrong of me. I'm going to find him in a minute to apologize," she said and ran her fingers through her matted hair.

"You know, you're putting too much stress on yourself. You don't have to sacrifice so much for me. I have a Bloody Rose and I know how to use, it trust me. The second I see Rido out of Shiki's body, I'm blowing him to smithereens and the problem is solved…as long as you, Kyoko or one of the other vampires don't do it first…" Zero trailed off and stuck his hands in his pockets, staring up at the ceiling.

Naomi wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Just make sure he doesn't rip you to shreds, okay? If you act recklessly I'll lock you in this room," she said and Zero blew his bangs back.

"Fine, suck all the fun out of it," he muttered and Naomi's nails pressed threateningly against his shirt.

"You little brat," she growled, "I spoil you."

Zero could only smirk at that.

**Flash to Kyoko and Kaname…**

Kaname was the first to open his eyes, the sunlight streaking through the curtains. Kyoko was snuggled up against him, her head against his chest and he realized he had his arm around her waist. She was wrapped warmly in the sheets, the wrinkle of her shirt sleeves pressing against the soft fabric, and he ran his hand through her gold hair. She slept soundly, her chest against his then back again breathing steadily and Kaname kissed the top of her head.

Slowly propping his head up on his elbow, Kaname stayed with Kyoko for what seemed to him ten minutes but the clock told him another hour had passed since he had awaken.

_"Kaname-sama, why do you always look so sad?" Kyoko asked, rubbing her brown eyes that were still half asleep. _

_"Kyoko-san, it's very late. Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?" Kaname started to his feet but the little ten year old had pulled her self up on the couch and cuddled up next to him. _

_"You always so lonely Kaname-sama, why is that?" she asked, her blond curls meeting his hand as the vampire raised it rest on her head so she could relax on his chest. _

_"How do I look lonely all the time, Kyoko-san?" _

_"Kaname-sama always seems so sad when he looks at Yuuki-chan, and Naomi-sama has disappeared and Kaname-sama won't tell me why. I think Kaname-sama is sad and lonely and Kyoko wants to help," the tiny blond said as she drifted back off to sleep. _

_"How does Kyoko-san want to help?" Kaname asked, not being able to resist how cute she was. _

_"Kyoko-chan wants to always be there for you," she said and crawled onto his lap before wrapping her little arms around his waist. "Kyoko-chan wants to hold Kaname-sama and give him lots of hugs. Kyoko-chan wants to make Kaname-sama smile and laugh, and she wants him to be happy. Kyoko-chan also wants Naomi-sama to come back and make her smile too and I want to help make her laugh too with Yuuki-chan."_

_"You already make me smile, Kyoko-san," Kaname said and embraced her, the gold curls filling his nose with the innocent sent of lilies. _

_"Kyoko-chan loves you, and Yuuki-chan does too, Kaname-sama," Kyoko told him and struggled to raise her head just enough to give his cheek a small kiss._

_Kaname felt himself blush as the soft lips touched his cheek and he let her stay snuggled up in his arms until she had drifted back into a deep sleep. _

"You've never failed in being able to make me smile," Kaname whispered to Kyoko, still asleep in his arms, "you don't even have to try and you always manage to bring a smile to my face. Maybe that was what made me fall in love with you, the fact you were always able to make me smile more than anyone else."

Kaname exhaled slowly and kissed her again.

"You can make me smile in a way no one else can. I can't even begin to tell you how precious you are to me," he told her and in her sleep, Kyoko's lips pulled back into a brief but loving smile.

**Flash to Ichiru… **

_I know he's back. I can tell he's restored too…I will avenge Shizuka…this monster ruined her life…I will not let Shizuka-sama's death be in vain…_

Ichiru walked quickly around the Sun Building's hallways, his heart pounding as he started to approach his dorm.

_He first ruined Shizuka's life then Naomi-sama's…he's the reason the two of them were and are so broken…their lives shattered because of him. I will not let Naomi-sama suffer anymore…she's been through enough. I will help kill Rido so she doesn't end up dead because of him like Shizuka. _

Ichiru felt his loyalty to the remaining pureblood princess burn through him and the desire to avenge and fix her shattering life only made the spark inside him turn to fire.

_Naomi-sama will be able to lead a happy life…no matter what it takes I will be there for her until the very end. I will like her knight and I will protect her no matter what that means for me. Shizuka and Naomi will both be able to be at peace now once Rido is dead. The lying, abusive murderer will be finished off!_

"Ichiru, what are you doing?" Zero asked when he saw his brother pacing rapidly back down the hall, the opposite direction of his class.

Ichiru turned around to see his twin standing behind him and bit his lower lip.

"Shouldn't you be in class, Zero-kun?"

"I could say the same to you. Why are you wandering around? Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, I just forgot to do something, I need to take care of something. I'll be right back."

"Ichiru," Zero seemed to read his brother's mind and hear his thoughts, "don't go trying to face Rido on your own. Naomi would go insane if you even thought about doing so. She just now finished trying to talk me out of it about two hours ago."

"What was she doing with you? I thought she slept during the day and had classes at night," Ichiru tilted his head and Zero's face went bright red. Ichiru's jaw dropped. "You two didn't--?!"

"No! We didn't do _that_! Geez Ichiru, jump to conclusions much?"

"Well that was the only reason I could think of why she would be in your dorm at night."

Zero glared at his brother who gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry," he muttered and Zero gave his twin a forgiving pat.

"It's fine, let's go back to class," Zero sighed and Ichiru hesitated then force himself to follow his brother to the class room.

**Flash to Kaname's Dorm (Dusk)…**

Naomi wavered outside Kaname's dorm room, her hand hovering over the brass handle.

_What if he's really mad at me and doesn't want to hear my apology…? Maybe I should give it more time and wait until dawn? _

The pure blood princess shook her head, erasing all thoughts of just going to bed and then pushed the handle down, the door creaking as she entered.

"Kaname?" Naomi whispered into the dorm that was bathed in moon light.

Her twin brother was stretched out on his side on his couch, head resting on one of his partially folded hand.

"Hello Naomi, have you forgiven me yet? I haven't seen you since last night," Kaname said, his voice dripping with regret and sat up straight, his left arm reaching out in front of him to welcome her to sit with him.

"Kaname-sama," Naomi sighed and clicked the door shut, "I came to be the one to apologize. My behavior towards you was unacceptable. It's not your fault what the Council decides and the way I treated you was inexcusable."

Kaname didn't say anything at first and his sister remained by the door, her slender hand still resting on the knob.

"Come here, Naomi," he told her finally and Naomi strode over to him.

"However, Kaname, I do need you to help me," she said and her cool hands met both sides of his face, "I don't want Zero to get hurt. You understand right?"

Her blue-green eyes were begging him and his fingers intersected hers.

"I'll do what I can," Kaname told her finally after a moment of pondering and Naomi hugged him so tightly he could barely breathe.

**Flash to Kyoko…**

_That bastard, I'm gonna kill him! _Kyoko glowered and rubbed her stinging shoulder. _Stupid Rido…stupid blood whip…damn it, this hurts like hell!_

Kyoko growled under her breath and stood up.

_I think I'm allowed out of here now…it's been two days. _

The blond grabbed her green make up bag that contained her tooth brush and a comb then headed out of the infirmary to her dorm.

_I wonder where Zero is…Naomi and Kaname should be coming to classes soon too…actually, they should be here now…I sure hope Zero been doing okay with patrolling on his own. Then again, Chairman must have helped him out. _

Kyoko continued down the moon lit hallway and when she raised her eyes, she thought she saw Kaname.

"Kaname, what are you doing? I thought you had classes," Kyoko said and noticed he wasn't in uniform. "Kaname?"

She approached closer to him and her bag and everything inside scattered to the floor with a clatter.

"Rido!" Kyoko screeched as the weak, bloody body became visible in a patch of moon light.

_I'll kill him…I'll kill him with my bare hands! _

Kyoko lunged for him but he dodged her and the blond fell to the wooden floor.

"I'll make you pay for what you have done to Naomi-sama!"

"Old threats, they don't faze me anymore. I have no time for weak attempts from you to stop me," Rido said and Kyoko hissed.

"You're a bastard. I'll kill you!"

Kyoko lunged again and tackled him to the floor, her fingers tightening around his neck. Rido gave a dark chuckle and Kyoko forced his head in every direction, attempting to break his neck.

"You're just as pathetic as Zero is. You're such a stupid girl."

Kyoko's eyes burned with hate and she carved her sharp nails into where she felt his pulse. She could feel the thin streams of blood flow out under her nails and Rido gave another dark chuckle.

"You do realize what I can do to you, right?" Rido said harshly and threw Kyoko off of him so she crushed into the wall, making a few small chunks tumble to the polished wood.

Kyoko gasped in pain and rage as she tried to pull herself back to her feet.

_It's no use…I can't even feel my legs…_

Kyoko coughed and then heard a sharp gun blast to look up and see Zero standing before Rido.

"You will suffer the most painful death imaginable for what you have done to Kyoko as well as Naomi," he growled and Chairman appeared next to him, Kyoko's katana in his hand.

"You're not going to threaten these students any longer," Chairman said and drew the sword, "it ends here."

Chairman raised the sword above his head and through the dizzy haze, Kyoko saw Rido spring to his feet. Chairman lunged at the same time Rido did, who missed the blade and Zero fired again then fell backwards.

"Zero-kun!" Kyoko cried.

Zero gasped out in shear agony, his body crippling to the ground in seizure.

"Rido's possessed him! How do we help him?!" Kyoko cried as she rushed to her brother's side and tried to be a help. Zero lurched forward letting out a roar and his eyes changed from crimson and blue to light violet to the crimson and blue.

"There isn't anything we can do…" Chairman clattered the sword to the floor and Kyoko watched Zero suffer, helpless.

"Zero-kun, don't let him possess you! _Zero-kun_!"

**I don't think I ended the chapter very well...eh, not the best I've done...but anyway, thank you so much my-forgotten-rose- for the epic idea of Rido possessing Zero! I don't know how far I'll take this because I'm worried about making the story...well too long. OH!! I REMEMBER WHAT I WANTED TO TELL YOU ALL THAT ARE READING! Okay, I am writing another VK fan fiction, since this one is almost over. (Seriously, a fic can only be so long before it gets boring.) So yeah, I am really working on my new fic and I'm very excited to upload it because I personally think it's better. XD Okay, so, 3 reviews before my next update would be splendid. :D **

**PS I'm not uploading the new one till this one is done. XD Plus all the other stories I just kinda desserted because of my Vampire Knight mood...well enough of my rants, hope you liked this chapter! Sweet. ^-^  
**


	18. Blood Stains

**Hello, I have returned. I'm so sorry for the neglection of updating...I got really into my Code Geass fan fiction...which is now complete. XD Yay!! Alright, thank you for your patience and thank you: my-forgotten-rose-, queenofspades19, xxRugayyaMoonchildxx, AkashaCullen26, yuukifan001, W-Rabbit and Wolfcry22! Wow...many people to thank...oi...Alright, hope you like it! **

"I will not allow him to do this! I simply won't!" Naomi snarled under her breath as she sprinted down the hallway.

_I can hear his thoughts…I can hear his heart racing…Rido will not harm Zero…I will not allow this! _

Naomi skidded around the corner and collided with Ichiru, who toppled to the ground.

"Ichiru-kun!" Naomi gasped and pulled him back up to his feet.

"Naomi-san, where is my brother? Where is Zero?!" the second Kiryuu asked out of breath as Naomi straightened out his uniform and tie properly to help herself think straight.

"I don't know. I'm just following the sound of his heart beating," she said and Ichiru found himself understanding what she meant.

"Alright I'll just follow _you--!_"

Naomi had grabbed his wrist and practically yanked him off his feet as she flew down the hallways and finally came to a stop where she saw Kyoko and Chairman failing at trying to help Zero, still in a seizure. He managed to force his head up to look desperately at her, trying with all the mental and physical strength he had to not let Rido take over his body.

"Naomi—" he saw his brother, "Ichi—ru---"

Zero lurched forward again, his eyes clouding blue and crimson, and Naomi was at his side, trying not to panic.

"Zero, listen to me, don't let him overtake you! Please, not you Zero! Don't let him use you!" Naomi clutched onto his hand and Zero's fading violet eyes.

_Not you, not you, not you! _

"I'm sorry Naomi—"

Zero's eyes snapped wider and his body stopped twitching. Naomi realized how hard she was breathing and watched defeated as Zero's eyes turned crimson and blue and then he became unconscious.

_"NO ZERO! NOT YOU!" _

**Flash to Kaname and Takuma…**

"I will not stand for your stubbornness, Ichijou. The love of my sister's life has had his body taken over by the vampire we are all trying to destroy. I will not leave until you swear you will place extreme protection and surveillance around the Academy as well as stepping in and doing something about Rido repossessing Zero's body," Kaname snapped before the Vampire Council and Ichijou folded his hands.

"We have been through this Kaname-sama; I have gone through it many times with Naomi-sama. I have the utmost respect for you both but I will not risk any of our lives to protect Kiryuu. He is a waste of—"

Kaname made the metal table and the wooden floor beneath them all begin to crack threateningly but Ichijou only stared at him.

"Grandfather, please, think of Naomi!" Takuma put in finally and his green eyes begged him.

"Had she chosen someone else to love then—"

_"Don't you dare blame my sister for she has chosen to love!" _Kaname hissed through his fangs and the wood splintered even more. The rest of the elders had shifted uncomfortably and remained silent.

"Grandfather, listen to him. You're going to end up getting Kiryuu-kun killed because of this!" Takuma pleaded, not wanting to think of Naomi having to deal with another lost love.

"Think of it this way, Takuma, if Kiryuu's out of the way, then I'm actually doing you a favor."

"_I would never allow Naomi to be hurt again! I will not stand for this!" _Kaname's nails dug into the metal and the windows shattered, sending a shower of glass over all of them. "You will protect Kiryuu because I am ordering you to, and you will fight for Naomi's happiness!"

"You sound just like her. That's so typical of twins," Ichijou said monotonically and Kaname's eyes burned.

"You fail to realize Naomi's been through enough pain. You're being hypocritical!" Takuma snapped and his grandfather glared at him.

"What all of you don't realize is I'd be going against the vampire ways. This Council will not help someone that is a threat to our kind."

_"RIDO IS INSIDE HIS BODY!" _Kaname fumed and the table broke in half, making the rest of the Council jump out of their seats.

Ichijou said nothing and Kaname recollected himself.

"Fine, don't do anything. We'll stop him," Takuma sighed furiously and stalked out of the room, Kaname following him and trying not to give into the temptation of tearing them all to shreds.

**Back at Cross Academy...**

Naomi back up against the wall, Zero getting to his feet, his eyes now crimson and blue.

"Didn't I tell you'd be mine one way or another?" Rido's voice mused and he caressed Naomi's face. Her eyes turned bright red and she growled.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

She lunged forward, Ichiru, Chairman and Kyoko using every ounce of effort they had to hold her back.

"YOU ARROGENT COWARD! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

"Naomi, you'll hurt Zero if you do anything!" Chairman reasoned and mangaed to push her back against the wall, Ichiru and Kyoko pinning her wrists down against it as well.

Zero (technically Rido) smirked and then strode away down the hall, Naomi glaring after him.

"I'll rip him to shreds...that's no threat, it's a promise. I'm going to kill him in the most painful way possible...then bring him back and do it again...make him scream for mercy..." Naomi snarled, still glaring intensly after Zero.

"Naomi-sama, calm down. You'll end up hurting Zero if you do anything. Don't try to do anything just yet..." Kyoko begged and Naomi was pushed passed the brink of tears. She was done crying, she just wanted to rip and tear the abusive pureblood to blood scraps.

Naomi felt her nails grow slightly longer and a light breeze blew around her fingertips.

"Naomi, calm down," Ichiru whispered and the pure blood's fingers curled.

"Think of Zero...if you did anything to Rido while he was in Zero's body, you'd hurt Zero," Chairman coaxed and Naomi slowly began to cool down.

"It's going to be fine...we'll make sure Rido doesn't do anything to Zero," Kyoko soothed and the tight fists uncurled.

Ichiru carefully let go of her wrist and Naomi's body relaxed, her eyes returning to their usual blue green. Chairman freed her shoulders and Kyoko stepped back, Naomi walkng between Chairman and Ichiru.

"Where is Rido's body?" she demanded in a harsh whisper as she walked away.

"We don't know," Kyoko told her and Naomi stopped.

"Keep a close watch on Zero. I'm going to find Rido's body," Naomi declared, her voice in a deadly monotone and disappeared in the shadows of dim hallway.

**Three Days Later...**

Naomi kept her black coat tight agaisnt her as she and Kaname weaved in and out of shadows of the town.

"What do you plan on doing, Naomi?" Kaname asked and Naomi's coat gave a swish as they rounded the corner and strode gracefully back to the Academy.

"I assume the Council is doing nothing over the matter, however I alerted the noble families...specifically the Aidou family, who agreed to help even if they are close with the Council. Ruka's family is aiding as well and I asked both the families to keep a close eye on the Academy," Naomi explained and Kaname pushed his brown hair back with his pale fingers.

"Aidou would do anything for you."

"He's my little pet," Naomi joked and Kaname rolled his eyes but he was smiling.

"Well, he does admire you. Plus I think his head got swollen when you appointed him your Knight," the prince sighed and his princess shrugged.

"Aidou is my best friend next to you, so...why not?"

The twins continued walking swiftly along the sidewalk and Naomi's red-brown hair flowed behind her along with her coat, giving her a dark look as she continued on with her brother, looking just as majestic and beautiful as she did.

"Kaname, Takuma told me you both went back to the Council to try and change their minds," Naomi said soflty, her hands in her pockets and avoiding eye contact.

"Nothing happened. Just as you said, the Council is doing nothing about this," Kaname growled but when he caught sight of Naomi's face, she had a smile.

"Thank you, for doing that for me," she said and their eyes met. "Thank you for looking out for me."

Kaname slinked his arm around his sister's shoulders and she smiled wider.

"We'll stop him. Don't worry, Zero will be fine," Kaname promised and Naomi closed her eyes then opened them again.

"I won't give up until everyone is safe," she breathed to him and Kaname gave the top of her head a rub.

"Neither will I."

**Dusk the next Evening...**

A wolf howled in the distant woods, making Kyoko shiver. She usually loved wolves but on a night where the most dangerous vampire was posessing her best friend's body, it just added to the intense terror she was feeling. Kyoko kept her katana with her at all times and kept her window with the curtains pulled and door closed as well as locked at night when she was in her dorm. The paranoid, petrified feeling that surrounded her constantly never left and when she could, she kept a close eye on Zero. Thankfully, Rido had done nothing to Zero's body, making him attend classes, staying distant from the other students but what Kyoko really worried about was what Rido planned to do to Naomi. Kyoko shuddered again and continued on patrolling, shooing Day Class students back to their dorms and keeping a sharp eye out for Zero.

"Kyoko."

The blond jumped and whipped her katana out, Ichiru ducking and holding his hands up where Kyoko could see them.

"Hey, watch where you swing that thing!" he begged and Kyoko exhaled.

"Sorry...I freaked out."

"I see that."

Kyoko slid her blade back into its case and Ichiru regained his balance.

"Have you seen Zero?" the Kiryuu twin inquired and Kyoko shook her head.

"No, I haven't. He hasn't been in class all day today, which worries me."

"Rido won't do anything to my brother will he?"

"I wish I could say yes and be one hundred percent positive at the same time."

Ichiru rubbed his forehead and sighed, trying to lower his own level of concern.

"I need to find Naomi-sama too," he said and Kyoko cocked an eyebrow.

""Why is that?"

"I know where Rido's body is hidden."

**Flash to Naomi...**

"Strange...wolves..." Naomi thought aloud as she walked down the moonlit hall, bag over her shoulder. "Now if they could just lead me to Rido's body...vampires and wolves have some type of bond or so I was told as a child..."

"I told you that," Zero's voice came and Naomi looked behind her out of the corner of her eye, not turning at the slightest.

"No, my mother did. You're not even honest about that are you?"

"I'm getting rather desperate. I love you so much, Naomi," Rido said coolly and Naomi felt her eye twitched.

"What you feel for me is not love. Get lost," she spat, turning to face the blue and crimson eye glaring into hers.

"You better be careful about what you say to me, since I can easily do something to little Zero's body."

Naomi kept her blazing eyes on Rido as he pulled a knife out of his uniform he had gotten from the kitchen.

"You're a monster. I'll never be yours, no matter whose body you are in," she snapped before she could stop herself. Rido held the knife in Zero's hand and raised his othe hand, making the silver blade pierce through the soft skin of Zero's palm. Naomi gritted her teeth and knocked the knife from Rido's grasp as crimson beads dripped onto the polished wood floor.

"Be careful, my precious Naomi," Rido whispered and used the bleeding palm to caress her face, "you don't want Zero's blood to stain your name as well, do you?"

Naomi's eyes were wide as the overwhelmming scent of Zero's sweet blood tempting her on every degree possible. Her widened eyes stayed glued to the floor and her body was frozed as Rido leaned forward and gave the visible blue vein in her neck a lick.

"You belong to me," he hissed and Naomi shuddered, "I gave you life. You are mine. You are alive because of me."

He kissed her forehead, Naomi coiling back out of his lips reach and Rido's crimson and blue eye stared at her angrily.

"You belong to me," Rido repeated and then turned away, hands in pockets, to return to Zero's dorm, leaving Naomi trembling behind in the shadows, Zero's blood still shining on her cheek.

**Rido, you are creepy. Naomi, kick his ass. Well, she will later. I did want to make her go insane and end up chocking him, but, that would really hurt Zero and not Rido. Don't worry, once Rido is revived, he is going to get his ass KICKED! (Naommi will make sure of that. lol!) Alright, thank you for waiting so patently for this chapter, I got really caught up with my Code Geass fan fiction, which is now finished. ^-^ Yay!! This one is almost done as well then I can post my other VK fic!! YAY!! ^-^ Reviews would be amazing. I'll post again soon. I promise! :D**


	19. The Venery

**Thank You: my-forgotten-rose-, xxRuqayyaMoonchildxx, queenofspades19, DarkFlame Alchemist, XzMizukizX, darkHeartedAngel26! Let the action (and fluff) begin!! **

"You know where Rido's body is?" Kyoko asked in bewilderment and Ichiru nodded. "How?"

"I brought it back to the Academy but then he moved it and I didn't find it again until just now," Ichiru said and took her hand, "follow me."

Kyoko followed him obediently and he lead her into the woods. Wolves howled and Kyoko shivered again, not liking the thick darkness and cold wind blowing through the looming trees.

"It's just right up here," Ichriu informed her and Kyoko shuddered again, feeling cold.

"Sorry, the atmosphere is a little to creepy."

"I would bring you during the day but Rido would notice," Ichiru shrugged.

"No shit," Kyoko muttered and Ichiru stopped walking.

"Here it is," he said and pointed to a chained, silver coffin camouflaged by dead trees, moss, dead leaves and sticks.

"Well, it's fitting enough," Kyoko remarked and Ichiru pushed his silver hair back.

"I thought the same thing. Creepy huh?"

"Oh hell yes...to every level possible," Kyoko tilted her head and her eyes carefully examined the thick chains. "If I could break those off, I'd open it and stab him."

"I tried opening it. Those chains won't budge," Ichiru grumbled and stomped on the coffin. "I would rip that coffin open and slash his body to pieces if I could."

"After all he's done, I would do the same. This guy has gone too far. So, in regards to this, what do we do?" Kyoko asked and carefully guided her blade point over the thick chains, making a soft, metallic noise.

"We don't do anything."

"NYAA!"

"Kaname!" Ichiru gasped as Kyoko sword flipped out of her hand and landed with a CLUNK on the coffin.

"Sorry Kyoko," the pure blood apologized and she gave him the Death Glare over her shoulder.

"So we should just sit here and wait while my brother's body is being possessed by this monster?!" Ichiru guided the two lovers back on topic and Kaname sighed while sticking his hands in his pockets.

"There doesn't seem to be any other choice."

"Can't you just rip it open?" Kyoko asked him.

"I could with Naomi here. She'd be stronger than I am because she'd have an adrenaline rush and rip the lid open," Kaname said and half smiled at the thought.

"I can see that," Kyoko put her finger to her lip, eyes looking off to the side and Ichiru sweat dropped.

"You two are a bit out of character..."

"That happens when we're around each other," Kyoko said and ruffled Kaname's brown hair.

"Don't get lovey dovey around me...Zero and Naomi do that enough," Ichiru pleaded, his voice flat and Kyoko continued running her hand through Kaname's hair.

"You do realize they do that just to annoy you right?" Kyoko informed him and Ichiru pursed his lips.

"My brother..."

Kaname gave a light chuckle and there came another metallic sound from the coffin.

"Kyoko--"

"I'm not doing anything," the blond told him and the clinking continued.

"Oh great..." Ichiru muttered and Kyoko focused her eyes on the coffin before grabbing her sword.

"He's revived," Kaname breathed, his heart pounding a million times a minute.

**Flash to Naomi and a few minutes previously...**

"My beautiful Naomi," Rido's voiced breathed into the princess's ear as she stood in the hall, staring out the window, her sharp, gleaming eyes searching the campus for Kyoko and Ichiru.

"Leave his body. I can't stand having Zero's body being infected with your disgusting existence," Naomi hissed and Zero's hands slid over her hips and down her sides.

"Mm...you love Zero don't you?" Zero nuzzled her ear and opened his crimson/blue eyes.

"If you do anything to him, I will kill you in the most painful way possible."

Rido chuckled and continued to touch her. Naomi didn't move, her body like stone the way she kept her posture and Zero's fingers mingled with her hair.

"You're mine as long as I'm here. If you love Zero and you don't want anything to happen to him, you'll do as I say," Rido whispered and a shiver ran up and down Naomi's spine.

"Fuck you," she snarled under her breath and Zero's hand pulled on her hair threateningly. "I hate you. You're a possessive bastard and nothing you do can make me feel any kind of love towards you."

"I thought you pitied the ones that had the worst luck," Rido pried and Naomi growled.

"The second you're revived, I'm going to castrate you," she snapped, "how's that for pity?"

Zero's hand grasped her hair and yanked her backward. Naomi stumbled and crashed into the opposite wall then crumpled to the floor, gritting her teeth.

"Shit..." she muttered and rubbed the back of her neck. Naomi flipped her hair back over her shoulder and the scratches in her neck and head healed immediately. "And you wonder why I can't stand you. Baka."

Zero's fists clenched and Naomi pulled herself to her feet.

"You're lucky I don't do anything to--Z-Zero--"

"That's my man," Naomi smirked and watched as Zero's hand raised to his face. His body jerked forward and he looked at Naomi, his eyes crimson and blue then violet. "Zero..."

Naomi took a step towards him and he gripped onto the panel of the wall.

"Keep resisting Zero," Naomi encouraged and Zero's eyes continued to flash the crimson and blue then violet. The pure blood put her hands on his shoulders and held him up, her blue-green eyes soft and patient.

"Stop--resisting--"

"Shut up Rido."

Zero's eyes closed and he fell forward, Naomi feeling surprised and caught him in her arms.

"Zero--!"

Naomi swiveled her head and watched as a spirit like form of Rido swiftly escaped down the hall and out of sight.

"Oh wonderful...he's loose," Naomi muttered and Zero groaned.

"That...hurt like hell..." he muttered and stood upright, rubbing his head and Naomi clenched her fists.

"Stupid bastard..."

There was a pause and Naomi finally met Zero's eyes.

"Zero..."

"Come on, don't we have to--" he started walking away but Naomi literally ran after him.

"ZERO!"

"What--?!"

Naomi jumped into his unexpected arms, her arms starting to wrap around his shoulders but he fell backward. Naomi landed on top of him, pinning his wrists down on the floor and Zero began to feel the worst headache he had ever experienced in his life.

"ZERO! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

"NAOMI--THAT HURT!"

"I LOVE YOU ZERO!"

"Well, isn't that just the sweetest thing?" Aidou sang as he strode up to the overjoyed princess and Zero.

"Zero's not possessed anymore," Naomi smiled and sat back, still on top of her vampire.

"In the middle of the hallway..." Kaine tilted his head as he observed the scene. Zero, being pinned down by Naomi's body, her hands clasped over his wrists and sitting on the lower half of his stomach. "Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"Kiryuu-kun's getting laid in the middle of the hallway..." Aidou teased and both vampires went a brillant shade of red.

"I will use my Bloody Rose on you!" Zero snarled and Naomi's epression= o.O

"Not in that position you won't," Aidou taunted and Kaine put his finger to his mouth.

"Still...Naomi..."

"You're both perverts. Go away--"

Naomi felt a sudden pulse (that had nothing to do with Zero) of electricity and her head jerked straight ahead, her fingers loosening on Zero's wrist. She could feel her heart begin to pound and she didn't know why and she felt out of breath.

_Rido...Kyoko...Kaname...Ichiru..._

"Naomi-sama--" Aidou approached nervously.

_Reviving...body...power...rebirth..._

"I felt something," Naomi almost whispered and Kaine's eye twitched.

"Zero--"

"I didn't do anything!!"

Naomi glared down at Zero then flashed her hot gaze to Kaine, extremely irritated.

"You're both immature pervs," she snapped and stood up, stepping over Zero's wrists and starting down the hall.

"Naomi, seriously, what is it?" Aidou asked as she passed him and her eyes were glowing red when he made eye contact with her.

"Rido has revived."

**Flash back to Kaname, Kyoko and Ichiru...(And, unfortunately...Rido...)**

"Wonderful...just fantastic..." Kyoko muttered sarcastically and a heavy wind began to blow. "Well, this sucks."

The wind continued and the chains on the coffin began to tremble, sending the faint clinking to an almost earsplitting scream. It burst open, blinding red light pouring into it and Kaname pulled Kyoko back, covering her eyes.

"Get back inside!"

"Are you crazy!? I was serious when I said I wanted to fight!" Kyoko attempted to yell despite Kaname's coat sleeve muffling her voice.

Ichiru blocked his face, his katana ready as the chains flew off the coffin and shot up into the sky. The red light poured itself into the bloody body laying within the linen sheets and Kyoko managed to break away from Kaname's protective grip, the torn body lifting up into the air. Red light encircled it, black sparks weaving in and out of Rido's form, growing stronger with each minute that passed. The chains wrapped around his wrists and he yanked on them, making them break until the wind began to die down and he was lowered to the ground.

"My nephew."

His words slithered from his lips, pale hand over his face, making the cruel smirk curled across his face seem twice as sinister. Kaname's gaze darkened and Kyoko felt the ground beneath her begin to split.

"I won't hesitate in killing now...for what you've done to Naomi," Kaname exhaled and Kyoko slid to the right as two huge boulders of the Earth launched themselves upward and pummeled for Rido. The abuser jumped, his dark brown curls whisking around and his nails grew out the same way Naomi's did as he lunged for Ichiru.

"Naomi-sama..." Ichiru breathed as his blade crashed against the knife sharp nails.

Kyoko seized her chance and aimed her katana striaght for Rido's middle back. He sensed her, whipped around, grabbing the blade and swung her around. Kyoko felt herself being lifed off the ground and crashed into a tree, her back feeling like it would break and the blade barely missing striking her in the chest. Kaname felt a sudden blast of wind, fire following it and the two elements mixed together in the air, spiriling towards Rido. It struck him in the chest, burning him and Ichiru was once again going to plunge his sword into the vampire's chest. Rido managed to scramble out of the way, Aidou making the ground around him freeze and harder to escape on. Kaname launched two more boulders and Kyoko was now able to stand to her feet, Zero aiding her.

"You'll be in twice the pain now you've harmed Kyoko-san," Naomi said in her sweet monotone and jumped into the air, by passing her abuser. Her nails shot back out and she manipulated the wind to slice at him like daggers.

Kaine used his fire to assist her and Rido was once again burned but knocked Naomi to the ground. She fell flat on her stomach, her hair spilling out across her body and Zero stood over her, his Bloody Rose firing until it was practically out of bullets.

"I've been through worse--" Naomi tasted the blood in her mouth but made the wind daggers once again tear through the air but somehow Rido repelled them.

"You'll be mine..." he whispered in her ear and Naomi went to convolute her fingers around his thraot to break his neck when the swish of Kyoko's sword sounded.

"I have no time for you," Rido hissed and caught hold of Kyoko's hands, now dominating over her actions.

Naomi's eyes blazed red and she submerged her hand into his side but the deed had been done. Naomi screamed as Rido made the katana penetrate through Ichiru's stomach, his blood splattering all over Kyoko, Rido and Naomi's faces.

"NOOOO!" Zero aimed his Bloody Rose and fired, but Rido had whisked away, an evil laugh being the only remainder until he was gone from sight.

"RIDO! YOU--!" Naomi started to sprint after him but Kaname held her back. "HE HURT ICHIRU! I'LL KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD! RIDO! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT YOU ARROGENT, COWARDLY PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Naomi...wait...Ichiru," Kaname whispered and Naomi alerted her attention to one of her dearest friends, a crimson pool staining the green grass and his silver hair.

"Ichiru...I'm sorry--"

It was only empty words when she heard them tumble out of her mouth.

_What have I done..._

**In the Infirmary...**

_This is all my fault...all my fault...Ichiru is dying because of me..._

Naomi could barley look at Zero sitting with his head in his hands, waiting desperately for his younger twin brother to awaken. White bandages were wrapped around his chest, crimson still splattered across the gauze and Naomi stood sideways, Kaname, Chiarman and Kyoko sitting in chairs beside her.

"Ichiru...come on...wake up..." Zero begged quietly and Naomi let a tear drip from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." she trailed off and she heard Ichiru sigh.

"Zero..." he murmured and Naomi focused her dim eyes on the half concious boy, trying not to burst into tears. If anyone should have been crying, it was Zero.

"Ichiru, it's alright--" Zero was cut off by his own silent crying and Naomi gave her own brother a pat on the shoulder then walked out of the room, hinting for him, Chairman and Kyoko to follow.

"Let Zero...be with his brother..." Naomi managed to say after she had closed the door.

"Naomi, what ever you may think, this is not your fault," Chairman comforted her and she let him embrace her.

"Zero...poor Zero...his brother too...how much more can he lose?!"

Chairman kept his fatherly arms around her and Naomi closed her eyes.

_I can't be like this...I need to be strong for Zero...I can only imagine what it must be like to lose your sibling...well...technically I do know...Yuuki...but your twin has to be twice as painful...your twin is your other half...I'd probably whiter away and die if anything ever happened to Kaname..._

"I'll avenge him..." Naomi hissed, Chiarman retracting backwards. "I'll put and end to this!"

The princess's hand clenched as she gritted her teeth and she could hear the sobs coming from Zero.

"Naomi--" Kaname started towards his sister but she had brushed passed him.

"I'm going to take Kaine and Aidou with me because we make a better team when we all fight together. Kaname, stay here with Kyoko and Zero and protect them. I'll be writing about my whereabouts frequently and I won't go anywhere without Kaine or Hanabusa," Naomi turned her head to look over her shoulder at them, her eyes still tinted red. "I'm depending on you, Kaname."

"Be careful, Naomi," was all he could say and his sister smiled before disappearing into the shadows.

_Thank you Kaname...I trust you more than anyone...I don't want to leave you but I feel like if I don't go and hunt down Rido...he'll kill even more innocent people!_

"We have faith in you, Naomi," Kyoko murmured to herself and gazed after the vampire princess after she had disappeared.

_Who knows when she'll be back...please God...keep her safe.  
_

"We just need to trust her. She's got Kaine and Aidou on her side...so she's not alone now," Kaname assured himself as well as Kyoko and Chairman.

"All we can do is hold onto our faith," Chairman said and Kaname and Kyoko nodded slowly in agreement, all three of them now pondering who would make the next move.

**WHOO! So, Naomi is going on a hunt for Rido (Aidou and Kaine with her just cause...) SO...MORE KYOKOxKANAME!!! WHOO!! (don't you love me? XD) Plus, this makes it more dramatic. Just to make it more clear, after he killed Ichiru, (;.;) Rido just went -poof- and Naomi went ballistic. Now she is going to hunt him down then make him suffer a very painful death. While that is going on, I write KyokoXKaname fluff. YAY!!!!! :D **


	20. Passion

**Lots of KyokoXKaname fluff. ^-^ Yay!! Thank you: my-forgotten-rose-, DarkFlame Alchemist and queenofspades19 **

**Two Months Later...**

Kyoko patrolled through the campus, the snow beginning to melt as spring creeped closer and closer each day. One month had passed since Naomi had left and she had been sending letters and e-mails almost daily telling of her whereabouts, the last letter she had sent to Kaname informed him she was on the island of Kyushu. Kaine and Aidou had been writing as well, not as often as Naomi (who seemed to have an endless supply of paper) but they covered details that Naomi had forgotten to mention.

"Kaname," Kyoko greeted when she spied the prince striding towards her.

"Hi Kyoko," Kaname greeted once he was right in front of her, his light crimson eyes soft and somewhat distant.

"You know, I've noticed something, Kaname," Kyoko said to him and the pure blood tilted his head.

"What's that?"

Kyoko took both of his hands in hers and let herself lean her head against his chest.

"You always seem so distant and sad when you look at me," the blond told him and she raised her gentle brown eyes to meet his. Kaname caressed her face, his hand stoping at her cheek and his forehead met hers.

"I'm sorry I'm worrying you. I'm just concerned about Naomi," he said and Kyoko laced her fingers between his.

"She's still writing to us almost daily, so I think she's fine. Although, I'm apprehensive about her well being too," she divulged and Kaname's arms enbosomed her.

"Just as Chairman said, we have to hold onto our faith," the prince retained and Kyoko exhaled as she kept Kaname in her arms.

"Poor Zero..." she hugged the vampire closer and her gold hair's scent pushed its way into Kaname's nose, the scent of her blood following.

Kaname bit the inside of his cheek and forced himself to focus his eyes on the stars overhead. His eyes darkened and he kept his arms around Kyoko, who closed her own, feeling as if she were a part of a dream.

"I don't want anything else to happen to you," Kaname whispered to her and his fingers traveled through her hair.

"Nothing is going to happen to me," Kyoko assured him and met his eyes again, "I'll be alright."

Kaname caressed her face again and her curls swayed gracefully as a young breeze rippled through the air. Kyoko's hand raised to the pure blood's face and he turned his head more towards the warmth of her touch. She lifted herself up more to be eye level with him, her lips extremely close to his. Kaname ran his long fingers through her hair again and let her kiss him passionately, the warm, comforting feeling of her body pressed against his making his own body feel pleasantly numb.

_Nothing is going to happen to you...not as long as I'm around. _

**Flash to Zero...**

_Dear Zero, _

_I am currently on the Kyushu island, still searching for Rido. Irony can't seem to leave me alone either, since Level Es I have fed on knew more about his whereabouts and where he has been than the aristocrats and nobles I have come across. Ironic, no? Aidou and Kaine both obediently follow me wherever I believe Rido may be and I promise you I will not let gentle Ichiru's death be in vain. I plan on following the route to South Korea where a noble told me Rido was sighted last and then exterminating him there in cold blood. However, if he is not there, I will lure him into Japan to get rid of him that way. I'll leave some behind for you, Kyoko and Kaname since I'm sure you'd all love to "pay your respects" to him. :D I'm sorry...sick humor. I hope everyone is safe back at Cross Academy and I will return with Aidou and Kaine as soon as I can. Please try to get along with Kaname and BEHAVE yourself. You know what I mean by that too. ;) _

_I love you, my sweet Zero, _

_Naomi_

Zero held the letter he had received the previous day in his hand, his other arm bent under his head as he laid on his bed.

"Two months already...Naomi and Ichiru on the same day..." he sighed to himself but at the same time, he felt so grateful Naomi was letting him know was going on. It was much less heart wrenching terror he had felt when he didn't know where she was or if she was even alive.

"Zero?" Kyoko knocked on his door and he sat up, "are you still awake?"

"Yeah, you can come in," Zero answered and the door creaked open, a thin sliver of dimming, gold light parting the dark shadows like the Red Sea.

"I just wanted to check on you," Kyoko said as she stepped into his dorm, the light shining behind her.

"Okay...?"

Kyoko's brown eyes didn't connect with his, instead stayed glued to the carpet.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Kyoko nodded barely and Zero walked over to her, lifting her chin too look into her heavy eyes.

"What's on your mind?"

"I just--I don't know..."

"You're really missing Naomi aren't you?"

"I'm really worried about her. I don't want her to get hurt!" Kyoko's words tumbled out of her mouth and Zero welcomed her into a hug.

"It's all going to be fine...if she can escape being in Rido's clutches once imagine what she can do with the strength she has now plus Aidou and Kaine," Zero tried to comfort her and bring himself some peace of mind as she hugged him. "Everything will be fine."

**Unconscious...**

_'Where am I?' Kyoko wondered and spun in a slow circle, observing the pure white world around her. 'Kaname? Naomi?'_

_Kyoko felt her light katana in her hand and started to aimlessly walk around, keeping her eyes alert for any sign of life. _

_'Strange...what is this place?' Kyoko wondered to herself again and stopped walking. 'What's going on?'_

_Kyoko felt a wind begin to blow and she focused her eyes straight ahead. _

_'Naomi-onee,' Kyoko breathed when she saw the swaying red-brown hair in the distance. Kyoko could make out her silhouette and she began approaching her, a relieved smile on her face. 'Naomi-onee-chan.'_

_The vampire didn't say anything, her doll-like face revealing the deep melancholy of consciouness nested inside of her. _

_'Naomi-onee?'_

_Kyoko reached out to touch the princess's face and there was a spine chilling laugh. Kyoko retracted her hand back, staring at Naomi, the left side of her face spattered with blood. Tears glistened in the vampire's eyes and escaped from her left eye as a sicking slicing sound rang through the still air. Kyoko gasped as more tears escaped out of Naomi's eyes and she fell forward, Kyoko catching her. _

_'Naomi-onee!' Kyoko cried, her hand feeling wet and warm. She raised it and saw it was stained with crimson. 'NAOMI-ONEE!'_

_The spine chilling laugh returned as Kyoko held the limp woman in her arms, her blue-green eyes closed and blood seeping onto her shirt from the gouge in her stomach. Kyoko coddled her, sobbing uncontrolably, the scent and sight of Naomi's blood staining the white area around them as she bled to death._

**Conscious...**

"NAOMI-ONEE!" Kyoko screamed and shot up in her bed, drenched in freezing sweat and panting rapidly. Her brown eyes adjusted to the darkness of her dorm and she held her hands out in front of her, making sure the blood stains were only a part of the nightmare.

Kyoko pushed her hand through her hair and brought her knees up to her chest, her head relaxing on them.

"Naomi-onee...I can't stop worrying so much about her," Kyoko muttered to herself and then shoved the covers off her hot legs.

The blond stood to her shaking feet before switching her dorm light on. Kyoko felt her heart start to slow to its usual steady beating as she supported her trembling body against the wall and covered her face with her hand.

"Everything is going to be fine...everything...will...be...fine..." Kyoko tried to convince herself and sank back down to her knees, her light switching off. Kyoko was on all fours, staring down at her hands and then sat back on her knees, her hands covering her ears as the chilling laugh re-entered her thoughts.

_I can't think like that...I cannot think that way...Naomi will be fine..._

_"She'll be mine one way or another..." _

Kyoko's eyes shot back open, petrified.

_"She'll be mine...Naomi will be mine." _

"Stop it...stop it...stop it! No she won't!'

_"Yes she will."_

"NAOMI-ONEE!"

**Flash to Naomi (who is still on Kyushu island)...**

"So you have no knowledge about his whereabouts at the moment?" Kaine demanded in a hissing voiced as the Level E struggled to his feet.

"N-no...l-last--t-time-I-I-heard of--h-him--h-he-was at C-Cross Academy--"

"And when did you hear this?!" Naomi snapped as she licked the blood off her fingers and Aidou sighed.

"He doesn't know, Naomi-sama, let's just get this over with," he urged impatiently but the princess caressed his face with her ice cold hand.

"Now, now, Aidou," she toyed with the Level E, who looked frozen with horror as the princess took slow, majestic steps towards him, "I'm not going to go anywhere until I get the information I want."

"I-I don't know anything!"

"Bull shit. I can tell you do," Naomi narred and the Level E attempted to scramble away but she grabbed his throat, slamming him against the wall. "This beasthas put me through so much, his very existance can piss me off. Unless you want to die the most painful death I can make you experiance, you better tell me everything you know."

"He's--returning to Cross--Academy--he's going back there--all I know--I swear--Naomi-sama--" the Level E gasped and Naomi's lips curled into a jackle-like grin.

"Good, now I'll be merciful."

The princess watched the vampire's eyes widen as she pressed her nail against the marble face, piercing through it.

"You poor beast...I'll now end your misery..." Naomi listened to the Level E's light cry and forced her sharp fangs into his throat. He gurgled and Naomi drained him of his blood then he liquified. Naomi wiped the crimson ribbon flowing down her chin away.

"Rido's gone back to Cross Academy," Aidou repeated and Naomi's eyes gleamed crimson.

"I guess we're going home then," she smirked and Kanie pressed his fingers against his head.

"One way or another, we'll get him," he said and Naomi faced her two knights.

"I like that attitude, Kaine," the princess said, a dark smile on her porcelin face, "let's go home."

**Back at Cross Academy...**

"GET BACK! DANG IT!" Kyoko pushed back a knot of Day Class girls as the practically ran her over to get a better glance of the remaining Night Class.

"Kaname-senpai! Shiki-senpai!"

Kyoko felt her face flush red as the vampires passed and she made eye contact with Kaname, who smiled at her.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan," Kaname smiled at her and Kyoko loosened her grip on the Day Class girls to return his greeting.

"Hello Kan--HEY!!"

The girls had sent the blond toppling to the ground and Kyoko landed flat on her stomach, expecting someone to step on her. Kyoko raised her aching head to see Zero's shoes planted in front of her and the knot of girls she had failed to restrain cowering backwards.

"She said to get back," Zero glowered and the girls dispersed, trying to escape Zero's intense glare.

"Thanks Zero," Kyoko praised as he helped her to her feet and Kaname strode over to them.

"I see you've gotten more intimidating since Naomi left," the leader voiced and Zero's glare increased but he didn't say a word.

"Kaname-sama, you should get to class--" Kyoko tried but Kaname gave her head a rub and brought it down to her face, directing a soft smile at her.

"But thank you, for helping her," Kaname added and Zero's forehead creased breifly then returned to normal.

"Yeah, any time, Kyoko," Zero stuck his hands in his pockets and then left the prince and human to each other.

"Well, I'm glad you two are trying to get along now...since you will be related someday," Kyoko exhaled, beaming and Kaname smiled at her again.

"Yes, might as well get used to it now," he joked with her and Kyoko's hand was over his.

"Naomi will be so happy you two are getting along better," the blond's eyes opened and she looked hopeful, her brown eyes sparkling.

"I'm glad," Kaname caressed her face and kissed her cheek then started to walk away.

"I should be getting to class, but I'll meet up with you afterwards," he promised and Kyoko gave him a wave.

"Alright, see you later."

Kaname disappeared inside the building and Kyoko rubbed her upper arms, the black sleeves causing friction against her skin.

_Naomi will be mine one way or another..._

"I won't let that happen," Kyoko vowed and began to walk around the campus, the sky painting itself in viberant red, orange, pink and gold.

_It's been almost two and a half months...I wonder what exactly she plans on doing now...has she found him yet...?_

Kyoko heard a rustling above her and turned her quizzical gaze up into a large oak tree's branch.

"Zero, what the hell are you in a tree?" Kyoko inquired and Zero peered at her over the paper he was reading.

"I'm reading a letter I just got from Naomi," he answered, his voice flat as if he were deep in thought.

"What is she saying?"

"She's coming back with Kaine and Aidou. Tonight."

**Rido is such a pain. Can't wait till Naomi slashes him to bits. Which is coming soon...XD Next chapter see Naomi tear the bastard up limb from limb!! :D Hahahaha...oi...I'm a sick person...I'm sorry...anyway, reviews por favor!! :D Next update...soon. Got final exams to study for. Eww. I'd rather work on this. Well, I can get started again later on tonight and hopefully update if not finish this story tomorrow. :D Whoo! I hope I'm keeping you entertained enough!!! ^-^ See ya soon and thanks for all the support you have given to me!! I appreciate it so much!!! ^-^**

**~SilverNightRain08**


	21. Threndony

**Thank you: my-forgotten-rose-, queenofspades19, ****jellybean2011****, DarkFlame Alchemist,**** TESKATLIPOKA, xxSweetAkashaPoisonxx and twilightchick13**** Naomi is ba-a-a-a-a-ack!!! :D Whoo!! -twirls fingers-**

**Naomi:** Gee thanks...I can see you missed me.

**Silver:** Well...-pauses-

**Naomi:** ...such a loving author.

**Silver:** hey, you got Zero, Kaname and Kyoko for that.

**Naomi:** o.o

**Silver:** What?

**Naomi:** I spy Rido...

**Silver:** HOLY SHIT!!! -swings scathe-

**Naomi:** You missed.

**Silver:** -sweat drops-

**Naomi:** -rolls eyes- You fail. Let me handle this please before you killed someone. -takes scathe and then leaves-

**Silver:** -grumbles under breath- And she wonders why I'm so excited to see her.

**Kaine**: HEY!! WAIT UP!! -chases after Naomi-

**Aidou:** GINA AMAYA-CHAN!! (Gina=Silver Amaya=Night Rain hence my pen name in Japanese)

**Silver:** AIDOU-CHAN!! -glomps then realizes you guys are still here- Uh...here's the next chapter.

"Kyoko, I suggest being careful with that knife--"

"EEEYYAAAA!!"

Zero's eye twitched as he watched Kyoko cut her finger with the knife she was using to chop chocolate strips.

"I'm sorry...I'm just trying to make Naomi-onee something special for when she arrives. According to Kaname, she's a chocoholic." Kyoko guiltily pressed a napkin against her wounded finger and light tears were running down her face due to embarrassment and minor pain.

"She wrote in the last letter she wants me to get along better with Kuran," Zero told her to start another conversation (and resist the petty temptation of her blood). Kyoko tied a strip of the battered cloth around her finger and the crimson leaked onto it.

"I think that would make anyone happy Zero. Besides, as Chairman and I both say--"

"We're going to be related one day, I know."

"If you'd hurry up and propose already."

Zero smirked and walked out of the kitchen, the blond watching him.

"I should have known. That's why he wasn't on patrol the night before last..."

Kyoko blew a strand of gold hair out of her face and continued to chop the chocolate strips, occasionally slipping one into her mouth.

_I wonder Naomi-onee will be back though...she said in her letter sometime tonight but when exactly..._

Kyoko's thoughts were cut off by a sudden wind that rattled the kitchen window and Kyoko dropped the knife in surprise as well as letting out a startled squeak.

"Hey Kyoko," Naomi's voice came from behind her and the blond jumped a mile into the air as well as squealing. Naomi doubled over laughing as Kyoko steadied herself against the counter, her brown eyes glaring at the pure blood princess.

"That was not funny."

"Not to you at least."

Kyoko sweat dropped and Naomi gave her an innocent smile and rubbed the top of her head.

"Oh, come on imotou-san, lighten up," she teased and Kyoko stuck out her lower lip.

"If I lightened up anymore I'd float up to the ceiling."

Naomi gave her little sister a light hearted laugh and patted her head before beginning to stride out of the kitchen.

"Well, I better go get Chairman because now that I'm back, you know who's going to be following shortly," the princess said and Kyoko finished her chocolate gift.

"Naomi-sama, I'm going to help you fight," Kyoko told her seriously and Naomi's slender hand rested on the door frame.

"This is my war. I'm not even going to let Zero fight."

"Naomi-sama, we aren't children. We know what we're doing. You're just being overprotective," Kyoko told her gently and Naomi bit her lip.

"Fine, but I get to rip him to shreds. Deal?"

"As long as I get to stab him."

Naomi smirked and Zero poked his head into the kitchen.

"Hey Kyoko Naomi's back," he said in a monotonic voice and both girls stared at him.

"Thank you captain obvious," Kyoko muttered and Naomi blinked.

"Did you just now notice I was here?"

"No, I heard Kyoko scream and that's how I knew."

Waves of despair hung over Naomi's head and Kyoko slapped her forehead with her palm.

_It never ends..._both girls thought and Naomi cleared her throat.

"I have to go talk to Chairman. You two, stay together alright? I'm letting you fight like you wanted so...just give me some peace of mind," Naomi said softly and Kyoko waved the knife.

"Got it."

"Quit waving that thing around before you kill someone!" Zero ordered.

"Unless you see Rido, then wave it until you kill him, okay?" Naomi said and Kyoko grinned.

"With mass amounts of pleasure."

Naomi smirked again and then headed down the dark hall to Chairman's office.

_Alright Rido, I'm right where you want me, now where are you? _Naomi wondered as she strode down the hall, her black trench coat trailing behind her and her red brown hair flowing in the same rhythm. Her eyes gleamed a faint shade of red, prepared for a fight and she made double sure all students were in their dorms. No one was in the hall and that brought her much comfort...she didn't want any Day Class student getting hurt. They wouldn't know what was going on not to mention it would cause more problems than necessary. Naomi reached the office and knocked softly, her brother opening the door.

"Welcome back, Naomi," Kaname greeted and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before stepping inside the office.

"Hello Chairman," she bowed and Kaien Cross stood.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Naomi-sama," he told her and Naomi smiled darkly.

"I trust you and Kaname both know what I wanted done with the Day Class?"

"Yes, they are all safe in the commons with Seiren," Kaname told her and Naomi's dark smile widened.

"Thank you," she said to both of them and Kaname turned his head when he heard someone running down the hall. It was Shiki and he slowed when he reached the office door, meeting Naomi's blue-green stare.

"Shiki-chan, what's going on?" Naomi asked coolly and her cousin inhaled deeply.

"It's Rido...Rima saw him on the campus."

Naomi felt her heart jolt and she sprang out of the room as if someone had lit her on fire.

"He brought friends as well Naomi-chan! Wait for Kaname!"

"Where's Kyoko!?" Kaname demanded and Shiki paused before chasing after his cousin.

"In the kitchen with Kiryuu."

Kaname darted in the opposite direction, leaving Kaien alone in his office. He sighed slowly, praying to Juri and then opened his closet door on the opposite side of the room.

"I wonder if Naomi-san will even give me a chance to use this," he wondered to himself and then followed the vampires out of his office, his sword in his hand.

**Flash to Naomi and Shiki...**

"Shiki, behind you!" Naomi cried as her cousin yanked his blood whip back and sent it swishing through the air behind him.

"Damn it...missed," he muttered and Naomi continued running, a follower of Rido's crossing her path. The gleaming nails were a foot long and Naomi made up her strategy before he even moved.

The vampire lunged for her, the nails barely missing her and she yanked her katana out, slicing it through the air and chopping off the enemy's hand. He yelled out in agony, clutching the bloody stump as blood pulsed out of it.

"That's what you get for siding with Rido," she snarled and the vampire struggled to stand upright.

"If the princess would be his lover...this wouldn't be a problem," he snapped and Naomi smirked.

"Well I'm taken. See you--" Naomi lunged forward at the opposer and swung her blade, decapitating him, "in Hell."

The vampire's head toppled to the ground, blood spraying across the pure blood and she licked the blood from her blade along with a childish giggle. Naomi watched the bloody corpse turn to dust and she gave the severed head a kick and then proceeded across the campus, blood splattered across her clothes.

"Shiki," she called back to her cousin and the model looked up from the two corpses he was standing over, both having gaping holes in their chests, "we're finished here."

Shiki nodded obediently and then followed her farther onto the campus. Naomi's blade stayed at her side, ready for another combat and gleaming with fresh blood.

"Rido, where are you," Naomi glowered and flicked her sword, making crimson droplets spray onto the clean grass.

The campus was silent and Naomi's nerves increased, adrenaline pulsing through her body as her sharp eye hunted for her abuser. There were swishes behind her and she caught the scents of Zero, Ichijou, Rima, Kaname, Kyoko, Aidou, Kaine, Ruka and the Chairman following her and Shiki.

"I believe most of his followers are dead," Kyoko remarked and Kaine rubbed his forehead.

"Kyoko here slaughtered about five."

"I wish I had seen that," Naomi smirked and then became very alert. Shiki touched her shoulder and Naomi's eyes frantically searched the campus.

"Naomi--?"

"Everyone," she turned, "he has us completely surrounded. Any second now--"

There was a blood curling cry and Kyoko shrieked as a Level E lunged for Naomi.

"That--fucking--asshole--got a Level E--!" Naomi had her sword horizontal as the Level E slashed at her face.

Shots from Zero's Bloody Rose almost made her deaf as four vampires turned to dust and Naomi forced her sword vertical, making it plunge into the Level E's chest. More blood sprayed across her face and she whipped around to see Rima's electric bolts and Shiki's whip soar through the air, electrocuting or lacing through enemy bodies. Naomi found herself between two of Rido's followers, one in front of her and one behind her. She slashed her sword through the air, the vampire in front of her blocking it and then attempted to plunge his nails through her chest. Naomi ducked and let the nails rip the heart of the other follower, then stabbed the remaining through the heart. Naomi heard Kyoko's cursing as she whipped her blade through the air, slicing vampires clean in half and Kaname's hand tearing the hearts out.

Blood soaked the ground and Naomi found herself back to back with Kaine, who lit one of the enemies on fire. Aidou froze one stiff and Kaine melted the ice along with the vampire, Ruka using her mind control to make multiple opposers perish. The princess manipulated the wind around her in order to aid Kaine in burning other bodies, saving Kyoko in the process. Zero's gun blasted right next to her and she felt a bullet whiz through her hair towards a second Level E and Naomi blinked, stunned.

"Naomi-sama!" Takuma snapped her out of her trance as Kaien blocked another attacker and slashed him to bits.

Shiki's whip soared through the air again and Rima flipped over, landing lightly and skillfully. Ruka came to a stop once she made one more vampire kill himself and her dusky rose eyes became wide.

"Naomi-sama, Rido--!"

"Ah--!?"

Everyone paused, surviving followers all scrambling towards the approaching figure, Naomi holding her bloody sword over her shoulder, suddenly paralyzed. Her breath became shaky as Rido approached, his crimson and blue eyes staring at her lustfully.

"Naomi," he opened his arms as if expecting him to fly into them and smiled cruelly, "I see you have brought your followers with you. Tsk-tsk-tsk, shame...I thought you would want to protect them all."

"The sooner you're dead the sooner Naomi-sama can be sure everyone is safe," Takuma snapped and without hesitation, Zero aimed his Bloody Rose and fired several times.

"We won't let you win!" he yelled, his own rage from losing brother burning inside him. The smoke cleared and Rido licked his own blood off his hand, his eyes raging.

"You'll suffer for that...you're brother I see is your reason for fighting."

"No, he's just here for his health!!" Naomi lunged and attempted to plunge her blade into Rido's chest but he grabbed it effortlessly and swung her around.

"You moron, you forget you won't be able to kill me," Rido hissed and threw Naomi through the air, making her crash into the trunk of a tree.

Naomi gritted her teeth in pain, her back feeling as if it had been broken in half but she forced herself up on all fours. When she opened her eyes, she saw each one of her friends was fighting their own battle against one or three of Rido's followers.

"You--dick--"

Naomi forced herself to her feet and used her bare hands to rip the head off of one the vampires attacking Kyoko. The vampire screamed as Naomi twisted his head around, the bone cracking and skin ripping as she used every ounce of strength to tear off his head.

"Don't--touch--her!" Naomi snarled and chucked the severed head away, aiming it at Rido.

"That's disturbing," Zero panted as he seized the neck of a new attacker and chocked him before blasting a bullet through the chest.

"It's amazing how I'm a pure blood and having a harder time than you are, Kiryuu," Naomi gasped and Zero smirked.

"Training and practice."

Naomi almost replied when she felt her hair being yanked and she stumbled backwards into the arms of Rido. She growled and swung back her sword, the abuser catching it and then yanking it from her grip. He smirked as he stared at how defenseless he thought she was and she controlled the wind with such speed, it slashed his face as if made of steel and glass. Rido made several noises and Naomi freed herself from his grasp before ducking down and coming back up, kicking him under the chin.

"Not so much fun on the other side is it?" she snapped and Rido grabbed her ankle, twisting her around and then sending her crashing into Zero.

Naomi fell into Zero's body, one of his arms encircling her as the two fell to the ground, Naomi's leg throbbing with excruciating pain.

"Damn it..." she gasped and forced herself up, "good thing my body heals quickly."

The pain went as quickly as it had come and Naomi stood, helping Zero to his feet.

"NAOMI-ONEE!" Kyoko shrieked and Naomi barely turned to see Rido pinning the blond's arm behind her back. Kyoko struggled but Rido was pinning her against his body, his eyes glaring at Naomi, triumphant.

"NO! KYOKO!" The princess began to sprint forward and Rido's fangs sank into the girl's neck, making her scream. "_KYOKO!_"

Kaname whipped around after defeating three of his foe's followers and didn't hesitate to pickup Naomi's lade and thrust towards Rido. Zero fired his Bloody Rose, striking the hateful pure blood in the hip and Naomi tried to pull Kyoko away. Her hand was on her friend's shirt and then in one swift motion, Rido's hand plunged through Naomi's chest. Naomi felt her breath stop and her eyes go wide as she shakily looked down at the hand that had entered her body, barely missing her heart.

"K-Kyoko--" Naomi's hand was outstretched and tears flooded down the blond's face. For the vampire, everything else was slow motion...

Kyoko's voice was screaming her name but all sound seemed distant. Takuma was rushing towards them and Shiki's whip ripped through Rido's torso as Zero's gun was fired until it had run out of bullets. Kaname plunged his hand through Rido's neck, and Kyoko had stabbed him through the stomach all at the same time as Naomi felt tears fall from her eyes and blackness engulf her. Rido's dying yells echoed in her ears as she felt her back arch gracefully, her hair floating around her, everything seeming peaceful now and someone's arms caught her.

"Naomi-sama!" Takuma cried, his own eyes glistening with tears as he caught her and Zero turned, his face set in a hard expression, teeth clenched and eyes blazing.

"S-she can't be!" Kyoko stumbled toward her older sister and Kaname caught her in his arms, trying to heal the two bite marks in her neck.

"Naomi--!" Takuma picked her up bridal style, trying to make the princess open her eyes, but she remained unresponsive.

"Take her to the infirmary before it's too late. She needs medical attention and now," Kaien instructed and Takuma nodded before swiftly walking away with Naomi in his arms.

"This can't be happening...she can't be dead...Naomi..." Zero took a step toward her but Kaname grabbed his shoulder.

"Let Takuma carry her back," he ordered and for the first time in his life, Zero nodded in obedience towards a vampire before following Takuma.

The remaining vampires remained in silence. Ruka had her hands over her mouth, Kaine's arm around her and Shiki and Rima could only stare in disbelief as Naomi was carried away. Aidou kicked a corpse and glowered down at the pile of dust Rido had become, somewhat disappointed he wasn't able to impale him with something.

"Kyoko," Kaname stroked her hair and held her blade up to her, which was gleaming with Rido's blood, "lick that."

Kyoko obeyed silently and grazed her tongue over the liquid, her body suddenly feeling super humanly strong.

"Now you won't fall to a Level E," Kaname tried to smile but Kyoko could see the pain in his eyes.

"Kaname--!" She hugged him tightly, her tears unstoppable as she cried with him.

**Poor Naomi-sama. T.T One chapter left in here! It's like 2:30 am so I tried to write this best I could cause I haven't updated for over a month...I'm sorry...being grounded...school...other stories...very time consuming. XD Well, enough of my excuses. Next/Last chapter isn't going to be long so it'll be up tomorrow...technically later...if I'm awake. XD Review please cause I love hearing people's opinions!! XD ****I worked super super hard on making the fight scene epic!! ****Hope you liked it! ^-^**


	22. Immaculate

**Okay...well...this is the last chapter of "Bloodstained Memories." Wow...well, thank you all so much for reading my story!! I'm so grateful!!! ^-^ Thank you: darkHeartedAngel26, queenofspades19, -my-forgotten-rose-, for reviewing and reading!!!**

**Three Days Later...**

Kyoko paced through the campus, her spirits lower than the ground despite the warm sunny day. Naomi had been in a comatose for three days straight and Zero hadn't left her side since, making Kyoko tense with anxiety because of lack of news...not to mention, the blond had quite a bit to get used to...her new fangs and sensitivity towards the sunlight for examples. Kyoko shielded her eyes from the bright light and took refuge underneath a tree, her eyes becoming less watery and sore from the bright sun.

"Mmmph..." she muttered and stretched out along the shadow of the protective tree, her blond curls fanning out around her head as she rested her slender hands behind her head.

"Hey, I thought you would still be asleep," Kaname said as he strode over to her, the sun obviously not affecting him.

"I thought I would be too...I've just had trouble sleeping lately...day and night," Kyoko admitted and Kaname welcomed himself to sit next to her.

"Nightmares?"

"Pretty much. I know he's dead but Rido...he still haunts me..."

Kyoko began to shake all over and Kaname pulled her close to him, his arms envoloping warmly.

"Don't worry though, Kyoko, nothing bad will happen...you won't fall to a Level E because you drank his blood."

"But...in order to survive, I'll have to attack humans...!"

"Blood tablets."

"What if my body rejects them like Zero's does?"

"Then," Kaname pulled back and cupped her chin with his hands, "you can drink mine."

Kyoko's eyes began to glow crimson and she squeezed them shut, her hands over her ears.

"I can't think like that...I'm sorry...this is...ah--!"

"Kyoko, calm down. This is new to you, I understand, but please don't blame yourself if you need blood. I'm going to let you drink mine when you need to because I love you and I want to protect you...however," Kaname pulled her into another hug and Kyoko buried her face in his shoulder, "I didn't do a very good job because I let Rido attack you..."

"No Kaname...don't talk like that! To be honest, I was hoping maybe...either Naomi or Rido would transform me into a vampire," the blond said and stroked Kaname's cheek.

"Kyoko--?"

"Kaname, I want to be with you forever. I want to stay by your side and protect you as long as I live and the only way to make sure I can always be with is if I became like you. I love you more than anyone Kaname...that day when you rescued me from that Level E all those years ago...the first time I met you...I sort of knew you'd be the one I'd want to be with and every time I'd see you, that feeling would become more prominent. At first I thought I just appreciated what you did and admired you but as time spanned on...I knew I was falling in love," Kyoko's eyes met KAname's and a soft, gorgeous smile spread across her face, "I love you so much Kaname. I want nothing more than to be at your side."

A grin curled over Kaname's perfect lips and he leaned in closer to her, his hands running through her hair.

"So you're willing to live the life of a vampire and stay with me, no matter what dangers lay ahead for you?"

"I've been willing to do that."

Kaname smiled again, his fingers traveling through the gold ringlets and he kissed her cheek.

"So what now, my princess?"

"I don't know," she whispered back and Kaname's hand began to search through his pocket.

"I guess I should give you this then," he began and pulled out a black, velvet box. Kyoko's eyes widened as Kaname took her hand in his, using two fingers to open the box, revealing a golden band with a dimond on top with two rubies on either side of it. "Kyoko Nagasaki, will you marry me?"

Kyoko slapped her hand over her mouth, tears of joy raining down her face and she nodded furiously.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" she cried, throwing her arms around him, knocking him over. Kaname laughed and Kyoko hugged him tightly, smiling widley. "I love you Kaname! I love you so much!"

Kaname's arms wrapped around her waist and he hugged her, kissing her lips passionantly. Kyoko's hands ran through his hair and his fingers laced with her curls as she pulled back enough in order to find her ring. She slipped it onto her finger, grinning with every ounce of happiness she had and Kaname picked her up, holding her bridal style and continued to kiss her.

"Now if we could just get Zero to move along now," Kyoko sighed once she had kissed Kaname so much her lips were sore.

"I guess he's waiting for the right moment," Kaname sighed and kept Kyoko in his arms, his lips pursing then going back to normal.

"Does he actually have your permission?"

"Naomi would marry him even I didn't approve."

Kyoko looked up at the green leaves hanging overhead and smiled again, her arms around Kaname's neck.

"She loves you though. Naomi is always thinking about you, so I'm sure everything will be fine...even if you and Zero aren't on good terms with each other. But then again, that's the biggest worry now...since Rido is finally gone," Kyoko beamed and Kaname rested his forehead against hers.

"So do we live happily ever after now?" he asked in a teasing voice and Kyoko giggled.

"I'll make sure of that."

**Later that Evening...**

"Man, I just got back. I don't wanna leave again," Naomi whined and flopped down next to Kaine in the Night Class commons.

"Well, the Council is pretty much going crazy," he told her and she blew back her bangs, irritated.

"Rido's dead, that's it. Why the hell do I have to go and explain it play by play to them?"

"They're the Council. It's their job to make your life as stressful as possible," Aidou stretched and yawned as he sat down next to Naomi.

"But we're glad you recovered so quickly Naomi-sama," Ruka said as she crossed her legs on the couch across from the princess.

"Thanks Ruka-chan!" Naomi beamed, "you're the second to say that."

"Zero just seemed llike 'Oh, you're back'," Shiki remarked and Naomi let an evil smirk spread across her lips.

"That's what he wants you to think."

"What did he do?" Rima asked and the smirk on her friend's face widened.

"NAOMI-SAMA!" Takuma cried and Naomi blinked.

"What? Nothing X rated geez. We were in the infirmary so it's not like we could--"

"Okay, we get it," Kaine cut her off and Naomi blew on her nails.

"I was just going to say kiss."

"Sure and everything that comes after that," Aidou muttered.

"You know, you're a perv!" Naomi accussed.

"I am not!"

"Are too! You have your mind in the gutter all the time!"

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Prove it!"

"Just now!"

Kaine, Shiki, Takuma, Rima and Ruka all sweat dropped as the princess and her knight argued back and forth.

"Wow..." was all Shiki could say and he gave his cousin a tap on the head. "Naomi, I think you should go pack for your trip."

The argument ceased and Naomi turned her blue-green eyes up to her cousin.

"Right...by the way, Kaine, Aidou, would you want to come with me again?" she asked and Kaine nodded.

"Just to make sure you and Aidou don't go nuts on each other."

Naomi let out a laugh as she stood and started up the stairs to her dorm room. Once at the top, a serene, peaceful smile spread across her face, feeling as if a ten thousand pound weight had been lifted off of her. She had never felt so free and with Rido gone, everything had become much more pleasureable. She felt as if she could finally love Zero freely and spend time with her brother and friends without having to bring up the dark topic of Rido's existance. Reaching her room, Naomi opened her door to see her suitcase wide open on her bed the way she had left it the two nights before.

"Perfect...everything is perfect now," she said to herself and walked over to her bed, tucking her unused clothes back inside.

Humming to herself, Naomi slipped a few more belongings back into her suitcase and there was light footsteps walking across her floor. The pure blood paused, and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, her head turning to meet Zero's violet eyes.

"'Ello love," she greeted and Zero raised his eyes to the celeing.

"I heard the Council is giving you a rough time now?"

"I guess they just can't process that Rido is dead. I have to give them a play by play of what happened...and I guess sort out some other stuff that will make my brain twist numerous times," Naomi blew back her bangs again, trying not to think of the long, boring meetings she would have to suffer through.

"How long do you think it will take?"

"No more than a month."

"You're going to write again, right?"

"Yeah...I'm not going far so you can come see me if you want. I'd rather you stay in school though."

"Why? This is more interesting."

"Trust me it won't be after a while. It'll get old. Besides, I need someone here to make sure Kyoko and Kaname behave themselves," Naomi joked and Zero smiled, his arms still around her.

"Fine, have it your way."

"I always do," she toyed and kissed his cheek.

"By the way, Kyoko and Kaname are engaged now. He proposed this afternoon."

"I know! I'm so excited!!" Naomi squealed like a fan girl and Zero rubbed his ears. "Sorry..."

"Anyway, Kyoko was spazzing a few minutes ago how I should 'hurry up' and since your leaving-again-tomorrow, I figured I better ask now," Zero wrapped his arms around her again and a small velvet box similar to Kaname's was in front of her cupped in Zero's hands.

"Oh my...Zero..."

"I haven't even asked the question yet let alone open the box and you're already falling to pieces," Zero teased. Naomi reached back and ran her fingers through his hair as he opened the box, a gold band with an aquamarine gem cut in the shape of a heart and two emeralds on either side of it. "I love you, Naomi Kuran. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, definantly yes!"

Naomi removed the ring from the soft cusion in the box and slipped it onto her finger, smiling genuinly for the first time in what seemed to be forever. Zero hugged her, kissing her neck and she held her hand over his on her waist, her other hand in his silver hair, leaning against his body.

_Yes, everything is perfect now..._she thought, _everything is perfect. _

**The Next Morning...**

"Good morning Naomi-chan!" Kyoko sang as she skipped up to her best friend.

"Kyoko-chan...I'm so excited for you!"

"I know right?! Oh my gosh...we have to have a double wedding!" Kyoko chirped and took both Naomi's hands in her, their fingers folding together.

"Sweet! I'm all for that!" Naomi's face lite up and Kyoko smiled girlishly.

"I'll go find Kaname and tell him. I'll see you soon right?"

"Yeah. I'll be gone a month at most," Naomi promised and Kyoko beamed.

"Great," she said and gave her friend a hug.

"Take care of Kaname for me and behave alright?" Naomi toyed and Kyoko nodded.

"I will," she sighed and Naomi rubbed the top of her head.

"Good girl," Naomi praised and Kyoko walked away to tell Kaname of the new idea. Naomi was alone, a soft smile on her face and her suitcase in her hand, awaiting Kaine and Aidou's company.

"Weddings...such pleasent thoughts now," Takuma said from behind the pure blood and she turned around.

"Takuma-kun, hey!"

The blond vampire lept down from the fountain, his hands in his pockets and his green eyes grazing over the sparkling ring on Naomi's finger.

"Congratulations, Naomi-sama," he said to her and Naomi sensed the distant note in his voice.

"Takuma-kun, I--"

"Don't worry about me, Naomi-sama, I'm very happy for you. Zero Kiryuu and you belong together, I've always thought that since you guys met," he said to her and Naomi bowed her head.

"There's someone for you, Takuma. I know it's cleche but, I'm just not the right person. You deserve to be loved as more than a friend and you'll meet her," Naomi promised, trying not to sound all cleche. Takuma smiled at her and then pulled her into a hug, his head resting on hers.

"I love you, Naomi-sama, thank you. Thank you for always being there...you were always by my side and you've been my best friend since childhood. You mean the world to me and all the memories most precious to me are the ones I have with you," he whispered to her and Naomi's heart pounded as she listened, her arms returning the friendly embrace.

"I'll always be here for you. I promise you that," Naomi said and Takuma kissed the top of her head lightly one last time.

"So, I'll see you when you, Kaine and Aidou get back," he chirped, his hand on top of her head.

"Hold things together while I"m gone okay? Methinks Kaname's mind will be a little distracted," Naomi smiled and Takuma put his finger on his chin.

"A little distracted?"

"Just a little."

Naomi made a peace sign as Kaine and Aidou came up to her, suitcases in their hands.

"Ready to go? I hope this won't take too long," Kaine said and gave Takuma a light punch on the shoulder.

"Yup! With the three of us it should take two and a half to three weeks...month at most," Naomi informed him and Kanie sighed.

"Alright. Well, let's go," he said.

Naomi smiled and cast another glance at Cross Academy. Scattered Day Class students were out enjoying the sunlight, thier memories cleaned of any type of battle that had taken place three days previously, there was no trace of pain anymore, she was engaged to the best man she knew and her best friend was going to become her sister in a few short months. She was surrounded by the most loyal friends a woman could ask for and she had the greatest twin brother in the history of man and vampirekind. Her abuser was gone, freeing her from the suffocating weight of anxiety and depression and she was able to love her friends, brother and now fiancee without the worries of Rido trying to destroy or hurt anyone else. Yes, for Naomi Kuran, everything was now perfect.

**Weeeeeelllllllllll I hoped you enjoyed my story!!! I had so much fun writing it! I thank you all for reading/reviewing/subcribing/favoriting!! I can't begin to say how grateful I am to have readers like you guys!! Thank you so much!! :D ^-^ -hugs you all- More stories are to come!! ^-^**

**See you all soon and thank you guys so much for all the support! I hope I'm able to entertain you all with my writing! **

**~SilverNightRain08**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight. All the characters presented except Naomi and Kyoko (who belong to me) are the extrodinary creations of the eminent Hino, Matsuri-sama. I am in no way making profit off this story. **


End file.
